El precio de la libertad
by Aru97
Summary: Cuando el exilio de Draco Malfoy llega a su fin, tendrá que dejar de lado su orgullo de sangre pura y dar la cara ante el Ministerio de Magia. Pero su madre sabe que sólo tiene una oportunidad de salir vivo, y esa oportunidad es Hermione Granger
1. Peticiones

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban sobre el fino y liso suelo de piedra negra. El vestido de seda oscuro flotaba con gracia, formando movimientos sinuosos a cada paso.

En una palabra, Narcissa Malfoy destilaba estilo y glamour, como todo Malfoy. Y aunque los ojos de Narcissa estaban apagados, aunque su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y su cara esgrimía una mueca nerviosa; Narcissa seguía manteniendo su porte regio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba este lugar, la última vez todo estaba destrozado, ahora lo habían reconstruido, la gloriosa fuente volvía a estar en su sitio y el grotesco monumento del Señor Tenebroso había sido derruido.

Narcissa agradecía el cambio, más de lo que le gustaría admitir; aunque las miradas no relejaran más que desprecio y en algunos casos, odio. Sin embargo ella no era mujer de poco orgullo y aun habiendo estado en el lado perdedor de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, ella seguiría levantando la cabeza, jamás la bajaría, por nada ni por nadie.

Salvo, tal vez por ella. Porque Hermione Granger era su última esperanza, y haría todo lo posible por tomarla.

* * *

Hermione Granger era una mujer triunfadora; después de todo lo acaecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, después de su papel en la Guerra y de formar parte del famoso "Trío Dorado" todas las puertas se habían abierto para ella.

Y Hermione Granger sabía que no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Así que no tardó mucho en conseguir el puesto de Jefe del Bufete de Abogados "Libertas", cuya sede se encontraba en el Ministerio. También ayudaron sus asombrosas notas y condecoraciones.

En resumen, Hermione Granger era todo lo que una mujer desearía; directa, segura, inteligente, culta, delicada y ambiciosa.

Pero había que fallaba en Hermione Granger, algo que poca gente sabía, algo que ella no podía arreglar.

Su corazón estaba roto, su espíritu destrozado; todo porque decidió amar a un hombre con toda su alma, porque quiso a alguien de una manera tan absoluta, que cuando Ronald Weasley murió en aquel accidente, una parte de Hermione murió con él.

* * *

Narcissa se obligó a tomar aire, el departamento de Justicia Mágica olía a papel recién imprimido, a archivador nuevo, a cafetera barata.

-¿En qué podemos servirla, Madame?- Preguntó la chica detrás del escritorio; su piel era oscura y sus ojos castaños; llevaba el negro y lacio pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Padma Patil había crecido mucho en estos dos años, Narcissa la recordaba vagamente. Pero la mirada de indiferencia que le profirió la dejó extasiada, aun no se acostumbraba a ese trato.

-Quiero ver a la señorita Granger- Dijo con voz calmada.

Al principio Padma no reaccionó, en su semblante se leía la pregunta "¿Por qué ibas a querer verla?"; sin embargo respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

-La señorita Granger está reunida, madame, pero le daré el mensaje que quiera dejarle-

Narcissa asintió, poco convencida de que fuera cierto; pero tampoco podía reclamar nada, no estando donde estaba.

-Dígale que necesito una cita con ella, no importa cuando, que me lo haga saber una vez que esté fijada la hora-

-Bien- Padma anotó la nota en el papel y con un pequeño movimiento de dedos, éste se transformó en avión y voló hacia el final del pasillo- Si no desean nada más…- Dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

Narcissa torció el gesto, pero se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió detrás de ella.

* * *

Hermione miraba hacia la ventana, perdida, hacía ya unos meses de todo. Aún no conseguía creérselo, no era capaz de admitirlo.

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa y Hermione no podía evitar echarse la culpa. Tal vez si ella hubiera ido a casa antes de tiempo, si no se hubiera quedado hasta tarde rellenando papeleo; puede que entonces Ron se habría quedado en casa, no habría cogido la red flu para ir a por ella…

Pero también había sido casualidad de que justo entonces la red flu estuviera en revisión, momentáneamente clausurada; y digo momentáneamente debido a que algún despistado había olvidado cerrar una de las chimeneas.

Tal vez si no hubiera pasado todo eso Ron seguiría con ella, esperándola con esa sonrisa amable, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, junto con un ramo de flores y una botella de vino…

Muchas cosas habían pasado, y Hermione Granger se sentía impotente, inconsolable. Porque no había muerto, no. Había desaparecido, se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

Y probablemente muerto; o eso es lo que le había dicho en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico.

Muerto, desaparecido, la palabra para definirlo no importaba. Ron Weasley no volvería a su lado y eso era lo que más le pesaba.

* * *

El avión de papel se posó con delicadeza en su escritorio, de no ser por el sonido del papel, desenrollándose, Hermione no se habría dado cuenta.

Cogió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo,

_Narcissa Malfoy quiere una cita contigo, el día/hora que tú decías._

_-PP-_

Eso era extraño, muy extraño a decir verdad; ¿por qué Narcissa Malfoy querría verla?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Hacía pocos días que habían apresado a Draco Malfoy, después de dos años escondido de la justicia mágica, dios sabe dónde.

¿Es qué Narcissa Malfoy requeriría sus servicios para intentar salvar a su primogénito del beso del dementor? Y si ese era el caso, ¿Sería capaz de aceptar el empleo? ¿Podría defender a alguien que le insultó, maltrató y humilló durante su estancia en Hogwarts? ¿Alguien que estuvo del lado de Voldemort durante la guerra?

La respuesta estaba clara… ¿O no?

* * *

La cafetería era sencilla, apartada y discreta. Al fin y al cabo Hermione Granger era una chica inteligente y sabía cómo pasar desapercibida, aún sabiendo que para Narcissa era mucho más difícil.

La divisó al final del todo, detrás de un diván. Llevaba el mismo pelo rizado, aunque ahora estaba más cuidado, y los bucles le caían con delicadeza sobre los hombros. Vestía un traje oscuro, formal.

Hermione removía su café con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un libro fino, de cubierta oscura y aspecto antiguo. Sus labios se movían esgrimiendo muecas de tensión.

Narcissa se acercó hacia ella, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible al andar, a pesar de que todas las miradas ya estaban puestas en ella. Sin embargo Hermione seguía inmersa en la lectura y parecía ser la única que no había notado su presencia.

Sólo cuando Narcissa se sentó, en la silla que estaba en frente suya, Hermione reaccionó, pegando un ligero respingo.

Narcissa hizo un pequeño cabeceo, como saludo. Hermione asintió y guardó el libro.

-Querías verme- Dijo, no cómo una pregunta, sino como una afirmación- Me pregunto el motivo, aunque temo imaginármelo.

-Te considero una persona inteligente- Respondió, quitándose el sombrero con delicadeza, sin mover un solo cabello de su sitio- Por ello supongo que tus cavilaciones son ciertas.

Hermione se tensó, al contrario que Narcissa.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que aceptaré?

-Nunca he sido alguien que disfrute suplicando, Granger, pero si se diera el caso sería capaz de ponerme de rodillas- La mirada de Narcissa fue mordaz, pero cuidadosa.

Hermione cogió la taza y bebió, hasta considerar que estaba acabada. Entonces la dejó en la mesa y miró a los ojos claros y serenos de Narcissa.

-¿Por qué con Draco? ¿Por qué no pediste mi ayuda con tu esposo?

Narcissa sonrió, aunque por dentro se sintiera furiosa. No toleraba que se hablara de Lucius, pero supuso que tendría que aguantarse.

-Lucius estaba condenado, daría igual que el mismísimo Potter lo hubiera defendido- Susurró- Pero para mi hijo aún hay esperanzas.

-Condenó a Dumbledore- Esas palabras salieron fluidas, directas, como si Hermione hubiera estado guardándolas, cuidándolas para que salieran en el momento adecuado.

-No voy a discutir contigo sus razones, que de sobra sabes, eso lo hablarás con Draco.

-En el caso de que acepte.

Narcissa estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, las opciones se estaban acabando.

-Siempre me he preguntado algo- Hermione apartó la taza, dejando que sus codos ocuparan su lugar.- En la batalla de Hogwarts hiciste algo, algo que, en cierto modo, nos salvó a todos.

Narcissa sonrió, la tenía, estaba totalmente segura.

-Y supongo que si te digo las razones que me impulsaron a salvar a Potter…

-Podría considerarlo- Respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Lo salvé porque de haber ganado Voldemort, mi familia había muerto- Narcissa se acercó a Hermione, irguiéndose sobre la mesa- Y ya que de todos modos parece que el apellido Malfoy va a desparecer, tienes la oportunidad de devolverme el favor.

-¿Es un chantaje?- Preguntó, Narcissa volvió a sentarse y comenzó a colocarse el sombrero.

-Como tu conciencia quiera llamarlo, Granger- Dicho esto se levantó- Pero si decides hacerlo, tendrás algo que te valdrá el resto de tu vida. Hermione la miró, expectante- El favor de un Malfoy.


	2. En la boca del lobo

-¿Draco Malfoy?- Ginny Weasley levantó una de sus cejas rojizas, mirando con curiosidad mal escondida a su amiga.

-Narcissa habló ayer conmigo, quería pedirme mis servicios como abogada, y la verdad es que sus argumentos son…irrefutables- Respondió Hermione

-Entonces, ¿Piensas hacerlo?

Hermione calló y miró a su alrededor como si el salón de la madriguera hubiera cobrado mayor importancia que la conversación con su amiga.

Los señores Weasley habían decidido usar su jubilación para ver mundo, y de paso visitar a su hijo Charlie en Rumanía. Por ello la casa pertenecía ahora a Ginny; bueno a Ginny y a Harry.

-¿Ya habéis fijado la fecha de la boda?- Preguntó Hermione, pensando en lo felices que eran viviendo juntos, hace poco se había prometido, por lo que la boda era algo inminente. Aunque fue un intento de cambiar de tema bastante cantoso funcionó. Ginny disfrutaba hablando de su felicidad con el "elegido".

-Bueno hemos pensado en mayo, ya sabes, por el buen tiempo. Y será aquí, por supuesto, los campos estarán preciosos en mayo- Dijo con alegría, olvidando el tema de Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-Confío en que serás una de mis damas de honor- Ginny cogió la mano de Hermione con cariño. Ésta sonrió.

-Por supuesto-

* * *

La celda era oscura, cerrada y vacía. No había ni una sola ventana, ni un resquicio por el que pudiera pasar la luz del sol. Nada.

Además era húmeda; las paredes estaban empapadas con un líquido extraño, como si la pintura que una vez había aportado a este habitáculo un color grisáceo se estuviera derritiendo.

Draco Malfoy respiraba con dificultad. El uniforme a rayas se pegaba a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel, sucia y raída. El pelo le caía, grasiento y enmarañado sobre la cara, desprovisto de su lustre plateado de antaño. Por último sus ojos, dos abismos grises, profundos y vacíos.

Los ojos de un hombre desesperado, de un hombre privado de aquello que más quería.

Su libertad.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una luz blanquecina arroyó a Draco, iluminando la estancia por unos momentos.

-Tienes cinco minutos.

Draco parpadeó con insistencia para lograr reconocer a aquella figura que se acercaba. Pero la puerta se volvió a cerrar y la oscuridad regresó.

Entonces el recién llegado sacó su varita y conjuró un lumos, apuntando a Draco

-Estás horrible- Dijo, con una voz entre sarcástica y preocupada.

-Aún sigo siendo más apuesto que tú, Zabini- La voz de Draco sonó ronca y apagada, fruto de muchos días en silencio.

Blaise dejó de apuntarlo y situó la varita en medio de ambos, sentándose con gesto de asco en el suelo.

-¿Cómo puedes sentarte aquí?- Dijo removiéndose con nerviosismo, inspeccionando cada centímetro de suelo.

-Blaise, el suelo no tiene más que humedad, no creas que hago mis necesidades por toda la celda, hay una cosa que llaman retrete, ¿sabes?- Dijo señalando la taza andrajosa de porcelana, a un extremo.

Blaise se tranquilizó, aunque no dejó de observar la celda con desprecio.

-¿A qué has venido?- Él se volvió y concentró su atención en el rubio. Su rostro estaba demacrado y aunque su sonrisa seguía siendo de suficiencia, Blaise notaba que su amigo estaba destrozado, perdido y roto.

-¿Qué tal…?

-¿Estoy?- Dijo interrumpiéndole- Todo lo bien que puedo estar en una celda, oscura húmeda y solitaria.

-Al menos no te han puesto dementores- Aportó el moreno. Draco asintió, de verdad se sentía muy agradecido por ello. Sólo pensar en que esas criaturas nauseabundas estuvieran a su alrededor, robándole todo aquello que lo hacía seguir...

Se estremeció sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Draco? Necesitarás un buen abogado.

-Lo tengo, o al menos eso creo.

-¿Quién?

-El mejor abogado de todo el bufete "Libertas"- Sonrió, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pared y sin dejar de mirar a Blaise.

-¿El mejor de ·Libertas"? Pero si el mejor es…- Blaise le miró, entre atónito y confuso- ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que tanto desprecias y a la que has amargado siempre que has podido va a defenderte?- Draco asintió, indiferente- ¿Cómo ha aceptado?

-Aún no lo ha hecho, pero lo hará.

-¿Si?- Blaise sonrió sarcástico- ¿y qué va a convencerla, tu sonrisa "encantadora"?

Draco alzó su barbilla con prepotencia, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ya sabes cómo son los nacidos de muggles como ella; creen que existe la justicia, aunque es tan falsa como la mentira y mucho más negra. Lo hará porque cree que soy inocente.

-¿Y lo eres?

Draco no respondió, se recostó contra la pared y miró la luz azulada que despedía la varita.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"- Se preguntó Hermione Granger, mientras avanzaba con paso seguro a través de los tablones de madera negra, hacia la entrada de la famosa y temida prisión de Azkaban.

A lo lejos divisó a Narcissa, la mujer la miraba atentamente, aunque Hermione no lograba descifrar si su mirada era de agradecimiento o recelo.

-Has venido, supongo que eso cierra el trato- Dijo con calma.

-Primero he de hablar con Draco, siempre hablo con mis clientes antes siquiera de pensar en aceptar el trabajo.

-Como quieras- Ambas comenzaron a andar, en el más profundo de los silencios, mientras poco a poco las gruesas murallas de la prisión acallaban el sonido de las olas irrumpiendo contra la bahía.

* * *

-Esperen aquí- Dijo el hombre, señalando una sala, atravesada por un cristal; a ambos lados había una mesa con una silla.

Hermione le tendió la silla a Narcissa y esperó, apoyada en la pared.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva encerrado?

-Tres semanas y media- Dijo Narcissa, mientras removía sus manos, inquieta. Siempre sufría cuando venía a visitar a su hijo. Su aspecto tan…deprimente, conseguía arrancarle las pocas lágrimas que Narcissa Malfoy había soltado en toda su vida.

* * *

Cuando Draco Malfoy atravesó la puerta, al otro lado del cristal, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Sirius Black. Ambos tenían el mismo rostro compungido y el mismo aspecto.

El guardia se quedó apostado en la puerta y Draco avanzó hacia la silla. Con las manos se masajeaba los ojos con insistencia, lo que significaba que su celda era oscura y que por lo tanto, no estaba acostumbrado a la luz.

-Draco…- Susurró Narcissa

-Madre…- Su mirada se levantó lo suficiente y enfocó a Hermione- ...Granger- Dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-Malfoy- Respondió ella en el mismo tono.

-Supongo que has aceptado-

-Eso lo decidiré yo, si no te importa.

Hermione no podía suavizar más su tono, el hecho de estar ante Draco Malfoy, que tantos problemas le había causado, tantos lloros y penas… Simplemente había heridas que el corazón no podía sanar, al menos no tan rápidamente.

Draco no dijo nada más, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus finos labios.

-Supongamos que decido defenderte- Comenzó a caminar hacia el cristal, hasta apoyar sus manos sobre la fría mesa de metal, anclada al suelo- ¿Te consideras inocente?

Draco la miró, esta vez serio.

-Nadie es inocente, no del todo.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad.

-Eres inocente de matar a Dumbledore- No lo dijo como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación- Yo sé que tuviste tus razones y sé que no fue tu varita la que conjuró el hechizo.

-Pero yo lo desarmé, lo dejé desprotegido- Aportó

-Sí- Hermione se volvió a incorporar, cruzándose de brazos- Pero ellos no creen lo mismo, todo el mundo afirma decir que fuiste tú el que lo mató, aunque fuera indirectamente. Y el hecho de que Snape esté muerto no suma puntos a tu favor. Buscan culpables, Malfoy, nombres de exmortígagos que reciben su merecido, así se sentirán seguros, mejores, heroicos. No sabes lo mucho que la gente desea verte muerto.

Draco no dijo nada, no emitió el más mínimo sonido.

-Si tan segura estás de que es imposible que me salve…

-No he dicho eso- Dijo, cortándole- Es difícil pero no imposible- Aclaró

-¿Lo harás entonces?- Esta vez habló Narcissa, quien había permanecido callada durante toda la conversación.

Hermione miró a Draco, ella sabía que era inocente de ese asesinato, aunque sus pecados fueran extensos…

"Maldito sentido de la justicia"- Pensó

-Está bien Malfoy, lo haré, pero sólo para darme la satisfacción de que una "sangre sucia" te haya salvado el culo. Y estate seguro de que si lo consigo, te lo estaré recordando el resto de tu vida.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su blanca dentadura, por lo visto había atributos que ni la misma prisión de Azkaban podía arrebatarle a un Malfoy

* * *

-No te lo puedo garantizar, pero haré lo posible para que te den la libertad bajo fianza, al menos hasta el juicio- Resolvió, Draco se permitió emitir un suspiro esperanzador y Narcissa asintió, complacida.

El guardia consultó su reloj y avanzó hacia Draco con gesto serio.

-La visita ha terminado, levántate- Dijo cogiéndole del hombro sin ningún cuidado. Draco se levantó sin oponer resistencia y antes de salir miró a Hermione a los ojos.

-Sácame pronto, Granger- Dijo con un tono que muchos habrían considerado como una orden. Pero Hermione Granger sabía el sentimiento que encerraban esas palabras.

No era una orden, era una súplica, un ruego.

Y Ella no podía sentirse de mejor manera al ver que un Malfoy estaba a sus pies.

* * *

Cuando la llave entró en la cerradura Hermione la giró tres veces hacia la izquierda. La puerta emitió un sonido quedo y se abrió, dejando ver un apartamento de longitud considerable pero no petulante; con grandes ventanales que mostraban una Londres nocturna, llena de la vitalidad fiestera de los bares de ambiente y tabernas.

Nada más entrar, Hermione se deshizo de los tacones de aguja, dejándolos con sumo cuidado al lado del paragüero y andando descalza hacia el salón. Éste estaba decorado con gracia y estilo; con dos grandes sillones de cuero negro y una mesita baja de ébano. Casi al lado había una barra que unía cocina con salón, provista de dos taburetes de patas metalizadas.

Hermione se acercó al teléfono y observó la luz roja, parpadeante que señalaba un mensaje. Apretó el botón y se sentó en el sofá, mientras se masajeaba sus cansados pies, odiaba llevar tacones.

-Hola Hermione, soy Harry- Ella se tensó- Ginny me ha contado lo de…Malfoy…creo sinceramente que tienes todo el derecho del mundo para…defenderlo, por mucho que él no lo merezca. Aún así me gustaría hablar contigo, hay cosas que te debo explicar… Y creo que tienes que saber los…peligros que tiene todo esto. Espero tu respuesta, adiós- Finalizó la voz de Potter.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, claro que había pensado en lo que supondría defender a Malfoy, pero ¿De verdad había peligros? Harry no solía exagerar, por lo que sus palabras no incitaban otra cosa que preocupación.

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, cansada. Se levantó y avanzó hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación principal.

En ella había una cama ancha, para dos, al igual que sendas mesitas de noche. Hermione dejó su bolso sobre la mesita y se quitó el traje, poniéndose el pijama de algodón, lo suficientemente abrigado para no enfermar, el mes de abril era traicionero.

Deshizo la cama y se internó baja las mantas, suaves y con olor a fresco. Antes de apagar la luz sus ojos se volvieron hacia la foto, que descansaba en la mesilla justo al lado de la lámpara.

En ella había dos personas, abrazadas y riendo, vestidas con gruesos abrigos de plumas y de fondo una plaza, helada y convertida en pista de hielo. El chico besaba a la chica con dulzura y había sonrisas entre beso y beso.

Hermione acarició el rostro fotografiado de Ron, intentando sentir su piel, suave y caliente. Su pelo rojo y su mirada calmada.

-Si estuvieras aquí Ron…¿Te habría parecido bien?- Preguntó, el Ron de la foto miró a la cámara y sonrió, haciendo que a Hermione le entrara una profunda congoja- Sí, al principio no te habría gustado pero…eres noble Ron, la persona más noble que ha pasado por este mundo…- Hermione sonrió y extendió la mano, para apagar la luz.

-Buenas noches- Dijo, antes de que la oscuridad reinara en el dormitorio. Entonces se dejó llevar por el sueño, olvidándose de juicios, Malfoy, Dumbledore…de todo.

Porque hacía mucho que Hermione Granger no soñaba, con nada.


	3. Peligros

Aquella mañana de abril amaneció con el cielo encapotado. Las nubes grises y algo negras tapaban el cielo, ahogando los mínimos rayos de luz solar que intentaban traspasar la barrera de agua condensada.

Hermione Granger andaba con la vista fija en el frente, sus ojos castaños no enfocaban a ningún lugar en concreto, ya que las calles del famoso Callejón Diagón estaban prácticamente desiertas; las tiendas permanecía cerradas y las únicas personas que había despiertas a esa hora portaban un gesto somnoliento y malhumorado.

Sin embargo Hermione estaba muy fresca y despierta, acostumbrada desde pequeña a madrugar y considerando el sueño alargado como una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo.

La puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió entre crujidos oxidados, dando paso a un establecimiento vacío, a excepción del tabernero, Tom, de estatura pequeña y piel arrugada; el cual se afanaba en limpiar una gruesa jarra de cristal.

-Buenos días- Dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a la barra. Tom soltó un gruñido sordo que se podía interpretar como un saludo.- Alguien me está esperando- Continuó Hermione.

-¿Alguien?- Preguntó con una voz muy grave y seca, sin despegar los ojos de su tarea.

Hermione se acercó más, captando la atención del tabernero, y se señaló la frente, mientras dibujaba con su dedo algo parecido a un rayo.

Tom asintió.

-Arriba, habitación número 11- Susurró antes de regresar a su labor.

* * *

Harry Potter era más de lo que la gente solía pensar. Todos veían un héroe, un gran mago, un salvador…

Pero Harry sólo veía a un hombre normal, con problemas normales y viviendo una vida normal.

Sin embargo el trayecto de su vida le indicaba lo contrario. No todo el mundo había vivido lo que él, ni había visto u oído nada fuera de lo común. Por eso Harry Potter era la excepción. Desde su nacimiento estuvo marcado, con un destino ya fijado e imposible de cambiar. Incluso ahora, siendo un hombre adulto y habiendo acabado la 2º Guerra Mágica, seguía teniendo esa sensación fría, angustiosa y latente.

El peligro de muerte.

El hecho de que su mejor amiga se estuviese adentrando en terrenos peligrosos no le agradaba. Había un motivo para que Draco Malfoy permaneciera entre rejas, y no era precisamente por lo que pudiera hacer, sino por lo que ella le podría hacer al primogénito de los Malfoy.

Porque ella no era una mujer cualquiera, era…

-Hola Harry-Dijo Hermione, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Harry se volvió, mirando cómo su amiga entraba en la habitación.

-Hola Hermione- Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. Pero el afecto que le profesó Hermione le resultó frío y calculador.

Al fin y al cabo Hermione había cambiado mucho y había perdido mucho.

-Esta era tu habitación… ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó Hermione, sentándose en la antigua cama, de movimientos temblorosos.

-Sí, Tom insiste en dejarla desocupada, no quiere que nadie más la use.

-¿Cómo una especie de monumento?- Harry asintió con indiferencia, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos, pero fue Harry quien lo apagó.

-Hermione yo…- Carraspeó, buscando las palabras adecuadas- Malfoy está…es…No creo que sepas los peligros que…- Suspiró y se masajeó la sien con insistencia.

-Harry, sé que tu relación con Draco nunca ha sido la perfecta…más bien ha sido de puro y profundo odio por ambos lados…- Harry la miró- Tampoco creas que me siento muy cómoda defendiendo a alguien que siempre ha disfrutado ensañándose con mi persona, pero sé que es inocente, tú también lo sabes. No dejaré que lo maten por eso, simplemente no puedo.

-Lo sé- Corroboró Harry, rememorando el momento en el que Snape le obsequió con sus recuerdos y le abrió los ojos.- Pero no es el hecho de que le defiendas Hermione, si por mí fuera ya estaría libre…Pero no puede irse.

-¿Por qué motivo?-

-Cuando lo encontramos estaba huyendo, huyendo de alguien que quería matarle. Prácticamente se entregó por voluntad propia.- Hermione se revolvió, inquieta- Pero ese alguien sigue esperando su oportunidad, y por mucho que Draco quiera salir, por mucho que esté deseando ver la luz del sol…No…no sabe que en cuanto esté libre puede darse por muerto. Ella no se andará con juegos.

-¿Ella?

Harry la miró, serio, y pronunció con suavidad.

-Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

Los pasos de la mujer eran seguros, pomposos y delicados. Como si con cada movimiento estuviera ejecutando una especie de danza insinuante. Sus caderas se movían al compás de sus piernas.

Pero su cuello permanecía recto, estirado y perfectamente elevado. Dotándola de un gesto de superioridad nato, pero encantador.

El cabello era de un color achocolatado, sedoso y brillante. Sus ojos tenían una chispa astuta, vibrante y de un color verde muy profundo y oscuro.

-Señorita Greengrass- Chilló un elfo detrás de la mujer, tenía el rostro contraído y la mirada cansada; cargaba una docena de bolsas de aspecto pesado con algo de dificultad- Vuestra madre dijo que la señorita no debía dejarse ver por el callejón…-

Astoria se paró de inmediato, provocando que el elfo se tropezara y varias bolsas salieran disparadas por el suelo. Se volvió hacia el ser, esgrimiendo la mejor mueca de desprecio que fue capaz.

-¿Ves a mi madre por aquí?- Preguntó con voz dulce pero venenosa.

El elfo tembló un poco y se dispuso a recoger las bolsas tiradas. Entonces Astoria le agarró de su delgada y huesuda mano y tiró de él, haciendo que el elfo volviera a mirarla- ¿Me has escuchado?- Volvió a preguntar, en sus ojos se reflejaba la locura.

-Si señorita…- Gimoteó el elfo

-¿Y bien?

-No…no está su madre señorita…

Astoria sonrió complacida y lo soltó sin cuidado, tirando al elfo al suelo.

-Date prisa en recoger las bolsas, no pienso esperarte- Siseó y emprendió la marcha.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass era la segunda hija del matrimonio Greengrass, sangre pura y alto estatus social.

Por ello ambas hermanas fueron acogidos en la lujosa y pomposa casa de Slytherin, donde sus caprichos fueron respondidos y su ego se hizo más y más elevado.

Pero por mucho que Astoria se pavonease de su belleza y porte, jamás podría alcanzar a su hermana mayor. Daphne era la perfección personalizada; sus ojos eran dos zafiros que destacaban sobre su piel de porcelana, el cabello era como fibras del oro más puro y su voz podría acallar el canto de los pájaros más bellos.

Pero lo que más odiaba Astoria era su forma de ser; al contrario que cualquier Slytherin de pura cepa, Daphne siempre supo cómo caer bien, su corazón amable y su espíritu honrado hacían que jamás, fuera cual fuera la situación, estuviese desatendida de admiradores aduladores. Además Daphne tenía algo que le fallaba a Astoria, humildad.

La pequeña de los Greengrass no podía soportar que la comparasen con su hermana, no aguantaba el hecho de que Daphne "la perfecta" le superara en todo.

Por eso cuando vio a Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes, el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts, no se lo pensó dos veces y procuró que durante los últimos años de Draco en la escuela siempre coincidiesen, de manera que Astoria se iba acercando más y más al corazón de piedra del Malfoy, y cuando logró traspasar la barrera, cuando tuvo a todo Slytherin, incluso a Draco, a sus pies, quiso más.

Y entonces lo perdió, todo.

* * *

-Cuéntamelo todo Harry, necesito saber los detalles- Dijo Hermione, apremiando a su amigo.

-Te diré lo que sé, pero eso debes hablarlo con Draco, te sabrá contar algo más que suposiciones de aurores.- Hermione asintió y Harry cogió aire- Encontramos la pista de Draco hace apenas cuatro meses…Se perdía tras el bosque negro, en Alemania, y los múltiples intentos que tuvimos de adentrarnos en las profundidades de ese lugar fueron inútiles. Parecía diseñado por el mismo diablo para enloquecer a aquellos que osaran cruzar sus senderos, tenemos a dos aurores en San Mungo que afirman decir que son ángeles caídos…

-¿Caídos?- Preguntó Hermione

-Es la única razón que encontraron para la inexistencia de sus alas- Aportó Harry levantando los hombros- Como sea jamás logramos avanzar de la zona externa, a pesar de que estábamos seguros de que Draco seguía ahí dentro. Pasaron las semanas y no conseguíamos avanzar, después de más de un mes decidimos volver, cuando ocurrió.

Una sombra surgió de entre los árboles y se encaminó hacia nosotros, tenía la cara y el cuerpo llenos de arañazos y heridas superficiales, además de una gruesa fisura en el antebrazo izquierdo. Era Draco, Hermione, sus ojos reflejaban locura y parecía que se había intentado quitar la marca tenebrosa a mordiscos…o que alguien lo había intentado sin su consentimiento.

-¿Qué os dijo?

-No articuló muchas palabras, sólo decía "viene, sacadme de aquí, llevadme a casa, a casa", otras veces decía cosas sin sentido cómo "oigo a los árboles chillar, la tierra sangra", desvaríos. Así que nos lo llevamos de vuelta, como te dije no opuso mucha resistencia. Pero cuando estábamos llegando a Londres pasó, una noche oí un grito de dolor, seguido de algunos sollozos, corrí hacia la habitación donde teníamos encerrado a Draco y la vi.

Parecía como si quisiera arrancarle el cuello, no sé si por un gesto burdo de pasión o por un intento grotesco de asesinato, pero por un momento pensé que era un vampiro lo que estaba atacando a Draco.

-Pero no lo era- Dijo Hermione, Harry negó

-No, era Astoria, Hermione, gritaba que Draco le pertenecía y que no pararía hasta recuperarlo y hacer que fuera suyo, pues si no le pertenecía sólo a ella lo mataría.

Hermione calló, asimilando todas las palabras de Harry.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Harry

-Sí Harry, entiendo lo que quieres decir- Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró- Ya que Draco no va a ser suyo por las buenas intentará que lo condenen, y eso significa que corre peligro, que yo corro peligro.

Hermione bajó la mirada, internándose en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué harás si consigues su libertad? Mientras Astoria esté ahí fuera no podrás pararla.- Dijo Harry

Hermione miró a su amigo, la incorporación de Astoria al caso lo movía de "poco probable" a "prácticamente imposible".

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de salvar a Draco de prisión y luego protegerlo de una mujer despechada.

Lo que parecía gris ahora se tornaba totalmente negro.

* * *

_Hola a todos!_

_Os saludo desde esta pantalla (algo asquerosilla) del portátil._

_Me alegra saber que hay gente que le gusta esta historia, aunque debo admitir que esperaba más embolias que alabanzas...xD ¡pero ni por asomo penséis que me quejó!¡ Ni hablar!_

_Muchas gracias a aRiElLa 95 y a Rebeca por comentar y darme ánimos :,)_

_Un besote!_


	4. Bajo Custodia

La vida tiene una forma irónica de hundirnos en el abismo más profundo y oscuro.

Si hace unos mese alguien le hubiera dicho que esa mujer, por la que bebía los vientos, iba a destrozarle poco a poco hasta dejarle sin un ápice de cordura; Draco Malfoy le habría mandado algún hechizo doloroso de su amplia lista, hasta que dejara de difamar y rogara por su perdón.

Sin embargo allí estaba, rodeado de oscuridad y silencio, rememorando cómo, hacía unas semanas, su vida había cambiado.

* * *

_-Draco, ¿tú me amas?- El aludido dejó de fijarse en sus caderas para afrontar esos chispeantes ojos verdes, que le inspeccionaban con detenimiento._

_-Un Malfoy no puede amar Astoria, no del todo- Sonrió con petulancia. Astoria se quedó callada, hasta que una sonrisa afloró en sus labios carnosos._

_De un salto se puso encima del rubio, aprisionando su cuerpo bajo el suyo y sosteniendo las muñecas de Draco con sus rodillas. Se acercó a su cara y recorrió con el dedo el camino desde el lóbulo derecho a la barbilla, siguiendo por el labio y parándose en la sien._

_-Pues tendré que robarte esa piedra que tú llamas corazón, Draco, hasta que me ames tanto, que no puedas vivir sin mí.- Susurró con voz insinuante._

_Draco sonrió y aproximó sus labios a los de la chica, iniciando el conocido baile de lenguas y mordiscos que con tanto empeño le profesaba Astoria._

_Si era verdad que sus sentimientos se estaban acentuando con la Greengrass, pero jamás aceptaría que eso se llamara amor, ni mucho menos. Nadie, ni siquiera ella, lograría que se arrodillara a sus pies._

_Mas Astoria disfrutaba pensando lo contrario, y en su mente se estaba formando un plan imparable, sólo tenía que llevarlo algún sitio donde su mente se despojara de todo pensamiento, donde su alma quedara libre y sus pensamientos fueran exclusivamente para ella._

_Y sabía bien donde, claro que lo sabía._

* * *

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir- Kingsley miró a la chica con pesar, entendía sus preocupaciones; él mismo había intentado liberarlo varias veces, pero Harry le había aconsejado lo contrario.

-Señorita Granger…- Comenzó a decir

-Vamos, ministro, nos conocemos de siempre, puede tutearme- Sonrió con cansancio.

Kingsley asintió y le ofreció asiento, cosa que Hermione negó con amabilidad. Odiaba sentarse, prefería quedarse en pie y enfrentar a las personas cara a cara.

-Bien, Hermione, sé que las condiciones del señor Malfoy no son las mejores…- Hermione soltó un bufido- Pero no podemos hacer más, si le diéramos una celda lujosa, limpia y aireada; cosa que no existe en Azkaban- Aclaró- Todos se nos echarían encima. Bastante es que no le hayamos puesto dementores. No te imaginas la cantidad de quejas que recibimos cada día sólo por eso.- Kingsley dejó su varita en la mesa, se masajeó la barbilla y habló con voz más pausada- Imagínate la que se armaría si lo pusiéramos en libertad bajo custodia.

-Sólo sería antes del juicio…- Rogó Hermione- Podría quedarse con algún auror, alguien de confianza.

-Sí claro, ¿Sabes de alguien que quiera tener a Malfoy en su casa durante un mes?- Preguntó con sarcasmo- No es algo que puedas pedir a cualquiera, Hermione.

-Lo sé- Hermione suspiró y se permitió apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla- Si…encontrara a alguien que aceptara vigilarle…

-Siempre que ese alguien cargara con todo, con la prensa, la vigilancia, la manutención de Malfoy…- Kingsley se irguió sobre la silla, acercándose a la chica- Pero dime Hermione, ¿Quién crees que aceptaría vivir un mes con él?

Hermione alzó la mirada y suspiró, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo que iba a decir.

-Si es la única manera, que así sea. No estará más seguro que con su abogado- Inspiró y afrontó la mirada de incredulidad del ministro- Yo me encargaré de su custodia.

* * *

Draco apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, dejó que los recuerdos volvieran a inundarle, pues era lo único que podía hacer.

Recordar, sólo recordar.

_-Astoria, ¿Adónde vamos?- Preguntó mientras la carretera se hacía más y más rural, haciendo que los árboles que poco a poco aparecían a sus extremos se multiplicaran, hasta que la luz a duras penas se dejaba ver entre las ramas. La oscuridad se cernía y el bosque se volvía más y más tupido.- ¿Y bien?_

_Astoria frenó el paso de su caballo y miró a Draco con divertida malicia._

_-No te preocupes, Draco, este es el bosque negro, de Alemania. ¿No querías un lugar apartado y misterioso?_

_-Odio los bosques- Murmuró, apartándose lo más que pudo de la vegetación.- Además se oyen sonidos extraños… ¿No los oyes?_

_-Yo sólo oigo el ulular de los búhos y el aullido de los lobos- Canturreó Astoria. Aunque en su interior sentía los gemidos y sollozos que provenían de las profundidades del bosque._

_Una semana, sólo había pasado una semana cuando todo empezó. Draco oía las voces, a todas horas. Oía los aullidos de dolor y los gritos pidiendo auxilio._

_Enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas y miró al infinito, su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y de repente comenzaba a convulsionar, aunque su mente estuviera en una relativa calma, silenciada y muerta. Como si todos los sentimientos hubieran decidido que lo mejor era abandonarle._

_Entonces Astoria irrumpía en la casa, a ella las voces la influían de forma diferente, le provocaban rabia y hacían que deseara hacer daño a algo…o a alguien._

_Cuando Draco veía a Astoria se encogía. Pues los iniciales tratos de cariño que le había procesado Astoria los primeros días se habían sustituido por violentos actos pasionales que dejaban moratones, cortes e incluso cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo._

_-Amor…- Susurraba Astoria, mientras se acercaba a él- Te he extrañado mucho…- Su voz sonaba diferente, más aguda y frágil, como si de un momento a otro fuera a empezar a gritar- ¿Y tú? ¿Me has extrañado?_

_Draco no contestaba, la miraba fijamente pero con gesto abatido. El orgullo Slyhterin había desaparecido, y con él su valor._

_-Draco… ¿Me has oído?- Volvía a preguntar, mientras se acercaba a él y mordía sin reparo alguno su cuello. Aunque Draco seguía paralizado, sintiendo la sangre caliente brotando de su cuello._

_-Si Astoria- Susurraba- Te he echado de menos._

* * *

Draco recordaba poco de aquellos meses en el bosque. A veces sentía el dolor que Astoria le producía, a veces simplemente se recostaba en su esquina y dejaba que las heridas siguieran sangrantes. A pesar de que siempre se curaban.

Astoria sufría una grave etapa de bipolaridad. A veces era dulce, como Draco la había conocido, pero otras se volvía oscura, sádica y cínica. Entonces era cuando se divertía haciendo de Draco su muñeco; provocándole heridas y cortes que más tarde curaba. Pero sólo para poder hacerle más al día siguiente.

Sin embargo Astoria tenía un límite fijado, y jamás le producía nada que le pudiera matar. Puede que se pudiera llamar amor, o puede que no quisiera matarlo por la sencilla razón de que entonces, no tendría nada con lo que divertirse.

Pero lo que Draco se preguntaba era el motivo por el que seguía en su afán con él, llegando hasta límites de locura extrema, en los que prefería que lo mataran a que quedara libre y por lo tanto, lejos de ella.

¿Podría haber pasado algo en el bosque que ni él sabía? Al fin y al cabo él había vuelto, no del todo, pero ya no oía las voces ni sufría tantos temblores o pesadillas. Astoria en cambio seguía igual, por mucho que sus padres quisieran tapar el monstruo en el que se había convertido su hija, era imposible.

La Astoria que Draco conocía había muerto, para siempre.

* * *

-Hermione, ¿Estás segura de esto?- La chica miró a su amigo, Harry, mientras ambos avanzaban por los oscuros y apretados pasillos de Azkaban.

-Te agradezco mucho el que hayas venido- Susurró

-No pensaba dejarte sola, no con él.

Hermione no dijo nada, asintió y continuaron el camino, en el más profundo de los silencios.

Cuando Hermione vio a Draco, atravesando la sala, hasta la banqueta de los juzgados, se estremeció, ahora parecía mucho más delgado y decrépito. Ya no llevaba su uniforme de presidario, sino que vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones oscuros. Esa ropa que hacía tiempo le debería haber quedado bien ahora se ahuecaba, afirmando la suposición que Hermione llevaba rumiando desde hacía unos días.

Malfoy no comía cono era debido, o no le daban de comer lo suficiente.

El juez entró en la sala, generando silencio con su presencia. Se acomodó la larga y pesada túnica negra y miró a Draco con desprecio.

-Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, acusado de asesinato, traición al mundo mágico y otros actos de tortura y difamación contra la raza mágica y no mágica- Hermione se revolvió en el sitio, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante aquella sarta de disparates.

Se obligó a serenarse, jamás se había puesto tan furiosa con un cliente. Y no comprendía el proqué.

-Se ha declarado viable la acción de vigilancia bajo custodia, que se realizará de aquí a un mes, y será finalizada con el proceso judicial en el Ministerio de Magia. Dé un paso al frente aquel que quiera ofrecer su persona en este proceso jurídico.

La sala se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, hasta que los zapatos de Hermione resonaron sobre el suelo.

-Yo, Hermione Jean Granger me ofrezco como responsable de mi cliente Draco Malfoy y me comprometo a ocuparme de su seguridad y manutención hasta que se celebre el juicio- Dijo con voz firme, aunque notaba como sus manos temblaban.

Al instante sintió los focos y los gritos de la prensa, quiénes se peleaban por obtener el mejor plano de la chica.

Pero Hermione miraba a una sola persona, Draco Malfoy. Cuyos ojos cristalinos y firmes estaban mostrándole algo más que indiferencia.

-Sea pues- Pronunció el juez martilleando contra la tarima y desapareciendo de la sala.

Los guardias se acercaron a Malfoy y lo libraron de pies y manos.

-Apúrate, no quiero tener que dar cuentas a la prensa- Dijo Hermione, Draco cogió la bolsa con sus escuetas posesiones y la siguió, sin decir una sola palabra.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de apariciones, se dio la vuelta y miró a Draco.

-No quiero ni una sola palabra sarcástica, Malfoy, ni un solo comentario o crítica, porque te juro que si me enervas, aunque sea un poquito, te mandaré de una patada de vuelta a Azkaban. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Extendió el brazo hacia él.

-Cristalino- Susurró él antes de agarrar el fino brazo de la chica y desaparecerse.

* * *

Cuando el suelo se volvió a hacer firme bajo sus pies Draco se desequilibró, agarrándose de lo único que había cerca para no caerse.

Hermione Granger.

Ésta permaneció parada al tenerlo tan cerca, Draco se había apoyado sobre sus hombros y la miraba, sin alejarse.

Fue Draco quien se apartó, cayendo en la cuenta de en quien se estaba apoyando.

-¿Puedes sostenerte?- Preguntó

-Sí, Granger, sólo ha sido un mareo, hace mucho que no me aparezco desde…- La miró y guardó silencio.

-Bien- Contestó ella mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba al lado del paragüero, cosa que le extrañó mucho a Draco- No me mires así, tú también debes quitártelos.

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó atónito.

¿Draco Malfoy quitándose los zapatos? Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Aunque claro, tampoco imaginaba tener que vivir en la casa de una impura durante un mes.

-¿Estás sordo? Los zapatos- Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No pienso quitarme los zapatos, Granger- Dijo con suficiencia.

-¿No?

-No- Corroboró.

-Como quieras- Dijo acercándose, Malfoy se alejó instintivamente y se dio con la puerta, el pomo se le clavó en la espalda y profirió un gruñido de dolor- Mira Draco, es mi casa, son mis normas, así que quítate los zapatos- Dijo con voz pausada- O eso o te llevo de vuelta a Azkaban, será la libertad con custodia más corta de la historia, tú decides.

Draco la miró sorprendido, ésa no era la comelibros que él recordaba, tímida, callada y poco segura. Ante él se alzaba una mujer adulta y llena de confianza que no dudaría en meterlo de nuevo en su asquerosa celda.

Murmurando atributos poco bonitos se desabrochó los zapatos, dejándolos al lado de los de la chica.

-¿Contenta?

-Mucho- Dijo con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y caminó- Sígueme.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y la siguió. La casa no era tan grande como su mansión, pero sí era confortable y amplia. Granger le guió por un pasillo en el que había varias puertas.

-Ése es mi despacho- Murmuró- No tengo que decirte que mientras trabajo no puedes molestarme, ¿verdad?

-No, madame- Dijo con burla, haciendo una extravagante reverencia.

Hermione se volvió para ocultar la sonrisa y continuó.

-Ahí está la biblioteca, puedes entrar siempre que quieras- Continuó hasta pararse en las dos últimas puertas.- Tu habitación, dijo señalando la de la izquierda- Tienes tu propio baño y armario, no creo que te puedas quejar.

-Preferiría la habitación de Filch antes de volver a la celda; así que no, Granger, no me voy a quejar.

-Bien, antes de que te deje debes saber mis puedes comunicarte con nadie sin mi permiso, no puedes invitar a nadie sin mi permiso, tampoco usar magia.

-Granger, no tengo mi varita ¿Cómo cojones quieres qué use magia?- Preguntó con la ceja alzada.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo- Susurró con firmeza- La cena es a las nueve y esto no es una fonda, así que te aconsejo que estés presente. Hay cosas que debes contarme.

-Oh, ¿Acaso quieres una cena romántica conmigo, Granger?- Sonrió con picardía.

-Déjate de cachondeos Malfoy y dúchate, hueles bastante mal- Hermione avanzó por el pasillo, dejándole sólo.

Draco la miró con odio y entró en la habitación.

* * *

Era bastante aceptable, con una cama de matrimonio y un armario amplio. A la derecha había una puerta que conducía al baño. Sin pensárselo dos veces se despojó de sus ropas y se metió bajo la ducha.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero el tono rojizo que adquiría su piel indicaba que ya era suficiente. Cerró el grifo y se enrolló en una toalla. Al acercarse al lavabo miró el espejo. Con una mano retiró el vaho y se contempló.

Había perdido peso y tenía bastantes cicatrices nuevas, pero seguía teniendo su porte regio y el color de su pelo volvía a ser brillante.

Suspiró y salió a la habitación. Buscando en la bolsa se percató de que su madre no le había traído ninguna camisa limpia, y se negaba a volver a ponerse la sucia.

Maldijo por lo bajo y observó las posibilidades.

Podía ponerse otra vez la misma y arriesgarse a que el buen olor recién recuperado se volviera a ir, o ir sin camisa a la cena y disfrutar de la cara de la comelibros.

Sí, sin duda esa sería una mejor opción.

* * *

Hermione removía la sartén, concentrada en su trabajo. Cogía los huevos y los abría con habilidad, dejando las cáscaras a un lado del fogón.

Draco la observó, llevaba una ropa más informal; una camisa amplia y unos pantalones negros sueltos. Su pelo rizado y castaño estaba recogido despreocupadamente en una coleta alta. Draco debía de admitirlo.

La madurez le había sentado bien, pero nada más.

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba en la esquina observándola, desnudo de cintura para arriba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No babees Granger- Dijo con malicia.

Hermione recuperó su mirada segura y se permitió sonreír.

-Por lo visto no te han tratado tan mal en Azkaban, Malfoy, pensaba que estarías peor- Susurró, dejando los huevos en dos platos y acercándose a la mesa.

-En eso te equivocas, me han tratado horriblemente.

-¿Si?-Preguntó, fingiendo preocupación- Pobre Malfoy…

Draco se quedó estático, ¿Acaso Granger se estaba burlando de él? Oh no, de eso nada.

-¿Qué ocurre Granger? ¿Acaso te incomodo?- Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se servía un poco de agua.

-No eres el primer hombre desnudo que veo- Dijo sin cortarse. Draco se dispuso a contestarle cuando ella continuó- ¿Este repentino ataque de nudismo es provocado o es que no tienes ropa limpia?

Draco se quedó callado, pensando en todo lo que podría decirle, pero eso implicaría volver a Azkaban. Joder, Granger lo tenía acorralado e impotente.

-¿Quieres que te deje alguna camisa?- Preguntó Hermione, con una gesto más dulce.

-¿Acaso tienes ropa de hombre?- El gesto de Hermione se ensombreció.

-Si Malfoy, antes había un hombre aquí, viviendo conmigo.

-¿La comadreja?- Preguntó sin pensarlo- ¿Y dónde está, habéis tenido una pelea de "enamorados"?- Preguntó con malicia.

Craso Error.

-No, Ron está muerto- Respondió con frialdad.

Draco se quedó callado, Hermione pasó a su lado y se dirigió a su habitación. Se oyó un fuerte portazo y luego silencio.

* * *

Holaaa!

Bueno antes de nada deciros que lo que está en _cursiva_ son flashbacks de esos xD.

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia y a las que comentáis, bienvenida Giselle Lestrange y gracias por tu apoyo! ^^

Como veis cada vez son más largos (mira que me cuesta llegar a 3000 ¬¬, soy vaga no me juzguéis xD)

Nos vemos pronto! (En cuanto pase este miércoles estaré libre de exámenes/instituto d todooo! ^^)

Un besotee


	5. Heridas del pasado

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan débil?

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente mientras pensaba la forma más adecuada de volver allá fuera. Seguramente Malfoy la miraría con desinterés, pero aún así había soltado una bomba que ni él mismo era capaz de ignorar.

Pero lo más doloroso es que ella no se lo creía. Cada mañana se levantaba, deseando que pudiera tener alguna noticia de Ron. Todos habían pasado página, le habían enterrado sin tener la certeza de que estuviera muerto. Pero ella seguía teniendo esperanza… ¿no? Tal vez esa reacción ante Draco Malfoy le indicaba lo contrario; puede que ella hubiera dejado de luchar, rendida ante el hecho de que Ron Weasley no iba a volver.

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Crookshanks se removió en su pequeña cama acolchada, molesto ante los ajetreos de su ama.

* * *

Draco se quedó quieto, incapaz de moverse, de intenta tan siquiera tomar asiento.

Ahora sí que la había cagado. Seguro que de un momento a otro Granger saldría de su habitación y le mandaría de nuevo a Azkaban.

Una profunda angustia cubrió su pecho. No podía volver ahí, simplemente no se creía capaz de aguantar un día más allí encerrado.

"¿Por qué no mantendré mi boca callada?- Se reprendió con severidad, mirando de nuevo hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde la puerta de la habitación seguía silenciosa y cerrada.

Sin embargo era verdad que no había recibido noticia alguna por la muerte del Weasley. Leer el periódico era un lujo prohibido en Azkaban.

Tampoco su madre le había comentado nada en sus visitas, tal vez no lo habría considerado relevante.

Al final se decidió a sentarse en la pequeña mesa de madera de caoba. Su estómago rugió con imperiosa necesidad y Draco se aproximó a su plato, donde descansaban dos huevos, cuyas yemas brillaban con tonos anaranjados y sus claras desprendían un calor tibio.

Sin más contemplaciones se dispuso a devorar la comida, degustándose con el majar, sencillo pero sabroso, que portaba la yema y su contenido.

Sólo el sonido de la puerta cerrada lo sacó de su "pequeño paraíso". Alzó la mirada con cautela, observando como Hermione avanzaba hacia él, llevando en brazos a ese gato rollizo y con gesto de cabreo que solía recordar de Hogwarts.

Hermione ignoró a Draco y dejó a Crookshanks en el sillón, el cual obsequió con varios ronroneos cariñosos a su ama.

Después se dirigió a la mesa, y con solemnidad y calma tomó asiento, sirviéndose antes un poco más de agua.

Draco no emitió palabra y Hermione no procuró que eso cambiara. Así que los dos continuaron cenando, en el más profundo de los silencios.

* * *

Hermione no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el pecho desnudo de Draco. No se mostraba con ganas de retomar el tema de la camiseta, pero tener a alguien semidesnudo enfrente mientras cenaba le incomodaba, de una forma imperiosa. También observaba su antebrazo izquierdo, donde unos pequeños trazos negros le indicaban que la marca tenebrosa seguía estando en el mismo lugar.

Bufó y dejó caer el tenedor en el plato, movimiento que atrajo la atención del rubio. Sus orbes grises la miraron con curiosidad, esperando esas palabras que se estaban agolpando en la garganta de Hermione.

Con brusquedad y rapidez se levantó, provocando que el agua salpicara y manchara el mantel. Con gesto decidido avanzó hacia la habitación y entró.

Draco escuchó un ruido de ajetreo y búsqueda. El movimiento de los cajones, abriéndose y cerrándose y el golpe que producía las puertas del armario cuando se dejaban cerrar con brusquedad.

Entonces volvió a aparecer, portando lo que parecía ser varias camisetas, con logos de equipos de quidditch o emblemas de magos famosos.

-Toma y hazme el favor de taparte- Dijo con seriedad, tendiéndole las camisetas.

Draco las cogió y observó con desagrado que estaban muy gastadas, la goma del cuello estaba desteñida y las letras o dibujos que decoraban la ropa habían perdido su lustre.

-No sabía que te importunara tanto mi acto de…desnudez, Granger, ¿No decías que no te importaba?- Hermione le respondió con una mirada vacía pero severa, que traía consigo un claro mensaje.

"Más te vale callarte"

Draco refunfuñó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y observó ambas camisetas. Decidió que la del emblema de las brujas de Macbeth tenía mejor aspecto, así que se apartó de la mesa y se colocó la camiseta.

Hermione ignoró por completo su acción y se levantó en busca del bol de la ensalada de tomates. Cuando volvió Draco ya estaba vestido y miraba con furia el hecho de que la camiseta del Weasley le quedara grande.

-Has perdido peso- Susurró Hermione. Al instante que notó la mirada de Draco un rubor afloró en sus mejillas. Se suponía que eso era un pensamiento, pero su boca le había jugado una mala pasada, dejando que esas palabras afloraran a la superficie.

-¿Tanto te importa?- Espetó con interés.

-No me gusta que se cometan injusticias, eso es todo.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó irguiéndose sobre la silla, acercándose un poco más a Hermione, quien permaneció en su sitio, sin mostrar un gesto de temor- Siempre se han cometido injusticias, Granger, el hecho de que decidas darte cuenta ahora no quita que las anteriores no lo fueran- Dijo con un odio escondido.

-¿Me estás reprochando algo, Malfoy?- Dijo ella, acercándose más y logrando que sus frentes quedaran a tan sólo unos centímetros.

Gris y Marrón estaban entablando un duelo furioso, del que ninguno de los dos pensaba retirarse.

-Sólo digo que os creéis muy justos, honorables y valientes, pero cuando alguien os habla de "igualdad" cerráis los ojos y os tapáis los oídos.

-No sé qué quieres decir- Respondió Hermione, inspeccionando esos ojos fríos y profundos, en busca de sus claras intenciones.

-Crees que no sé el porqué de tu ayuda- Dijo volviendo a recostarse sobre el respaldo de la silla.- Puede que creas que con tu "noble acción" podrás borrar las heridas del pasado, pero no puedes, Hermione. Nadie borrará el hecho que cuando pedimos ayuda una vez finalizada la guerra, cuando quisimos redimir nuestras acciones y acudir en pos de la justicia mágica, todos preferisteis condenarnos a una celda oscura, de las que muy pocos han sobrevivido.

Hermione le miró con incredulidad.

-¿Y qué creías Malfoy? ¿Qué te darían una palmadita en la espalda y un perdón oficial por todas las atrocidades que cometisteis?

-¡Estábamos obligados!- Gritó, levantándose de golpe- ¡Tú no sabes lo que significaba llevar esto!- Dijo enseñándole la marca tenebrosa, Hermione se removió, nerviosa.- ¡No entiendes lo que nos hacían, lo que les hacían a nuestras familias sino cumplíamos nuestro cometido!- Draco se alejó de la mesa y dio unos pasos. Mientras intentaba calmarse.- Sé que soy culpable de muchas cosas horribles y detestables. No creas que me considero impune. Por supuesto que no. Pero necesitaba algo más que una condena a la oscuridad, sin medios para explicarme o para intentar redimirme. Nada. No nos disteis nada.

Hermione había permanecido callada, sin palabras para contradecirle. Sabía que era cierto. Una vez que la guerra terminó todo se puso patas arriba. Los familiares de los caídos clamaban venganza y nadie supo negársela.

-Quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte- Dijo.

Draco la miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?

-No todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el tratado de encarcelamiento masivo. Muchos luchamos por conseguir la libertad de unos pocos que nada tenían que ver con las muertes. Sé que no salvamos muchas vidas, sé que fracasamos en nuestro intento. Así que déjame redimirme, Malfoy, déjame intentar lo que una vez no fui capaz de hacer.

* * *

Cuando el apartamento de Hermione Granger quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, sólo entonces, permitió que los recuerdos volvieran a ella.

_Miró a su alrededor, el lugar que había considerado su hogar, su refugio, estaba destruido hasta los cimientos. Sólo una de las torres quedaba en pie, pero su imperiosa inclinación indicaba que dentro de nada caería sobre el suelo._

_Al fondo se distinguían las enormes columnas de fuego y cenizas, que provenían de lo que una vez había sido el campo de quidditch._

_Hermione caminó con dificultad, traspasando escombros y restos, sin atreverse de mirar a los cuerpos que se agolpaban en cualquier rincón. Notó las lágrimas agolparse en sus mejillas y por primera vez en ese día dejó que salieran, permitiendo así que surgiera todo el dolor._

_-¡Hermione!- Se giró de golpe, restregándose los ojos y observando a aquel que la llamaba._

_Ron Weasley_

_Al instante una sonrisa afloró en sus labios y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Ron la miró con ilusión y comenzó a correr hacia ella._

_Cuando ambos se encontraron se quedaron quietos, sintiendo miles de emociones agolpándose en sus corazones. Fue Ron quien se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione se dejó llenar por el calor que emanaba el pelirrojo y enterró la cabeza en su pecho._

_-Hermione...- Susurró- Fred está…- Hermione notó la humedad bajando por su espalda. Comprendió al instante que Ron había dejado su amargura guardada, sabiendo que ella podría quitarle ese gran peso. Abrazó con más fuerza a Ron y dejó que compartiese con ella su dolor._

_Cuando ambos llegaron a lo que quedaba del Gran Comedor sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Los dos no sabían lo que eso podría significar, pero en ese momento no les importaba, sólo querían estar juntos. Nada más._

_-¡Hermione, Ron!- Les llamó Harry, tenía unos feos cortes en la mejilla y hombro, peor sonreía al ver sanos y salvos a sus dos amigos._

_Hermione soltó a Ron y abrazó a su amigo, a su hermano. Quien tanto apoyo y cariño le había profesado durante años._

_-Oh Harry…- Susurró. Éste le respondió con creces, tanto que Hermione temía que su cadera se fuera a partir en dos. Después se soltaron y Harry abrazó a Ron, dándole el pésame por su hermano._

_Hermione dejó a ambos amigos, debían tener un momento a solas. Caminó en dirección del patio principal, el cual estaba lleno de escombros, pero por fortuna ya habían quitado todos los cuerpos._

_Se dejó caer en un algo que parecía un trozo de columna. A lo lejos el sol comenzaba a salir, portando con sus rayos un calor necesitado. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz la llenara, sintiéndose de pronto más tranquila._

_De repente un murmullo de voces la sacó de su ensoñación. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la fuente de sonido._

_-¿Acaso vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya? ¿Acaso nuestros amigos, familia han muerto para nada? ¿Vamos a permitir que salgan impunes?- Hermione no identificó al hombre que estaba hablando, debería ser algún familiar de los caídos._

_Todos se unieron en murmullos._

_-¡Debemos hacer que paguen! – La gente asintió con solemnidad- ¡Qué se pudran en una celda de Azkaban!- Más gritos de apoyo- ¡Qué sufran durante el resto de su vida!_

_Hermione vio con horror como todo el salón se alzó en gritos de júbilo. Los Weasley estaban en una esquina, callados y mirando con recelo al hombre. George agarraba con fuerza la mano inerte de Fred, en sus ojos podía notarse la chispa del odio._

_Harry y Ron lo ignoraban, apoyados contra la pared e inmersos en su conversación._

_-¿Lo habéis escuchado?- Preguntó Hermione cuando llegó hacia ellos. Ambos asintieron con seriedad- ¿Y? ¿No vais a hacer nada?_

_-¿Qué quieres que hagamos Hermione? Sólo es un hombre destrozado por la pérdida, deja que se desahogue- Dijo Harry._

_-¿Pero es que no lo veis?- Dijo Hermione con insistencia- ¡Está incitando a los demás a vengarse!- Los dos permanecieron callados. Hermione se alejó de ellos- Espera…- Susurró- ¡Estáis de acuerdo con él!_

_-Hermione venga…- Dijo Ron acercándose a ella- Por supuesto que no estamos de acuerdo, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Yo también estoy dolido y créeme que desearía tener en frente al cabrón que me ha arrebatado a mi hermano._

_-Ron, si hacemos lo mismo que nos han hecho ellos no seremos mejores._

_-¿Los defiendes?- Preguntó esta vez Harry _

_Hermione se quedó callada ante la mirada acusatoria de su amigo._

_-Te recuerdo que si no fuera por cierta mortífaga tú estarías muerto._

_-No todos han hecho lo mismo que ella- Respondió Harry _

_-¡Y no todos merecen el mismo castigo!- Gritó Hermione- ¿Acaso crees que ella merece ese castigo?_

_-No…_

_-Debemos hacer algo- Dijo volviéndose hacia donde el grupo de personas estaba gritando y murmurando- O esto se convertirá en una baño de sangre._

* * *

Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, sentía como su corazón martilleaba con fuerza, advirtiendo que de un momento a otro podría explotar.

Se incorporó, dejando que sus pulmones volvieran a respirar con normalidad.

Podría haber hecho más, claro que podría haberlo hecho. Pero aún que quisiera impedir esa injusticia, dentro, muy dentro de ella, había un sentimiento escondido de odio.

Pero si era verdad que habían acudido en la ayuda de aquellos que estaban amenazados. Por desgracia no siempre llegaron a tiempo. A su mente vino la imagen de aquella chica. La recordaba de Hogwarts, su relación con ella siempre había sido tirante. Ella disfrutaba metiéndose con ella y Hermione la ignoraba. Pero cuando la vieron en ese estado todo cambió.

Hermione dejó de ver a aquella chica como su enemiga, como la serpiente desalmada que siempre había sido. Porque cuando vio esos ojos oscuros, paralizados y faltos de vida. Esas mejillas surcadas por surcos secos por los que deberían haber pasado sus lágrimas. Su labio partido y sangrante. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y medio arrancados.

Pero lo peor de todo fue su espalda. Llena de cortes profundos y sangrantes, como si la hubiera fustigado con dureza. Los cortes se prolongaba por todo el cuerpo, y el tono pálido y muerto de su piel indicaba que la habían dejado desangrarse.

Y luego aquella marca, en el pecho, marcada al rojo vivo.

ASESINA

Hermione no pudo contemplar más esa escena, pero al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver al resto de la familia, marcada como ella, asesinada como ella.

Miró por última vez a esa chica y sintió su corazón comprimirse. Nadie, ni siquiera ella merecía una muerte tan horrible.

Porque Pansy Parkinson era sólo una chica de 18 años, que tomó la decisión equivocada y que pagó por unas consecuencias desmedidas.

* * *

Poco a poco avanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con sumo cuidado para no producir el más mínimo sonido.

La habitación donde descansaba Draco estaba cerrada, no se oía el más mínimo de los sonidos.

Hermione avanzó hacia el pomo y cuando iba a girarlo se quedó quieta.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"- Se preguntó. Al instante soltó el pomo con rudeza, como si el tacto le quemase.

Pero su mirada volvió a dirigirse al pomo y suspiró. Poco a poco acercó su oreja a la puerta.

Silencio, profundo y angustioso.

"Bien Hermione, está durmiendo plácidamente, vuelve a tu cuarto"- Dijo alguna voz interna en su cabeza. Pero Hermione permaneció quieta. Su mano volvió a agarrar el pomo.

Poco a poco lo giró, la puerta se estremeció con un sonido chirriante. Suspiró y la abrió, justo lo suficiente para poder ver el interior.

Sus ojos vislumbraron la cama, y un montículo sobre ella indicaba que Draco estaba durmiendo. Agudizó su oído y percibió las respiraciones constantes del Malfoy.

Sonrió y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando lo oyó. Draco comenzó a respirar con más fuerza, unos gemidos angustiosos afloraron de sus labios. Hermione se quedó paralizada.

Entonces comenzó a gritar.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE!- Gritó, removiéndose con insistencia.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente y lo miró. Perlas de sudor bajaban por sus sienes, tenía los labios fuertemente sellados.

-Por favor…- Susurró.

Ella se dispuso a despertarlo, pero en cuanto lo tocó Draco comenzó a pegar espasmos.

-¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! – Chilló, dando patadas a la nada- No puedo hacerlo…- Dijo con voz temblorosa- Lo siento…lo siento…

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Draco había parado de gritar pero permanecía tenso, como quien espera un ataque.

Con cuidado volvió a acercarse, temerosa.

-¿Malfoy?- Dijo

Draco movió un poco su cabeza.

-Malfoy, despierta- Volvió a decir, más cerca de él.

Draco no reaccionó. Hermione vio perpleja como una lágrima surcaba la mejilla del rubio. Draco movió sus labios un poco, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, cerca de donde estaba.

-Draco…- Al instante se tapó la boca. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre antes. Draco pegó un respingo y con un movimiento rápido aprisionó la mano de Hermione.

Ella se quedó petrificada al notar el tacto de Draco, quien apretaba su mano con fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarla, se esfumara.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Se sorprendía del calor que desprendía su mano, siempre había pensado que su piel sería como hielo.

Draco se relajó, sin soltar la mano de ella. Pero Hermione vio que seguía sudando con insistencia. Con torpeza alzó su otra mano y la acercó a su frente.

Ardía en fiebre.

Hermione dejó guiar su mano desde las sienes a la mejilla. Cuando volvió a observar sus ojos se quedó paralizada. Las grandes y profundas orbes plateadas de él la observaban con insistencia.

Hermione quiso alejarse de inmediato, pero Draco continuaba cogiendo su mano. Él apretó más la mano.

-Draco yo…-

Él la miró con la ceja bien alzada.

-Malfoy…- Se corrigió- Estabas armando mucho jaleo y venía a ver qué te ocurría.

-¿Tengo que creerme eso?- Espetó con malicia- Ya sé que soy perfecto, Granger, pero observarme mientras duermo es un poco enfermizo.

-No…te…observaba…- Dijo con cuidado.-Además, eres tú el que me ha cogido la mano y no quiere soltarme- ambas manos, unidas.

Draco sonrió sin soltarla.

-No quería que te fueras de rositas, si vas a observarme mientras duermo tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Hermione pegó un bufido.

-Vamos Malfoy, no inventes, yo no era la que gritaba "¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE!".

Al instante Draco borró su sonrisa, sustituyéndola por una mueca seria.

Con un movimiento rápido tiró de su mano, haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él.

Hermione se sonrojó e intentó apoyar su otra mano, pero en vez de hacerlo sobre la cama su mano acertó a tocar el pecho del rubio. Esto sólo hizo que ella se alejara de un brinco, con un tono asombrosamente rojizo sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Qué ocurre Granger, tanto te afecta estar cerca de mí?

-No.

-¿No?- Preguntó divertido, y tirando de su muñeca consiguió que Hermione cayera sobre él, apoyando su frente sobre la suya, quedando sus labios a muy poca distancia-¿Y ahora?

Hermione negó, sin lograr ocultar los temblores que le recorrían toda la columna.

-Malfoy, suéltame la mano ahora mismo.

-¿Es lo que de verdad quieres?

Ella se alejó de golpe. Apoyando su única mano libre en el colchón.

-Como no me sueltes la mano ahora mismo sufrirás las consecuencias- Le espetó con furia.

Draco volvió a sonreír pero le soltó la mano. Ella al verse libre se quitó de encima suyo, levantándose de la cama y mirándole con desprecio.

-Te juro que la próxima vez que hagas esto volverás derechito a Azkaban.

-Te recuerdo que eres tú la que ha entrado en mi habitación- Respondió él.

-¡Si dejaras de gimotear no habría entrado!- Al instante supo que no debería haber dicho esas palabras. Pues Draco se incorporó y de un salto salió de la cama. En sus ojos centelleaba la chispa de la furia.

Pero Hermione permaneció quieta y él la empujó contra la pared, sujetando sus hombros con dureza.

-Repítelo- Siseó. Pero antes de que Hermione replicara Draco cerró los ojos, perdiendo el equilibrio hacia la derecha.

-¿Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él. Draco se alejó haciendo eses.

-No te acerques sangesu…- Susurró, antes de perder el conocimiento y precipitarse al suelo.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó Hermione, sujetándolo antes de caer. Pero el peso de Draco pudo con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Hermione soltó una sarta de tacos e intentó, sin mucho éxito, levantarlo- ¡Vamos Malfoy!- Gritó, Pero Draco no contestaba. Entonces comenzó a dar sacudidas y Hermione lo miró con horror.- ¡Malfoy!- Chilló, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza. -¡Draco no me hagas esto!

* * *

Hola a tod s! Me hace mucha ilusión ver que este fic va gustando a algunas personitas!

Muchas gracias a tod s ^^

Y un besote enorme a aRiElLa 95 mary-animeangel Giselle Lestrange

Se os quiere!


	6. De elfos domésticos va la cosa

La oscuridad me envuelve, como si se tratase de una vieja amiga. Su frío abrazo me es familiar y dejo que tome mi cuerpo y lo lleve.

Sólo siento un ardor, en el pecho. Mi corazón bombea tanta sangre que temo quedarme sin ella antes de despertar. Pero tal vez sea mejor así, si estoy muerto nadie puede herirme ni yo tampoco puedo herir a nadie. Tal vez este sea mi destino, tal vez todo acabe aquí.

-¡Malfoy!- Una voz, cálida pero segura. Al instante mi cuerpo reacciona y no sé porque me llena una gran felicidad- ¡Malfoy despierta!

-¿Granger?- Vacilo

-Draco…por favor…- Susurra y el pelo de mi nuca se eriza de forma instintiva. Corro hacia esa voz porque, aunque no sepa la razón aparente, con ella estoy a salvo.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas en círculos, no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa antes, pero era normal, ¿no?

Suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de incómodo material azulado. Menos mal que su gato Crookshanks estaba despierto y pudo traerle su varita, de no haber sido así, se habría quedado sepultada bajo el cuerpo de Malfoy durante unas cuantas horas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un hombre de piel morena, pelo oscuro y ojos almendrados saludó a Hermione.

-¡Dean!- Dijo pegando un respingo y levantándose de golpe.- ¿Y bien?

-No te preocupes Hermione- Dijo con tranquilidad. - Ha sufrido un bajón de nutrientes y sus defensas estaban tan paupérrimas que de haber cogido el más mínimo resfriado seguramente no habría sobrevivido.

Hermione se permitió respirar y asintió. Dean Thomas la miró con curiosidad, con un millón de preguntas agolpándose en su garganta.

-¿Por qué…por qué estás con él?- Preguntó al fin.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente, ¿Acaso creía que estaban juntos?

-No yo…- Carraspeó- Soy su abogada.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal te va Dean?- Preguntó Hermione

-Bien, el trabajo me ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo pero no me quejo.

-Padma me dijo que estabas saliendo con su hermana, ¿Me equivoco?- El sonrojo del muchacho le dio la respuesta afirmativa.

-Yo…bueno ejem…sí, sí claro… ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?- Preguntó a trompicones.

Hermione sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Dean.

-No te has de preocupar Dean, según me cuenta Padma, su hermana está bastante contenta contigo.

Al instante Dean lució una sonrisa tan grande que Hermione temió que se le fuera a desencajar la mandíbula.

-¿Cuándo podrá salir?

Dean tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que habían vuelto al tema de Malfoy, carraspeó y ojeó sus informes.

-Es necesario que pase el día y quizás la noche, mañana estará como nuevo y podrás llevártelo, aunque…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Me permites una pregunta?- Vaciló- ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-Porque sé que es inocente, es todo- Dijo con seriedad, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de que ésa fuera su única razón.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de madera blanca y entró. La habitación estaba bien ventilada, los primeros rayos de luz solar traspasaban los cristales y se colaban por los huecos que dejaban las cortinas.

En la cama, Draco Malfoy dormía con gesto cansado, tenía varías vías intravenosas conectadas a sueros y una máquina que marcaba sus latidos.

Hermione dejó el bolso en la mesa y se sentó en el sillón. Observó su cara, estando así dormido realmente parecía un ángel.

Suspiró y deshecho esa idea de su cabeza.

Al instante un zumbido la sacó de su ensoñación, el móvil estaba pegando pequeñas sacudidas, haciendo que todo su bolso se moviera.

Cogió el bolso y miró el número, al reconocerlo cogió aire y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, soy yo Harry, tranquilo estoy bien.

-Me ha sorprendido que no vinieras a trabajas, ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, no estoy con Malfoy en San Mungo.

-¡¿Te ha hecho algo?!- Hermione sonrió ante el instinto protector de su amigo.

-No Harry, es él el que está en la cama.

-… ¿Le has hecho tú algo?- Preguntó con interés.

-¡Harry!

-Perdón, perdón, aunque no me habría extrañado, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que le das su merecido.

-Eso fue en tercero…

-No negarás que estuvo muy bien, ¿verdad?- Hermione se aseguró que Malfoy siguiera dormido y respondió.

-Estuvo muy bien.

Ambos rieron con ganas, añorando sin querer esos días despreocupados en los que los tres…

Hermione guardó silencio ante el recuerdo de Ron y Harry pareció sentirlo porque rápidamente volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres que vaya?

-La verdad es que te lo agradecería, pues quisiera ir a casa a cambiarme.

-Bien, iré en cuanto termine mi turno, nos vemos pronto Hermione.

-Adiós Harry- Susurró, colgando el teléfono.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Hermione se giró de golpe, observando cómo Draco la miraba con incredulidad.

-¿No sabes lo que es un teléfono móvil?- Dijo sosteniendo el aparato en alto.

-No, ¿Es un aparato muggle?- Hermione asintió- Entonces no me interesa lo más mínimo.

-Como quieras- Dijo guardándolo.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Ambos se quedaron callados, Hermione asombrada por su propia pregunta y Draco anonadado por su interés.

-Bien…- Respondió al final- ¿Estamos en San Mungo?- Hermione asintió, volviéndose a sentar en la silla cercana a la cama, acompañada de un grueso tomo forrado con papel de periódico-

Draco pegó un respingo al sentirla tan cerca, pero no dejó que se notase, al revés, se acomodó en la cama y le dio la espalda.

Hermione emitió un suspiro y abrió el libro, dejando que sus palabras la transportaran a un mundo diferente, donde no tenía que lidiar con aquel sujeto mimado.

* * *

Draco se aburría, claro que se aburría. El hecho de estar tumbado lo enervaba, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? ¿Molestar a Granger? No sería buena idea dado que dependía de ella, cuanto le molestaba depender de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y observó a Hermione, la cual estaba inmersa en su libro. Notó que su labio a veces se fruncía, otras leía en voz muda algún párrafo y en otras sus dientes lo mordían con insistencia.

Sin darse cuenta Draco sonrió, su cara de concentración era dulce y divertida. De vez en cuando uno de sus tirabuzones castaños caía sobre su campo de visión. Entonces Hermione alzaba sus dedos y con un movimiento rápido volvía a estar en su sitio.

Realmente Hermione era una mujer diferente, especial. Pero claro, él no lo admitiría nunca. Draco rememoró todos sus anteriores noviazgos, la única que podía haberla alcanzado era Pansy.

Draco cerró los ojos con dolor al recordar el rostro anguloso de Pansy Parkinson. A su mente vino la imagen de la mansión Parkinson destrozada, de Pansy tirada en el suelo, sin vida. Recordó el dolor que sintió en ese instante, porque aunque sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, Pansy fue una buena amiga y compañera.

Rememoró su última charla.

_-Draco debes de cuidarte de ella- Dijo la morena, mientras le alcanzaba una de las copas llenas de whisky de fuego._

_-Lo tendré Pansy, no has de preocuparte, sólo será una visita al Bosque Negro- Pegó un trago del licor- Astoria está empeñada en hacer unas vacaciones más"rurales"- Enfatizó con algo de sorna._

_Pansy asintió, mirando con algo de preocupación a su amigo, nunca se había fiado de Astoria._

_-Blaise me ha dicho que vuestra relación va viento en popa- Dijo Draco_

_Pansy sonrió y asintió; sus sentimientos con Blaise siempre habían estado enterrados, pero una vez que el moreno se le declaró, no pudo resistirse._

_-Planeamos nuestro compromiso para dentro de poco, espero que estés aquí para la boda, Draco, nos complacería mucho que fueras nuestro padrino._

_-Será un honor- Dijo con una sonrisa verdadera. Se alegraba de que sus dos mejores amigos fueran felices al fin._

Notó su corazón contraerse, su amor fue truncado a pocas semanas de la boda, aun no podía creer que su amiga hubiera muerto sólo por tener una marca en el antebrazo, sólo por intentar proteger a los suyos.

Porque Draco sabía que Pansy jamás había torturado ni matado a nadie, como mucho alguna herida superficial; pero aún así había recibido el mismo castigo que aquellos que disfrutaban desmembrando a muggles.

La vida no era justa para aquellos, que cómo él, están condenados a vivir en la sombra.

* * *

Cuando Dean Thomas abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver la escena, Draco Malfoy estaba observando con insistencia a Hermione, y ésta se encontraba centrada en su libro, sin darse cuenta de la atención que el rubio tenía puesta en ella.

Antes de provocar un conflicto, cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, provocando un ruido que sacó a ambos de su ensoñación.

-Hola Dean- Saludó Hermione.

-Hermione, Malfoy- Draco realizó un pequeño cabeceo como saludo- vengo a deciros los resultados de los análisis. Busca entre sus papeles hasta dar con uno- Ejem…bien…tienes bajo el nivel de azúcar, las proteínas son casi inexistentes por no hablar del hierro; también hemos encontrado pocos leucocitos en tu sangre, lo que indica que tu alimentación no ha sido muy buena. A pesar de que tienes los niveles de almidón estables, por lo que cenaste bien anoche.

Draco asintió, afirmando las dos suposiciones.

-Te seguiremos alimentando por vía intravenosa hasta la noche, luego podrás tener una cena normal, aunque habrá que ir poco a poco.

-Gracias Dean.

-No ha porque darlas, Hermione, luego nos vemos- Dicho esto le dirigió una última mirada de recelo a Draco y salió por la puerta.

Draco esperó a que los pasos de Thomas dejaran de escucharse en el pasillo y volvió a girarse hacia la castaña.

-¿Granger, no tienes otro libro en ese bolso? – Al instante se arrepintió de su petición y añadió- Mira mis niveles de aburrimiento que te estoy pidiendo a ti entretenimiento.

Hermione le miró con suspicacia.

-Claro que tengo, pero no creo que te interesen los libros de leyes mágicas, ¿O sí?

Draco se enfurruñó y la miró con enfado.

-¿Acaso crees que mi inteligencia no llega para leer uno de esos?

Hermione mantuvo la sonrisa como respuesta.

-Dámelo y te lo demuestro- Le retó Draco

-Bien como quieras- Dijo encogiendo los hombros, se acercó al bolso y buscó entre sus bolsillos. Al final sacó un libro fino, de tapa oscura y algo malgastada.- Aquí tienes, "_La ley mágica frente a la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos",_- Leyó antes de dárselo, disfrutando de la cara que ponía el rubio- Seguro que lo encontrarás…estimulante- Sonrió con maldad.

Draco la miró asombrado ante su acto mezquino y lo cogió sin rechistar, aunque dentro de él preferiría leer cualquier cosa que no fueran elfos domésticos y sus derechos.

* * *

Era increíble lo mucho que le costaba aguantar la carcajada. Hermione no recordaba haber hecho algo tan duro, y es que era imposible viendo la cara de consternación de Draco, pues con cada hoja que pasaba, su ceja rubia se alzaba más y más; tanto que Hermione pensaba que se iba a salir de su frente.

Un sonido ronco afloró en su garganta y Draco desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Te parece gracioso?

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa contraída, pero la risa se le escapó de su boca y comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás, sujetándose el estómago.

Draco la miró atónito, nunca la había visto reírse, y la verdad es que su risa era alegre y dulce, tanto que él también empezó a reírse, aunque de forma más disimulada.

-Eres cruel, Granger.

-No…dirás…que…no…es…divertido- Dijo ella entre risas

Draco iba a lanzarle el libro cuando una voz varonil interrumpió las carcajadas.

-¿Hermione?

-¡Harry!- Chilló, y al instante intentó calmarse, aunque la carcajada seguía atragantada en su garganta.

-Hola yo… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el chico, mirándola con preocupación.

-Yo…ejem…sí Harry…- Murmuró entre sonidos roncos- Gracias por…venir…yo tengo…que irme…sí…luego vuelvo…

-Am si bueno, claro, tú tranquila- Miró a Draco, quien sonreí con gesto contraído- Yo te espero…

-Gracias Harry- Susurró antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Eh, Granger, el libro!

Hermione se giró y alternó su mirada entre el libro y Draco

-Casi prefiero que te lo quedes- Sonrió, Draco la miró horrorizado antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Esa mujer es malvada- Murmuró, dejando el libro en la cama, lo más alejado posible.

* * *

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Harry

Draco le hizo caso omiso y lo observó de arriba abajo, Harry Potter había cambiado mucho, tenía en su barbilla una barba que necesitaba un corte pronto y sus ojos verdes estaban cansados.

-¿Malfoy, me has escuchado?- Volvió a insistir.

-Pregúntaselo a ella, Potter.

Harry lo miró con seriedad pero acabó asintiendo. Se acercó a la silla que hace poco había ocupado Hermione y la alejó un poco de Malfoy. Después se sentó, sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara, Potter?- Preguntó divertido.

-No me fio de ti, Malfoy, ni un pelo. Más te vale andar con ojo.

-¿En serio? ¿Me estás amenazando?

-No te amenazo, te pongo en aviso- Aclaró

-Pues no te preocupes, Potter, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a tu querida amiga.

Harry asintió, recostándose en la silla.

-¿Y qué me dices de Greengrass?

Draco se tensó al instante.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Sabes que te la tiene jurada, y mientras estés con Hermione no te va a pasar nada malo, pero una vez que quedes libre quiero que te vayas, Malfoy, que te alejes de Hermione- Su mirada dejó de ser serena para volverse fría- Porque cómo Astoria le toque un solo pelo, la culpa será toda tuya, ¿Lo has entendido?

Draco y Harry se miraron en silencio, al final Draco asintió.

-Te prometo que me alejaré de ella, Potter, de todas maneras no querría pasar más tiempo con Granger, eso te lo aseguro.

-Bien, me alegro de que todo haya quedado aclarado.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió al hospital se encontró con Harry en la puerta, fumaba con insistencia, dejando que el aire se llevara las bocanadas de humo.

-¿No lo habías dejado?-Harry sonrió.

-Sólo cuando Ginny no mira, la verdad es que me viene bien para tranquilizarme, estos días en la oficina son una locura.- Dijo emitiendo otra bocanada- No paran de aparecer casos de mortífagos exiliados que se entregan a nosotros sólo para protegerse de las masas.

Hermione asintió y se apoyó contra la barandilla de metal

-¿Y esa bolsa?- preguntó Harry observando el cargamento que llevaba su amiga.

-Libros para Malfoy.

-Te preocupas demasiado por él…

Hermione ignoró su comentario y cambió de tema-¿Y bien, a quién habéis encontrado?

Harry apagó el cigarro en el cenicero.

-A una familia entera, apuesto a que Malfoy le alegrará saber que su buen amigo Nott está a salvo.

-¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott?

-El mismo. Y no vas a creerte a quien hemos encontrado con él- Hermione le miró, instándole a continuar- A Luna Lovegood, y tenía una barriga de muchos meses.

* * *

Draco volvía a tener el libro de tapa oscura entre sus manos, la verdad es que era más interesante que quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la pared; aunque sabía que era una tontería liberar a un elfo contra su voluntad. Aunque no había sido el caso de Dobby, pero él era un elfo diferente.

-¿Malfoy?

Draco cerró el libro con rapidez y lo dejó en la cama.

Hermione entró con una sonrisa tranquila, cargando una bolsa de aspecto pesado. Se acercó a él y la dejó encima de la cama.

-¿Y esto es?

-Pensé que sería muy cruel obligarte a leer este- Dijo señalando el libro de los elfos domésticos- Por lo que te he traído algo más animado, de mis años como estudiante.

Draco inspeccionó el contenido, había libros de Historia Mágica, Leyendas, Hechizos y Defensas. Pero el que más lo impresionó fue un tomo de cuero rojo, que narraba en letras negras "Maldiciones y sus soluciones". Miró con una ceja alzada a Hermione.

-¿Qué? Lo usaba cuando estábamos en busca de los horrocruxes, es interesante- Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Si? ¿No quieres decir nada con esto?

-Malfoy, si deseara echarte en cara el pasado no usaría un libro, eso tenlo por seguro- Aseguró con firmeza- Si tanto te molesta me lo llevo- Dijo cogiéndolo de sus rodillas.

Draco agarró el libro justo por donde estaban las manos de Hermione y ambos se quedaron parados.

Hermione sentía los finos dedos de Draco sobre los suyos y Draco notaba la cálida y suave piel de Hermione.

Al final fue Hermione quien soltó el agarre y poco a poco deslizó sus manos hasta alejarlas del tomo.

-Prefiero leerlo, sino te importa- Agregó el rubio, volviéndolo a poner sobre sus rodillas.

-No, claro…- Murmuró ella, algo confundida. Se sentó en la silla y abrió su propio libro.

-Gracias- Susurró Draco al rato. Hermione le miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué?

-No pienso repetirlo, Granger- Aseguró él con tono serio.

Hermione sonrió y volvió a su libro.

-De nada.

* * *

Bueno os quiero agradecer a todos los que seguís esta historia, en serio muchas gracias ^^

Y un besote a mis queridas

SilvanaLuci

aRiElLa 95

Giselle Lestrange

mary-animeangel

Que me dan ánimos con sus comentarios y me echan reprimendas si tardo xD

Se os quiere!

Un besotee


	7. Mirar hacia delante

Su mirada se centra en el líquido color ámbar del vaso, en los movimientos relajados que produce una vez que lo mueve. Siente además el calor de la chimenea de leña a su izquierda, las llamas bailan alrededor del tronco, amenazando con agotar la integridad del mismo. En ese momento de relativa calma, en el que el silencio irrumpe de forma aplastante, impidiendo el más mínimo sonido, es cuando Blaise Zabini deja que los pensamientos inunden su cabeza.

Podría decirse que es un hombre son suerte; al fin y al cabo fue el único de sus amigos que supo huir cuando era necesario, que supo esconderse en el lugar indicado y que supo hacer los cambios pertinentes para que a su vuelta, nadie sospechara de él.

Miró entonces hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, donde la marca tenebrosa había sido sustituida por un dragón de lomo puntiagudo, que mantenía entre sus fauces una bola de ardiente fuego rojizo. Aún recordaba el dolor que le había producido borrar ese rastro de su pasado, meses y meses de incesante penuria y malestar. Y todo para que el color dejara de ser vivo y la serpiente enroscada proveniente de la calavera se convirtiera en una cicatriz rosada, pero no transparente.

Por ello decidió tatuarse de nuevo, para tapar los últimos estragos de aquel signo, que tanta muerte y desesperación le había provocado. Y aún así tuvo que esperar y tatuarse repetidas veces, ya que la marca siempre acababa por traspasar la tinta negra.

Pero la suerte no siempre le había acompañado. Ésta vez miró hacia su dedo anular, donde descansaba el anillo de plata, con bordes de oro blanco que se cruzaban entre ellos, produciendo un efecto trenzado, sencillo pero regio.

"Cómo lo eras tú" – Pensó, acordándose de cierta morena de ojos verdosos que tantas veces le había robado el corazón. Y que cuando al fin parecía que podrían estar juntos, el destino había decidido jugársela de nuevo, arrebatándole lo que más quería.

Porque aunque creía y confiaba en que su mansión estuviera bien protegida, en que todos estuvieran a salvo. No era así. Y la turba llegó rauda y rápida, acabando con tantas vidas que no se merecían eso.

Nadie se merecía eso.

* * *

El elfo se deslizó con suavidad sobre el suelo de madera, procurando que sus pasos no sonaran demasiado, pero intentando hacerse notar.

Blaise torció la cabeza hacia él, instándole a hablar.

-Hay alguien que quiere verlo, amo- Dijo con firmeza y serenidad.

-¿Quién?

-La señorita Greengrass, amo.

Blaise se tensó al instante, agarrando con más fuerza de la debida el fino vaso de cristal. Daphne no se habría presentado sin avisar, por lo que sólo podría ser ella.

-Puedes decirle que no pierda el tiempo, pues yo no pienso malgastar el mío con su presencia.

El elfo asintió, retirándose con rapidez.

Blaise se preguntó el motivo de la visita inesperada de Astoria, pero la verdad es que poco le importaba lo que ella quisiese.

Un sonido de impacto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al otro lado de la puerta se oían pasos y algunos gruñidos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y unas pisadas se acercaron, hasta quedar a un metro de Blaise. Éste no se volvió, sino que le pegó otro trago al vaso y miró al frente.

-Astoria- Saludó

-Mi querido Zabini…- Siseó, acercándose hasta posar sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno- Ya no tratas a tus amigos como antes, he tenido que deshacerme de ese elfo tuyo para pasar.

Blaise se tensó ante su roce.

-¿Amigos? ¿Acaso conoces el significado de la palabra?- Preguntó.

Astoria rió con estridencia, se alejó del sillón y avanzó hacia la butaca libre, quedando en frente de Zabini; el cual alzó su mirada con odio, inspeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Pareciera que me quisieras matar con la mirada, Zabini- Sonrió con picardía, recostándose en la butaca. Blaise no respondió.- Sabes, esperaba una bienvenida más cálida…

-¿Cálida?- Preguntó con sorna- No deberías estar aquí, y lo sabes.

-¡Te has vuelto un aburrido! ¿Qué ha pasado con el Blaise fiestero, que disfrutaba invitando a chicas guapas a una copa?

-Murió, cuando le arrebataron lo que más quería.

El silencio se interpuso entre ambos, pero Astoria no perdió su sonrisa, es más, parecía que ésta se había ensanchado.

-Ya supongo…Pero creía que lo superarías, al fin y al cabo tú nunca te mostraste dolido ante una pérdida, ¿Verdad?

-Las personas cambian.

-Cierto.

-Incluso tú, por desgracia no has mejorado, sino que te has hundido más en la mierda.

Astoria frunció la sonrisa, convirtiéndose en una mueca molesta.

-No has venido aquí para hablar de cambios, ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó el moreno, mientras tomaba otro trago.

Ella recuperó su semblante tranquilo, volviendo a componer su sonrisa dulce y venenosa.

-No, claro que no- Corroboró. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con gesto despreocupado- He oído cosas, por lo visto mi querido Draco ha conseguido un abogado, pero ya sabes…no suelo fiarme de los rumores y he venido a comprobar mis sospechas.

-Abogada- Le corrigió Blaise.

-¿Qué?

-Es una abogada, no un abogado.

-Sí…- Se obligó a sonreír, aunque sus manos apretaron con demasiada fuerza los brazos del sillón, tornándose sus nudillos más blancos de lo habitual. - Draco siempre ha tenido debilidad por las mujeres… ¿Y quién es la "afortunada"?

-Segura que la recuerdas de Hogwarts, ¿Cómo solíais llamarla tú y tu grupo de lameculos? ¡Ah sí! ¡"Marginada comelibros! ¿No?

Astoria se quedó callada, mirando con asombro a Blaise.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa…esa…sangre sucia está defendiendo a Draco?

-Es la mejor y Draco siempre quiere lo mejor.

Astoria volvió a incorporarse, mirando con diversión a Blaise.

-¿Lo mejor? Puede que esa sangre sucia sea buena abogada, pero alguien cómo ella no puede ser la mejor.- Escupió con odio

-¿Qué ocurre Astoria, tienes miedo?- Ella levantó la ceja con superioridad- Puede que esa sangre sucia consiga alejar a Draco de ti…

-Oh y eso te encantaría.

-No, lo que me encantaría sería verte encerrada en una celda oscura de Azkaban, pagaría millones por ver tu cara de sufrimiento.

-¿Si? Pues siento decepcionarte Blaise, pero tengo mi lindo culo bien resguardado…Creo que antes vuelves tú a Azkaban que yo- Canturreó mientras se levantaba, caminando hacia la chimenea- Además, ¿Quién osaría meter en Azkaban a una chica dulce, despachada por su prometido, devastada por el su situación, sumida en un mar de dolor…en prisión?- Lloriqueó.

-Eres despreciable.

Astoria volvió a sonreír, despejándose las pocas lágrimas que había soltado.

-Nadie le creería a él antes que a mí, Zabini, y lo sabes.

-Granger podrá cambiar eso.

-Confías demasiado en esa sangre sucia, pero no te preocupes- Se volvió, caminando hacia la puerta, sujetando el dorado picaporte, antes de girarlo añadió- Cuando Draco reciba su…merecido… yo misma me ocuparé de esa Granger.

* * *

Hermione ignoró los insultos e improperios que Draco emitía. Dejó que sacase todo el odio venenoso que estaba guardando y sólo cuando Draco volvió a tumbarse, cansado, alzó la voz.

-Podrás ir a visitarle cuando salgamos.

Draco la miró sin comprender, al instante afloró en su semblante la mueca de superioridad tan característica de él.

-No necesito tu permiso, Granger, cuando quiera ir a ver a Nott, iré.

-¿No?- Hermione se cruzó de brazos esbozando una sonrisa divertida- Pues tú me dirás cómo vas a ir sólo a Azkaban, sin varita, abogado ni nadie que te pueda llevar.

Draco abrió la boca, preparando una sarta de palabras malsonantes que sin duda callarían esa bocaza, sin embargo su lengua se quedó quieta y volvió a cerrar los labios, sin soltar una letra.

Hermione le miró expectante, pero al ver que Draco no replicaba se quedó tan confundida como él.

"¡Vamos Draco! ¿A qué esperas?"- Gritó una voz en lo más profundo de su ser, pero él siguió callado, preguntándose el motivo de su silencio.

¿Acaso ya no era capaz de atormentar a Granger? No podía ser, no podía haber perdido esa asombrosa habilidad.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a abrir la boca, listo para hablar.

-¿Sabes Granger qué…?- Pero cuando los ojos castaños de ella lo miraron, Draco volvió a quedarse sin habla.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó ella.

"Maldita sea, di algo, lo que sea"- Pensó.

-Emm, ¿Sabes ya cuándo podré salir?

-En cuanto Dean venga con el veredicto, no creo que tarde mucho más.

Draco asintió y Hermione volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el aparato muggle que tanto le asombraba a él. Aunque no lo admitiría, ni preguntaría. Por supuesto que no.

Sin embargo la duda llegó a la mente del rubio, rápida y afilada, derrumbando todos sus esquemas y protecciones. ¿Acaso tenía algo la mirada de Hermione? Sólo eran unos ojos marrones, comunes y corrientes, para él, sin nada de especial, ¿no?

Pero Draco sabía que se mentía a sí mismo pues, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, los ojos de Hermione eran grandes, rasgados y brillantes, como dos troncos fuertes y nobles, dispuestos a aguantar millones de vendavales y seguir en pie.

Los suyos, eran unos ojos capaces de dejar a un hombre helado, y él no era la excepción.

* * *

Descanso, hidratación y una buena alimentación. Ésos habían sido los consejos de Dean y Hermione le había prometido que, si era necesario, lo vigilaría hasta asegurarse de que estaba cumpliendo todo eso cómo es debido.

Pero después de tantas horas postrado en una cama, lo último que Draco quería era volver a tener que tumbarse. Por lo que cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione, se negó a sentarse.

-Malfoy, en serio, aún estás débil, siéntate- Le imploró con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Ni loco Granger.

Hermione suspiró y se encaminó a su habitación, sin dejar de murmurar métodos de tortura hacia el rubio.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Draco sonrió, triunfante. Miró a sus lados y recordó el hambre que tenía, en el hospital no le habían dejado comer mucho, pero ahora que Hermione no miraba, podría hacer alguna incursión a la nevera.

Se acercó al aparato y apoyó las manos en las asas, inspiró y con suavidad lo abrió poco a poco. Expiró y la abrió del todo. Entonces esperó.

Ni un solo sonido.

Sonrió aún más y miró el contenido. Por suerte estaba bastante abastecido. Después de apurara los restos sobrantes de una ensalada de pasta, cogió algo con forma cuadrada y color amarillo.

-Na…ti…llas…- Leyó en la etiqueta. Giró el producto entre sus manos, cerciorándose de que no había nada extraño y asintió, complacido.

Cerró la nevera y se apoyó en la encimera. Tiró de una etiqueta triangular que sobresalía, quitando la cubierta de plástico, y se asombró al ver el contenido, una especie de sustancia amarillenta.

Draco se la acercó a la nariz e inspiró. A sus fosas nasales llegó el olor de la vainilla. Encogiéndose de hombros sumergió un dedo en el recipiente y volvió a sacarlo.

La sustancia tenía un aspecto semi-líquido, pero no era pringoso. Con mucho cuidado se lo llevó a la boa, hasta que su lengua saboreó las llamadas natillas.

-Interesante- Susurró para sí.- ¿Se comerá como un vaso de leche?

Al ver que no venía con ningún utensilio junto al recipiente supuso que estaba en lo cierto, así que sin reparo alguno se dispuso a beber el contenido. El sabor era magnífico pero tenía un método poco higiénico.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

Draco pegó un respingo y alejó el postre de él, por desgracia no había terminado su contenido, por lo que el restante cayó sobre su cara, justo en el ojo izquierdo y parte del derecho.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó, palpando en la encimera en busca de un trapo- ¡No te quedes ahí mirando Granger, se me ha metido un poco de _natullos_ en el ojo! ¡Pásame un trapo!

Hermione lo miró con verdadero asombro, dudosa entre enfadarse o echarse a reír. Al ver que Draco intentaba a toda costa coger algo con lo que limpiarse, se acercó y le aproximó el trapo.

Draco se limpió rápidamente deseoso de acabar con aquella situación denigrante. Esperaba encontrarse a una Hermione muerta de risa, destornillándose de su situación, pero cuando hubo limpiado su campo de visión la imagen fue otra.

Hermione lo miraba con seriedad, con ambas manos sujetadas en la cintura.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que nada de comer porquerías- Le espetó, arrebatándole el recipiente de plástico.

-Tampoco pasa nada Granger, sólo te hace falta el sombrero puntiagudo para parecerte a McGonagall.

-¿Sí? ¡Pues a ti sólo te falta una verruga en la nariz para parecerte a Filch! ¡¿Qué clase de estúpido no sabe que esto se come con cuchara?!

Draco permaneció en silencio, notó su orgullo derrumbarse, pero no iba a permitírselo. Se acercó a ella, encarándola.

-¡No necesito aprender el uso adecuados de objetos muggles! ¡Eso te lo dejo a ti y al resto de sangre…!- Se calló, cómo si un cepo hubiera aprisionado sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Sangre qué, Malfoy? ¡Ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara!- Respondió ella, furiosa, acercándose más.

Draco sentía su olor, estaba demasiado cerca. Notaba sus aletas moverse con rapidez, y el brillo furioso de sus ojos. Se quedó paralizado, observándola.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el timbre sonó. Ambos se alejaron automáticamente y Hermione se acercó a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando reconoció a la persona. Con rapidez agarró el picaporte y lo giró, abriendo la puerta.

La muchacha del rellano le sonrió con cansancio, tenía el largo y rubio pelo recogido en una coleta, oscuras ojeras rodeando sus ojos azules y una prominente barriga que no pretendía esconder.

-Luna…- Susurró Hermione, antes de abrazarla.

* * *

-Hola Hermione- Respondió ella, mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda- Me alegro de verte.

Hermione se separó y la invitó a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Luna observó el apartamento con verdadera curiosidad, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Draco.

-Hola Draco- Saludó sin reparos, sonriéndole igual que lo había hecho con Hermione.

-Hola Luna- Respondió él- Veo que tu barriga sigue creciendo.

-Sí, mi pequeña sigue reacia a salir, a pesar de que ya llevamos ocho meses, ¿Verdad cielo?- Preguntó a su barriga, mientras la acariciaba.

-Siéntate Luna, no quiero que hagas el esfuerzo de quedarte en pie- Le pidió Hermione. Luna se dejó llevar hasta el sofá, agradeciendo a su amiga el gesto- Así que… es una niña.

-Sí, Theo quiere que la llamemos Pansy, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente al respecto- Sonrió risueña.

-¿Pansy?- Preguntó Draco, mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Luna asintió.

-Espero que no te importe.

-En absoluto Luna, ese nombre no me pertenece y me alegra saber que va a seguir existiendo en una nueva persona.

Hermione observaba confundida la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban. La verdad es que había oído que Luna se había marchado de Londres con un hombre, pero nunca supo más. Ni en sus pensamientos más locos se imaginaba que es hombre sería Theodore Nott.

-¿Cómo está Theo?- Preguntó Draco

-Bien, deseando ver a sus amigos. Fue una de las razones por las que volvimos…Bueno eso y que…había alguien siguiéndonos, seguramente sería alguno de esos que van persiguiendo a exmortífagos. Por eso decidimos volver, ahora que yo voy a ser madre…necesitamos una relativa calma que sólo aquí podemos encontrar. Aunque eso signifique que él esté encerrado…- Susurró con voz más baja.

-Entiendo…Pero Theo necesitará un abogado…- Afirmó Draco, mirando de soslayo a Hermione.

-¡Sí por eso he venido!- Luna se giró hacia ella- Sé que estás ocupada Hermione y sé también que seguramente me odies por…irme con Theo, pero no puedo explicar lo que no se puede entender…Yo lo amo, y no dejaría que nada malo le pasase…- Lágrimas gruesas y profundas recorrieron las mejillas de Luna- Siento haberos mentido…

Hermione se quedó paralizada, nunca antes la había visto llorar, ni con las burlas, ni en la guerra. Jamás.

-Luna, no te culpo de nada- Le aseguró, agarrando su mano con fuerza.- Entiendo lo que dices, y no pienso reprochártelo; eres mi amiga, sólo eso me importa.

Luna asintió, conmovida.

Draco observaba la escena de cerca, extasiado por la actitud comprensiva de Hermione, nunca hubiera pensado que lo aceptaría tan deprisa. Pronto comprendió que esa era una conversación entre amigas, así que se levantó con disimulo y caminó hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione había observado sus pasos con disimulo, mirando la puerta por donde se había ido.

-Veo que os lleváis bien.

La castaña recuperó el conocimiento y miró a su amiga.

-Lo bien que nos podemos llevar, supongo; pero dime, ¿Cómo conociste a Theo?

Luna sonrió, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, allí donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros.

-Fue hace más de un año. Semanas después de la Gran Batalla yo me quedé con mi padre, ayudándole a reconstruir nuestra casa. Fue entonces cuando él apareció; estaba lleno de heridas y tenía muy mala pinta, decía algo de un ataque en su casa. Simplemente no puede dejarlo ahí, así que mi padre y yo lo escondimos en nuestra casa, hasta que la turba pasó de tres días hasta que recuperó el conocimiento y cuando lo hizo estaba asustado y confundido. Le ayudé a recuperarse y cuando estuvo bien del todo fuimos a su casa.- Luna calló, cogiendo aire para lo siguiente- Fue horrible, Hermione. Sus padres estaban…colgados del arco del vestíbulo. Theo permaneció en estado de shock durante varios días, pero poco a poco conseguí traerlo de vuelta, bueno algo cambiado. Toda la maldad había desaparecido, no tenía odio ni deseos de venganza. Un día dijo que conmigo sentía cosas que no podía explicar y…bueno. Supongo que nos enamoramos.- Sonrió, cuando el recuerdo de su primer beso llegó a su memoria.- Luego…bueno, mi padre no conseguía aceptarlo y aquí peligrábamos, por lo que decidimos emigrar a Noruega. Aunque después de un año ahí, nos descubrieron y fue cuando volvimos a Londres.

Hermione asintió, recopilando toda la información que Luna le estaba dando. Una duda afloró en su mente y no la supo contener.

-Luna… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas? ¿Qué te hizo…no sé, encender la bombilla?

-Pues…supongo que cuando dejé de verlo como un asesino, cuando olvidé todo el pasado.

-Pero, no es posible olvidarlo, yo…no sé si quiero olvidarlo.

-Hermione, el pasado es pasado y los muertos no…pueden volver con nosotros- Hermione se sintió incómoda cuando la imagen de Ron volvió a inundar su mente.- Pero si podemos hacer del futuro algo mejor.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí…- Los ojos de Luna miraron a un punto inexistente, recobrando ese gesto soñador tan característico de ella- Si vives en el pasado, jamás podrás ver lo que tienes delante y eso…no es muy alentador, ¿No crees?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero Luna tomó su silencio como una afirmación, así que no insistió.

-Ayudaré a Theo- Dijo al final. Luna la miró con ilusión-Sí tú dices que pueden cambiar, te creo.

Ambas sonrieron, fusionándose en otro abrazo.

Al fondo del pasillo había una habitación entreabierta, en el resquicio que dejaba se podía ver uno de los potentes y grisáceos ojos de Draco, quien lo había escuchado todo.


	8. Amargura

Theodore Nott nunca había sido un muchacho corpulento, es más, en más de una ocasión había sido blanco de burlas debido a su alta y flaca figura. Pero a pesar de ello, era un excelente estudiante, lo que le hizo destacar en Pociones y otras asignaturas.

Sin embargo había algo a destacar de Theodore Nott, y era la causa por la que casi nunca se le había visto con Draco Malfoy o Blaise Zabini a pesar de que eran sus mejores amigos. Esto se debía a que Nott no disfrutaba con algunas de sus actividades, poco ilícitas.

También estaba el hecho de que jamás había querido participar en sus burlas contra los nacidos de muggles, a pesar de que él era una sangre pura. Simplemente prefería quedarse al margen, dónde nadie pudiera señalarlo con el dedo.

Pero ahora estaba en una celda, en las más profundas entrañas de la prisión de Azkaban y probablemente su persona sería primera plana en la edición de aquel día del profeta.

Sólo lamentaba el hecho de que su amada también fuera fruto de observaciones y preguntas, estando en ese estado de embarazo no era conveniente el estrés.

Sonrió, recordando la niña que Luna llevaba en su vientre, su niña.

Seguro que heredará el hermoso pelo rubio de Luna y puede que los ojos claros de él. Será inteligente y creativa y hará temblar las paredes de Hogwarts, vaya a la casa que vaya.

Debido a su ensoñación no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban seguros a su puerta. Ni del sonido que generan el montón de llaves al chocar unas contra otras. Ni el crujido del cerrojo al abrirse.

Sólo salió de sus pensamientos una vez que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto, delgado y con ese inconfundible pelo color plata.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó confuso.

-Hola Theo, me alegro de verte.

* * *

Hermione se obligó a alegrarse, al fin y al cabo podría tener unas horas para ella sola, sin tener que ocuparse de Draco, eso era muy bueno ¿No?

Suspiró al sentir una extraña congoja apoderarse de su pecho. Cómo si algo siguiera uniéndole a él, como un hilo invisible, que tiraba más y más a cada paso que daba.

Pero siguió caminando, hasta que el "tirón" dejó de hacerse notorio y desapareció, dándole al fin el respiro que necesitaba.

Entró en la tienda con una mejorada autoestima, saludando de soslayo a la librera y entrando en su amada laberinto de pasillos.

Hermione añoraba estar en aquella librería, adoraba el olor a pergamino y a cuero que tantos buenos recuerdos le traían. Tomó el tercer giro y se encaminó a la parte más apartada, dónde un letrero narraba.

"Libros descatalogados"

Entonces sus manos se pusieron a buscar entre las estanterías, desechando aquellos que no merecían la pena y cogiendo los que sí, hasta que se formaba una pesada columna en sus brazos, que poco a poco amenazaba con caerse.

Cuando consideró que sus pequeñas extremidades no podrían con más peso dejó el pasillo, volviendo a la zona principal.

-Veo que ya tienes para un rato- Dijo un voz dulce y suave, proveniente de la librera.

-Así es Agatha- Sonrió Hermione, posando los libros sobre la desgastada mesa de madera oscura- Por suerte siempre tienes cosas interesantes allí atrás.

Agatha sonrió, pasando los libros por la máquina, haciendo que pequeños pitidos confirmaran el precio.

-Pues eres de las pocas personas que se llevan de esa sección…cincuenta y tres con seis – Susurró leyendo las cifras que marcaban la caja.

-Eso es porque la gente no sabe que lo mejor está escondido- Sacó la cartera y pagó el dinero estipulado. Cogió la pila de libros con cuidado y se acercó a la puerta.- Adiós.

-¡Adiós Hermione!- Exclamó antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta.

Hermione caminó hasta el banco de la esquina, dejó la pila de libros y miró a los lados. Cuando comprobó que nadie la miraba, sacó la varita y encogió los libros, hasta que adquirieron el tamaño de gomas de borrar. Entonces los metió en su pequeño bolso y sonrió, complacida.

-Debo decirle que eso es hacer trampa, querida – Dijo una voz aguda y venenosa a su espalda. Hermione se volvió confundida para mirar a aquella mujer de porte regio.

-¿Y usted es?- Preguntó.

-Me duele el hecho de que no sepas reconocerme…Granger, ya que yo he hecho el esfuerzo de hacerlo.

Hermione observó su ropa cara y su fina piel de porcelana; el suave y brillante cabello castaño y sus potentes y vibrantes ojos verdes.

Temió entonces darse cuenta de quien tenía delante, y como acto reflejo agarró con fuerza la varita que aún sostenía en su mano derecha.

-No esperaba verte en un barrio muggle, Astoria.

Ella sonrió entonces, aunque de una manera tan fruncida y forzada que pareció que había olido algo desagradable.

-Por lo visto los rumores son ciertos…-Dijo entonces, caminando hacia Hermione.

-¿Cuáles rumores?

-Oh, ¿Acaso lo desconoces?-Preguntó con gesto de preocupación- Pues…los que afirman que la desaparición de ese…estúpido pobretón te han trastornado hasta límites inigualables…- Hermione apretó los labios, aguantándose las ganas de hechizarla, pero Astoria siguió cerca de ella, rodeándola e inspeccionándola- Sólo mírate, tienes un aspecto horrible. Tu piel tiene un tono…amarillento y este pelo…- Sostuvo uno de sus mechones con gesto compungido- Pobre, pobre Granger. Seguro que también has subido unos quilitos en ese, ya de por sí enorme trasero, ¿Verdad?

Astoria sonreía con maldad mientras pensaban en el próximo comentario ofensivo, cuando la mano de Hermione aprisionó la suya con fuerza, obligándola a detenerse.

Miró con escondido asombro a Hermione, cuyos ojos castaños centelleaban, furiosos, intentando ocultar la rabia que de verdad sentía.

-¿Sabes que creo? Creo que tu vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida y penosamente despreciable, que tu único entretenimiento es intentar amargar la vida de otros, que según tú, son inferiores.

Astoria mantuvo su gesto de indiferencia marcada por una sonrisa malvada. Hermione se acercó más a ella, encarándola.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que yo ya no soy una niña débil y tímida, y ya no puedes hacerme nada- Le espetó con desprecio, soltándole la mano con furia y emprendiendo la marcha.

Astoria no podía creer lo que Hermione le había dicho, pero sabía que sus insultos sí la influían, por mucho que ella quisiera negarlo.

-En eso te equivocas, Granger- Exclamó, lo suficientemente alto para detener en seco el avance de la castaña- Crees que has madurado, que tu duro escudo puede defenderte, pero no es cierto. No has cambiado ni un ápice, comelibros, y estoy segura de que sigues llorando cada noche, esperando que tu amado vuelva ¿Verdad? …Seguro que gimes cada noche recordando cómo te follaba… ¿O me equivoco?

Hermione sintió las cálidas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, notó el dolor en su pecho, cada vez más fuerte y potente, destruyendo sus barreras, desestabilizándola por completo.

Pero no se volvió, no le daría ese gusto.

-Te puedo asegurar una cosa, Astoria- Comenzó a decir, obligando a su voz a permanecer firme- Pienso usar todas mis fuerzas, todo el tiempo y todo mi potencial para destruirte y no pararé hasta ver cómo te pudres en una celda.

Dicho esto caminó unos pasos y se desapareció

Astoria observó el lugar donde su cuerpo de había volatilizado y apretó los puños con fuerza. Un frío sentimiento se apoderó de ella, cubriéndola como si se tratara de una fina membrana, de la que no podía deshacerse.

Era el miedo, el verdadero miedo. Porque sabía que Hermione Granger no se andaría con tonterías y si de alguien debía tener cuidado era de ella. Pero Astoria también podía jugar a ese juego, claro que podía.

Miró a su derecha, dónde una chica de pelo rojizo paseaba a quien parecía ser su hijo.

Al instante Astoria, sonrió, recordando cierta pelirroja, prometida del "niño que sobrevivió". Sí, sin duda ella podría ayudarla en su plan.

-Ya verás, Granger- Susurró comenzando a andar, sin cambiar esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro- te daré dónde más te duela.

* * *

Cuando el suelo volvió a hacerse firme bajo sus pies, Hermione dejó que toda la rabia saliera, permitiendo que sus manos agarraran algunas cosas y las estrellaran contra la pared, sin importarle el ruido o los cristales esparcidos por el suelo.

"¿Por qué demonios le importaban tanto las palabras de esa…esa…?"

Puede que fuera porque en el fondo, escondían una terrible verdad, Hermione no era capaz de seguir hacia delante.

Al fin y al cabo era la única de todos sus amigos que no había rehecho su vida, la única que seguía visitando el Departamento de Transporte Mágico cada semana, con la esperanza de que hubiera buenas noticias, pero siempre recibía la misma.

-No señorita Granger, aún nada, pero le vuelvo a repetir que esto es demasiado complicado, debería darlo por perdido…-

Pero no lo hacía, sino que seguía con su enfermiza esperanza, impidiéndola hacer nuevas amistades, o incluso reafirmas las anteriores, tanto que a veces tenía fuertes discusiones con Harry o Ginny, en las cuales se podían pasar semanas sin dirigirse la palabra.

Sin contenerse, dejó que las lágrimas afloraran de sus entrañas, portando con ellas todo el dolor escondido, acumulado en su interior de forma ponzoñosa. Alzó la vista un momento, pensando que quizá hubiera algo que pudiera ayudarla a…olvidar.

* * *

-Te veo bien, a pesar de que tengas puesto es horrible pijama asqueroso, no sé, se te ve…ilusionado.

Theo sonrió, agradeciendo las palabras de su amigo.

-También yo te veo bien, Draco, por lo visto tu estancia en la casa de Hermione no es tan mala.

Draco miró con confusión a su amigo, ¿La había llamado Hermione?

-¿Desde cuándo esa familiaridad con ella?- Le espetó.

Theo sonrió de lado, mirando a su amigo divertido.

-¿Celoso?

El rubio abrió la boca desmesuradamente, pero la volvió a cerrar, quedándose sin palabras.

-No digas tonterías, Nott.

Él lo miró con burla y suspiró.

-La llamo así porque es muy amiga de Luna, y por lo tanto tendré que tratarla más- Aseguró sin perder la sonrisa- Pero no me has respondido, ¿Qué tal os lleváis?

-Bien…la verdad es que es…diferente a cómo era en Hogwarts…

-Normal Draco, las personas cambian- Respondió burlón.

-No sólo eso, está cómo perdida…no sé, casi siempre la encuentro en un estado de estupor semi-consciente, no sé si está triste o enfadada…No lo entiendo.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?

Draco volvió a guardar silencio, odiando el hecho de que la inteligencia de su amigo, diera siempre en el clavo.

-Debo marcharme ya, o se pondrá como loca.

-¡Corre con tu mujercita!- Exclamó entre risas.

Draco lo miró con fingido odio.

-Eres odioso- Siseó, pero cuando salió de la celda portaba una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando se apareció en el apartamento permaneció petrificado, preguntándose si ese montón de cristales rotos, sofás tumbados y restos de un florero estrellado contra la pared era el apartamento de Hermione.

Cayó entonces en la cuenta, ¿Y si alguien había entrado? ¿Y si Hermione estaba herida?

Un terror interior lo llenó, erizando todos los pelos de su piel.

-¡Granger!- Gritó, mirando a su alrededor.- ¡Granger!

Pero nadie le respondía, Draco sintió un sudor frío en su nuca y su boca actuó sola.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione maldita sea, respóndeme!

-Vaya…vaya, al final sí que sabías mi nombre…- Susurró una voz demasiado débil a su derecha.

Draco siguió la fuente hasta encontrarla, estaba apoyada sobre el sofá tumbado, agarrando con su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una botella de whiskey de fuego, a medio terminar.

-¿Pero qué demonios has hecho?- Preguntó, acuclillándose a su lado.

-No me miras así…no es la primera vez que lo hago… ¿Sabes?...

Draco observó los ojos de Hermione, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y el olor whiskey era inconfundible, lo que le indicaba que ya había bebido suficiente.

-Dame la botella.

-Ni loca, Malfoy- Aseguró ella, agarrándola con ambas manos.

-Vamos, Granger, suéltala.

-Vaya, con lo bien que sonabas cuando decías mi nombre…

-Bueno, tú tampoco dices el mío a menudo- Le espetó con una sonrisa.

-Touché- Respondió correspondiendo su sonrisa con otra- Está bien…si yo digo tu nombre…tú dices el mío, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, tú empiezas.

Hermione lo miró con insistencia, fijándose en sus potentes ojos grisáceos.

-No te daré mi botella…Draco.

Un sentimiento cálido recorrió el pecho de él.

-…Ya has bebido suficiente, Hermione…

Ella volvió a sonreír, alzando la mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio. Éste se estremeció ante el tacto, pero no se apartó ni un milímetro.

-Gran…Hermione, deberías ir a dormir…

-Chss- Susurró, soltando la mano que sujetaba la botella para callar la boca de Malfoy con ella.- No fastidies el momento…- Recorrió con el dedo la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo ante la tensión del rubio.

Draco no podía creer la actitud de Hermione, debería de estar muy ebria como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no era lo peor; sino que estaba sintiendo unas imperiosas ganas de que no parara, hasta al punto de que sus labios se le antojaron apetecibles.

"Draco, o te apartas o esto acabará mal" Le advirtió una voz en su fuero interno.

Como si de una orden se tratara, Draco se volvió a incorporar, aprovechando la confusión de Hermione para coger la botella de alcohol.

-Es hora de que descanses.

Hermione sonrió con cierta picardía, provocando que el estómago de Draco se revolviera.

-Eres un tramposo, utilizas tus…atributos para engañarme… ¿Verdad?- Titubeó, levantándose con dificultad- Pero claro, cómo sólo soy una sangre….sucia, ni siquiera eres capaz de…. –Pero guardó silencio al final.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó acercándose a ella- ¿De qué, Hermione?

Ella permaneció totalmente quieta, como si de pronto hubiese recuperado su estado sobrio.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente guapo?- Exclamó, alzando los brazos.

Draco se quedó callado, como si hubiera recibido un jarro de agua fría.

-Em…te lo agradezco pero…

-Ya sé, ya sé- Le interrumpió ella, sentándose en el faldón del sillón volcado- Sé que yo no soy una chica despampanante, ni siquiera soy guapa…puede que Ron fuera el único capaz de…verme…atractiva- Susurró, abrazándose a sí misma.

Draco se volvió a acuclillar, quedando ambos a la misma altura.

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que eso es mentira, cualquier hombre que te viera te desearía.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, produciéndose un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Él no podía aguantar más los gruñidos imperiosos de su interior, que clamaban a gritos los labios de la castaña.

-Y la verdad es que…se me está haciendo muy difícil no…

"Cállate Draco, ¡CÁLLATE!"

-¿No…qué?- Preguntó ella.

Draco la miró y se acercó a ella, hasta quedar ambos a escasos centímetros. Acarició su mejilla cómo antes había hecho ella, provocando el estremecimiento de la castaña.

Hermione podía sentir el cálido aliento de Draco, la respiración de ambos y como sus labios se iban acercando más y más.

Un roce, un simple roce que no terminó en nada.

Él apartó los labios cuidadosamente, hasta que sus ojos pudieron observar que Hermione había cerrado los ojos, esperando algo que no llegaba.

Rió con ganas, haciendo que Hermione abriera sus ojos y lo mirara, confusa.

-Lo siento, Hermione, prefiero besarte cuando estés consciente de ello.

-¡Estoy consciente de ello!- Exclamó ella

Draco volvió a sonreír, levantándose y agarrando la mano de ella. Hermione se incorporó a regañadientes y lo siguió, hasta dónde estaban ambas habitaciones.

El rubio soltó su mano con delicadeza.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella la miró con enfado, frunciendo los labios.

-Peor para ti, Draco, pues has perdido la única posibilidad que tenías para besarme – Siseó, antes de cerrar la puerta en un portazo.

Draco no omitió su amplia sonrisa, sin duda le encantará recordarle todo esto mañana por la mañana, sí, sin duda será algo digno de verse.


	9. Dudas

El rayo de luz entró de forma arrasadora, incidiendo justo en sus dos párpados. Hermione emitió un gruñido molesto e intentó alejarse de aquella fuente de incesante dolor. Por desgracia era imposible, ya que se moviera donde se moviese la luz le llegaba y es que era normal, siendo la hora que era y estando la cortina como estaba.

Abierta de par en par.

Al final se decidió por intentar abrir los ojos, pero en cuanto sus párpados se despegaron un milímetro, una corriente de dolor intenso recorrió su frente, hasta llegar a la nuca.

"Maldita resaca"- Pensó, mientras escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Casi no recordaba nada de ayer, veía fases borrosas, cuando empezó a beber más de la cuenta… sí tal vez habría roto algunas cosas, volcado el sofá…luego había aparecido Draco y…

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, de pronto el dolor había pasado a segundo plano.

"¿Qué había pasado con Draco?"

No recordaba mucho, sólo que había llegado, le había intentado quitar la botella y después…sí que había una imagen de él muy cerca…

-Oh no- Farfulló, incorporándose de pronto. ¿Acaso se habían besado?- Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se levantó de un salto, agarrándose a los bordes de la cama para no caerse, con algo de dificultad llegó a la puerta, sintiendo como si su cabeza quisiera estallar y abandonar su cuerpo.

Cuando salió al pasillo éste estaba desierto, silencioso.

Con cuidado avanzó hasta llegar al salón y al ver el estado de éste se le cayó el alma a los pies. No recordaba haber hecho tanto destrozo, pero las pruebas no engañaban.

Caminó entre los cristales, trozos de jarrones y restos de algún líquido, desparramado contra la alfombra. Al acercarse a la encimera vio la botella, medio acabada y descorchada.

Hermione se masajeó las sienes, pensando en la mejor forma de arreglar todo esto. Primero cogió la botella y la vació en la pila, cerciorándose de que no quedaba ni una sola gota en el recipiente. El olor a whiskey le llegó a sus fosas nasales, Hermione apartó un poco la cabeza, asqueada y mareada.

¿Cómo demonios había podido beberse casi una botella de eso si tanto le asqueaba el olor?

Suspiró y tiró el recipiente en el cubo de la basura, cerrando el armario donde éste estaba. Después cogió la varita y miró a su alrededor. Con tranquilidad comenzó a hacer florituras con ella, devolviendo las cosas a su sitio, reparando los cristales y jarrones y limpiando los restos de una borrachera que no debía haber ocurrido.

Tal vez era más débil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Draco se levantó con una súbita alegría, como si alguien le hubiera hecho tragar una botella entera de Felix Felicis.

No quiso atrasar más aquel día, que planeaba ser algo mítico, y se deshizo de las sábanas, abriendo la puerta de par en par y caminando con rapidez hacia el salón.

Sonrió al comprobar que Hermione ya estaba despierta, intentando borrar los rastros de ayer. Tenía la mirada cansada y dolorida, fruto de una resaca considerable.

-Buenos días Granger…

Hermione pegó un respingo tal, que por poco se le escurre el jarrón de las manos. Sin embargo consiguió cogerlo a tiempo, volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio.

-Buenos días…- Farfulló sin alzar la vista.

Draco sonrió, acercándose más a ella.

-¿Qué tal esa resaca?

Hermione lo fulminó con una mirada enfadada pero algo avergonzada.

-¿No decías que ya habías bebido más veces?- Insistió el rubio.

La castaña no respondió, sino que se giró, dándole la espalda. Claro que no era la primera vez, es más, tampoco había sido la peor. Recordaba vagamente que una vez se bebió dos botellas de whiskey. Ese fue el día en el que le habían dicho que Ron había desaparecido y no iba a volver.

Sí, Hermione ya había recurrido a los brazos de la bebida varias veces, pero su menudo cuerpo no lograba acostumbrarse a esas borracheras ocasionales, dejándola con una resaca horrible y dolorosa.

Metida en sus pensamientos no notó el acercamiento de Draco, hasta que este volvió a hablar muy cerca de ella, incidiendo con su fresco aliento en la nuca de la castaña.

-¿No me respondes Granger? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

Hermione se estremeció ante tal cercanía y Draco no pudo ocultar su sonrisa malvada al ver cómo ella se alteraba. Podía dar inicio a su divertimiento.

-¿No recuerdas nada? – Volvió a insistir. Hermione negó suavemente y cuando Draco se acercó a un más, susurrando sobre su oído se sorprendió cerrado los ojos y aguantando la respiración.

-Ayer hicimos un trato…- Susurró con voz melosa e insinuante – Dijiste que me llamarías por mi nombre si yo hacía lo mismo contigo…

Draco estaba disfrutando de la tensión de Hermione, sin duda alguna. Colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella, haciendo que pegara un pequeño respingo.

-También me pediste otras cosas…Hermione.

"Por Merlín" – pensó, odiándose así misma por su estado ebrio de ayer, aunque debía de admitir que su nombre en boca de Draco sonaba estupendamente y asombrosamente insinuante…Espera, espera ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡¿Insinuante?!

Cómo si de pronto hubiera recuperado su consciencia, Hermione se alejó de Draco, dejándolo en una pose extraña y con la confusión en su rostro.

-No te pedí nada, Malfoy…- farfulló ella, aunque no estaba nada segura.

Draco sonrió de nuevo.

-No estás cumpliendo con tu parte, Hermione.

"Otra vez, lo había dicho otra vez…La madre del cordero…"

Hermione se obligó a tranquilizarse, ya que su corazón estaba desbocado, por alguna extraña razón, que nada tenía que ver con el rubio. De eso estaba segura.

-Está bien…Draco…- Sin duda se sintió bastante extraña diciendo ese nombre- Dime entonces que se supone que te pedí anoche.

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Ni un poquito? ¡Qué decepción más grande me has dado! Yo que estaba seguro de que te había…encantado- Culminó sus palabras con una mirada insinuante, que acabó con la estabilidad de la castaña.

-Espera, espera… ¿Nos besamos?- Preguntó sin acabar de creerlo.

-Más bien tú me besaste a mí…- Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente- …con bastante desesperación, diría yo.

No podía ser, ¿Hermione Granger besando a Draco Malfoy? No, no, no. Aquello era irreal, asombrosamente irreal. Se obligó a clamarse y encontrar la parte racional de todo esto.

-Bien, digamos que se diera el caso de que te besé…

-Se dio- Aseguró con picardía.

-Tú… ¿Me seguiste el juego?

Draco borró su sonrisa de inmediato. Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué respondía, sí, no?

-Soy un caballero, no iba a apartarte de una bofetada…

-No me has respondido.

-¿Acaso querías que te empujara estando borracha?

-Draco…no te vayas del tema…

-… ¿Tanto te importa saberlo?

Hermione lo miró con intensidad, intentando descubrir algo en esos ojos grises, cerrados y misteriosos.

-Me interesa saber el motivo de que un chico me bese…

-Tú me besaste- Aclaró él.

-¡Bueno no importa!- Exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. Se sujetó la frente con fuerza, la cabeza pedía a gritos un descanso. Entonces una imagen fugaz le atravesó la mente.

"_Granger, prefiero besarte cuando estés consciente…"_

Hermione miró a Draco con asombro, pero pronto el asombro se transformó en furia.

-¡Ni siquiera te besé! ¡Maldito mentiroso!

El rubio no perdió su sonrisa, sino que la acentúo aún más.

-La que se lo ha creído has sido tú, Hermione, por algo será.

-No me cabrees, Malf…- Suspiró- Draco…

-Vamos, vamos – Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Quieto ahí…- Ordenó, aunque sus palabras sonaron poco seguras, por lo que el rubio no detuvo su avance.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia Draco se paró.

-¿Te incomoda mi cercanía?- Preguntó con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-No…

-¿No? Entonces no te molestará que me acerque más, ¿Verdad? – Dio unos pasos más.

-No veo el problema en ello- Aseguró con la voz un poco seca, notando como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban a cada paso que deba él.

Draco se aproximó tanto a ella, que sólo los separaban unos milímetros, observó a la castaña desde esta posición. Hermione no era una chica fea, ni mucho menos y tampoco tenía un cuerpo horrendo, como solía decirle en Hogwarts. Es más, estando como estaba, con una sencilla camisa suelta y unos pantalones cortos, que se perdían casi por completo por debajo de ésta, podría decirse que estaba sexy, muy sexy.

"¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando?"- Le reprendió una voz interna, aunque Draco hizo caso omiso, bajando la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente con la de la castaña.

Desde ahí podía percibir su aroma, acaramelado, suave y discreto, pero que inundaba cada unos de sus sentidos, dejándolo aturdido.

Hermione permanecía quieta, paralizada, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Draco tan cercano al suyo. No comprendía el motivo de su cercanía, pero se sorprendía al pensar que no le importunaba lo más mínimo. Es más, desde aquí sus labios estaban muy cerca. Sus finos y atractivos labios entreabiertos…

La voz de la conciencia retumbó en su interior y Hermione giró poco a poco la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándole. Pero cuando iba a alejarse del todo, dispuesta a olvidar ese extraño incidente, sintió una mano firme, pero dulce, agarrando su mentón y obligándola a volver a encontrar sus ojos.

-No creas que vas a escaparte de mí tan fácilmente...Hermione- Susurró, antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos, hundiendo sus labios en los de ella.

* * *

Hermione sintió un cálido sentimiento aflorar dentro de sí, como si alguien hubiera decidido encender un botón interno, inundándola de una calma extraña pero asombrosamente agradable.

Los labios de Draco se movían con fiereza, reclamando con pequeños mordiscos que abriera su boca, que le dejara pasar. Pero Hermione estaba tan paralizada que no sabía qué hacer, no se estaba resistiendo, pero tampoco participaba en lo que parecía ser un apasionado beso dirigido por uno sólo.

Draco entonces profundizó más su acercamiento, intentando provocar una respuesta en ella, daba igual que fuera buena o mala, aunque muy dentro de él esperaba que no fuera la segunda. Pasó sus manos del mentón hacia los hombros, bajando hasta encontrara un lugar cómodo en las caderas.

Hermione no dijo nada, sino que siguió en su estado de vegetal, con ambas manos a su cuerpo, inmóvil.

El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse, nadie jamás le había ocasionado esos problemas, lo normal era que las mujeres se rindieran a él sin poner la más mínima resistencia. Pero sus labios eran un festín demasiado dulce como para dejar de insistir y tirar la toalla, cómo último esfuerzo bajó el ritmo, convirtiendo su apasionado beso en uno más lento, casi dulce.

Fue cuando, poco a poco, Hermione cerró los ojos, dejando que ese sentimiento dejara de embargarle del todo, empezando a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que él, alzando sus brazos para acabar colocándolos en sus hombros, de forma tímida pero segura.

Un sentimiento de euforia recorrió la columna de Draco y volvió a acentuar el beso, comprobando con regocijo cómo Hermione seguía su ritmo, abriendo incluso su boca para él.

Y cuando aquello se convirtió en una guerra de sentimientos, labios y deseos, cuando a ambos les recorrió un profundo cosquilleo, cuando Hermione se rindió por completo a él, fue cuando saltó la alarma en la cabeza de Draco.

Como si de repente la piel de la castaña le quemase, se apartó de ella de golpe, haciendo que Hermione se desequilibrara un poco y lo mirara confundido.

Sin decir nada más, Draco se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso firme hacia su cuarto y cerrándolo tras de sí, de un sonoro portazo.

* * *

Hermione permaneció quieta, alzando la mano para tocarse el labio, consciente de que todo aquello no había sido un sueño y de que jamás, había sentido algo así, tan potente y cargado de sentimiento.

No lo entendía. No podía haber una explicación acorde con todo esto. Aunque, bueno, lo había hecho para ponerla nerviosa, ¿Verdad? Para disfrutar de su estado de enfado.

Sí, seguro que sí.

Pero ella le había respondido y eso no cuadraba en sus planos. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba interesada en él? Puede que una eternidad aquí sola haya acabado por afectar a sus necesidades femeninas.

Y si eso era así…Draco podría divertirse un poco.

* * *

Hermione estaba confundida. Pero no por el hecho de que Draco la hubiera besado, de sobra sabía la popularidad que le precedía. No, estaba realmente asombrada porque le había respondido.

Ella, Hermione Jean Granger, quien había besado a tan pocos hombres en su vida que se podía contar con los dedos de una mano, no había dudado mucho en corresponder su beso. Y luego estaba el caso de Draco, quien seguro que tendría que utilizar un pergamino asombrosamente alargado para contar sus ligues, triunfos o cómo se llamase.

¿Y por qué a ella? ¿Estaba tan desesperado que tenía que conformarse? Tal vez ayer ella le había dado a entender algún tipo de interés, pero no podía tomarla en serio, al fin y al cabo, no estaba en sus plenas facultades.

Suspiró. ¿Qué se debía hacer ahora? ¿Debería ir a hablar con él o tendría que olvidarlo?

Su orgullo de leona le decía lo primero, pero el miedo agolpado en su pecho le indicaba lo contrario.

¿A quién hacer caso en estos momentos?

* * *

En una calle abarrotada de hombres y mujeres, que charlan con cansancio sobre las ganas que tienen de volver a casa, dónde seguro que sus familias los esperan para cenar, nadie se habría fijado en una chica más, apoyada en una de las numerosas esquinas.

Nadie tampoco se fijó cuando esa chica alzó un poco su varita, acertando sobre una mujer de traje azulado, que inmediatamente se despidió de sus compañeros y avanzó hacia ella. Después ambas mujeres desaparecieron tras uno de los almacenes que por allí había. Tras unos minutos, sólo una de ellas volvió a salir, la del traje azul. Pero si alguien se hubiera fijado en su gesto, habría visto que ya no era cansado, sino que portaba una mueca malvada y perversa.

La mujer avanzó con firmeza, caminando a contra corriente a través de la marea de gente, saludando de forma simplona aquellos que parecían conocerla, sin pararse con la excusa de que se había dejado algo y tenía que volver.

Cuando alcanzó el puesto de seguridad se detuvo, buscando en el bolsillo de su traje la tarjeta de identificación, la cual tardó poco en encontrar, pues era lo único que había en el bolsillo.

-¡Anda Lurien! ¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿No me digas que te has vuelto a dejar la varita? – Exclamó una voz alegre y cordial, Astoria levantó la mirada y sonrió con tranquilidad al muchacho que se acercaba.

-Pues sí, ya ves que cabeza la mía…- Susurró, sin dejar de sonreír.

Por fortuna el chico no la miró con desconfianza, sino que negó suavemente, como si quisiera reprenderla.

-No pasa nada, vamos, te abro.

Astoria ensanchó su sonrisa, complacida por su suerte de haberse encontrado con una chica patosa y olvidadiza.

-Gracias, no tardaré mucho- Aseguró, avanzando sin detenerse una vez que el chico había retirado la barrera protectora.

* * *

El traqueteo del ascensor fue vacilante, sonoro y chirriante. Nunca antes se había percatado de lo antiguos que eran estos aparatos, debido sobre todo a que con el ajetreo constante y los cientos de voces que inundan el Ministerio de Magia cada día, nadie se fijaría en el estado de los ascensores.

Cuando llegaron a la planta indicada, el Departamento de Aurores, la puerta se abrió con delicadeza, dejando entrever un pasillo desierto, oscuro y silencioso.

Astoria sacó su varita y ésta se encendió al instante, guiando a su portadora con una brillante luz azulada a través del laberinto de pasillos. No le costó mucho llegar a la oficina de Potter, pues como figura máxima entre los aurores, su despacho era el más grande, al fondo del pasillo, donde destacaba una placa dorada justo encima de la puerta.

_Harry James Potter_

_Jefe del Departamento de Aurores_

Astoria miró con desprecio el membrete y sin perder un segundo se asomó por el cristal que componía la puerta. El despacho estaba oscuro y por lo que parecía, vacío.

Miró a sus lados una última vez y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó con cuidado, observando cada movimiento extraño; al fin y al cabo estaba en una oficina de auror, que de seguro, estaría protegida.

-¿Harry?- Susurró una voz, grave y calmada. Astoria apagó su varita de inmediato, al darse cuenta de que enfrente suya, se levantaba un gran cuadro con marco de oro, cuyo ocupante se revolvía inquieto- ¿Eres tú muchacho?- Volvió a repetir.

Astoria maldijo por lo bajo y sin tardar lanzó un conjuro silenciador al cuadro, que se calló de inmediato. También le lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_, para que no fuera capaz de moverse del sitio y avisar a alguien.

Cuando estuvo totalmente segura de que estaba a salvo, volvió a encender su varita, acercándola poco a poco al cuadro.

-Vaya, vaya…- Sonrió con maldad- No esperaba verle aquí, señor director…- Susurró con voz tranquila.

Albus Dumbledore miró a la mujer sin poderse mover, observándola y preguntándose, que hacía una trabajadora del Ministerio en el despacho de Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione miró la puerta, al fondo del pasillo. Draco no había salido en todo el día, y si lo había hecho, había aprovechado el momento de trabajo de la castaña.

La verdad es que no comprendía su actitud, ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? No, ése no era el Draco que ella conocía…Bueno, el caso es que tampoco se conocían con detenimiento…y ahora que lo pensaba, sabía muy poco de Draco Malfoy.

Conocía su pasado de mortífago, pero nada más allá de que se había unido al bando de Voldemort y que él, junto a su familia, lo habían abandonado poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Pero no sabía cuáles habían sido sus motivos, ni la razón de sus inquietudes. No conocía el porqué de esa actitud retrógrada ante los nacidos de muggles, ni tampoco sabía de él, ni de lo que pensaba.

-Granger…

Hermione se tensó al oír esa voz, alzó la mirada para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, sujetando lo que parecía ser un libro.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Hermione asintió, ocultando la pequeña congoja que sintió al ver que volvía a llamarla por su apellido.

-Antes de que digas nada…- Comenzó ella, interrumpiéndole.- No quiero que haya…malentendidos entre tú y yo.

Draco la observó con intensidad, preguntándose la verdad escondida tras esos ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué clase de malentendidos?

-Pues…por ejemplo eso que ha ocurrido esta mañana…

-¿Esta mañana?- Preguntó Draco con picardía, Hermione le miró seriamente, arqueando una de sus castañas cejas, justo como él solía hacer, gesto que a Draco le pareció bastante atractivo, aunque pronto borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza.- Lo único que te digo, es que no quiero que pienses lo que no es…

-¿Y qué se supone que no debo pensar?

-Que siento algo por ti, por ejemplo-Aseguró Draco y aunque parecía mantener su porte imperturbable, dentro de él se retorció algo, como si una pequeña vocecita intentara quejarse.

Hermione asintió, aportando el mismo gesto que él, aunque más frío, pues si de algo estaba segura, es que no iba a dejarse engañar por él, no de esa manera, ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

-Bien, volvamos a los verdaderamente importante- Aportó Draco, mostrándole el libro a Hermione, la cual lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Cómo lo has…?

-¿Cogido? No es muy difícil entrar en tu biblioteca, visto que la puerta está…abierta- le cortó.

-Ya, ¿Y para qué querías este libro de "_Recuerdos y pensaderos_" si se puede saber?

-Porque creo que ya sé lo que puede ayudarme, más bien quién- Hermione observó el libro y entonces cayó, mirando con recelo a Draco.

-No nos va a ayudar- Aclaró ella.

-¿Tan segura estás?

-Digamos que tu querida Astoria no se echa para atrás en lo que a terreno de amenazas se refiere.

Draco se revolvió en el sillón al oír su nombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hermione.

-Mira, sé que esto podría ayudarte mucho…

-Podría salvar mi trasero- Aclaró.

-Sí, podría salvar tu blanco trasero, pero no va a hacerlo, sencillamente porque yo no voy a pedírselo, su familia estaría en peligro.

Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Draco rompió ese silencio, incapaz de afrontar la negativa.

-Potter nunca ha tenido miedo a luchar por lo justo.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo esos dos anillos plateados fijos en ella, como si estuvieran inspeccionándola. Porque en el fondo sabía, que Draco tenía razón.

* * *

Hola querid s lectores! Siento mucho la tardanza, digamos que mi mente se mostraba reacia a encontrar un buen momento xD

Pero aquí está! su primer beso! *_* quiero agradeceros a tod s los que seguís este fic y a las que comentáis en cada capítulo, dándome los ánimos para seguir! Se os quiere!

un besotee


	10. La pequeña Pansy

Ginevra Weasley no sólo era la prometida del elegido, es más, su confianza y olfato para los negocios habían hecho de ella una buena comerciante, digna hermana de los gemelos Weasley.

Su tienda de artículos de quidditch era la más frecuentada del callejón, vendía cualquier tipo de escoba, ágil, rápida o resistente. También estaban las que sorteaban las bluggers y las que olían el rastro invisible de una snitch. En otros estantes reposaban los fieros y duros bates de los golpeadores, preparados para tener cinco veces más potencia que los originales y ser capaces de enviar la pelota al otro lado del campo de un solo golpe. Luego había guantes, cascos e infinidad de equipamientos, de todos los colores posibles o de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

Sin duda alguna Ginny sabía dirigir su negocio, el cual abría todos los días y en el que solía estar trabajando, como vendedora, reponedora o incluso cajera. El lugar no importaba, ella trabajaba como una más a pesar de que el local estaba firmado a su nombre.

* * *

Aquella mañana era soleada, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba, orgulloso, dando a conocer su verdadero poder.

Ginny había abierto a primera hora, sin embargo aún era demasiado pronto cómo para que hubiera mucha clientela. Sólo había un par de curiosos observando los nuevos modelos de Nimbus.

-¿Ginny?

Ella alzó sus ojos oscuros, encontrándose de pronto con una chica que tanto conocía. Reconocería ese pelo rubio y esos ojos soñadores.

-¿Luna? –preguntó confusa, deslizándose por las estanterías hasta llegar a su lado. La aludida sonrió, bajando un poco la mirada - ¡Por Merlín eres tú de verdad! –exclamó, abalanzándose contra la chica con alegría. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso y dulce. Pues habían pasado muchos años juntas y Ginny nunca había dejado de extrañarla, porque aunque al principio no se hablaron mucho, después de la Orden del Fénix todo había cambiado y una se había refugiado en la otra, acompañándose en los ratos de soledad.

Ginny sonrió, observando a su amiga de arriba abajo.

-¡Pero mírate! ¿Y esa barriga? –la miró con reproche pero sin perder la alegría – Parece ser que tienes mucho que contarme.

Se hizo a un lado, señalándole una zona de sillones dónde podrían conversar.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar… -susurró Luna, dejándose guiar y consciente de que Ginny podría dejar de sonreír una vez que le contara todo.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas?

Hermione se paró en seco, con la mano a milímetros del picaporte. Sintió una rápida ascensión de sus palpitaciones, olvidando por completo la razón por la que se hallaba allí. Despacio, bajó la mano, preparada para volverse y encararlo.

Draco lucía tranquilo, como siempre. Sujetaba una taza de humeante café en su mano izquierda, mientras una de sus rubias cejas se arqueaba más y más ante la falta de respuesta.

-¿No me has oído, Granger? – volvió a preguntar, notando como ella levantaba la mirada al fin, al oír de nuevo su apellido. Algo había en sus ojos, ¿Desilusión?

Pero la mirada de Hermione pronto cambió, volviendo a su estado normal de imperiosa y fría seriedad.

-¿Acaso debo de tenerte informado de todos mis movimientos? Creía que la que te estaba protegiendo era yo a ti… Y no al revés.

Draco no contestó, sino que acercó la taza a sus labios, tomando un sorbo mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en ella. Tardó unos segundos en alejar la taza de nuevo, esgrimiendo esa sonrisa impasible.

-Supongo que es así, pero no creía que te fuera a importunar mi pregunta…

-No lo hace – aseguró ella rápidamente.

Draco aumentó aún más su sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces no te detendré más de… Lo que quiera que estés haciendo – aportó con calma, dándose la vuelta para tomar asiento en una de las butacas, volviéndose a llevar la taza a los labios.

Hermione lo observó por unos instantes, antes de murmurar una sarta de "bellos atributos" sobre su persona y acercarse de nuevo a la puerta. Colocó la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar tres veces hacia la izquierda. La puerta chasqueó con potencia y se abrió, dejando ver el pasillo que daba a los ascensores.

-Una cosa más, Granger… - Ella esperó, manteniendo la puerta entreabierta –. No hace falta que me encierres no voy a irme, así que por una vez deja de hacer caso a tus instintos posesivos.

Hermione cruzó el umbral, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con profundo odio.

-¡Bien! –gritó, haciendo que Draco pegara un pequeño respingo - ¡Por mí como si viene tu maldita zorra e intenta matarte!

Acto seguido cerró la puerta de un portazo, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia al ascensor con el corazón en un puño, sin saber que, había dejado a un estupefacto Draco al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

-Espera, espera… –pidió la pelirroja, dándose un tiempo para procesar toda esa información –.¿Es qué tú…? ¿Pero él…? ¿Y no sabe qué…? –calló, consciente de que no era capaz de encontrar las palabras.

-Ginny, yo… –susurró Luna.

-¡No, no ,no ,no! –la cortó ella, poniendo un dedo en sus labios –.¡Un momento por favor! ¡Sólo necesito pensarlo un segundo!

Luna asintió, pendiente de los pasos nerviosos que su amiga realizaba, andando de un sitio para otro sin dejar de mirarla de soslayo. Al final se paró, justo en frente suya y se acercó de nuevo a Luna, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura. Ginny cogió sus manos y sonrió con timidez.

-Yo…

-¡Espera! –la cortó esta vez la rubia –.Antes de que digas nada, debes saber qué no me ha hecho daño, tampoco me ha hechizado y ni mucho menos me ha amenazado –la chica cogió aire y sonrió con dulzura –. Le amo, esa es la única razón.

Ginny observó a su amiga. Porque aunque su aspecto era de cansancio y su estado podría mejorar, había algo en esos ojos azules que nunca antes había visto. El brillo de la verdadera felicidad.

Apretó sus manos con más fuerza.

-Yo soy feliz, si mi amiga es feliz.

* * *

Hermione caminó con seriedad, pateando el suelo con verdadero odio, como si éste le hubiera realizado una ofensa grave. Pero no era el suelo, sino un estúpido, engreído, manipulador, pedante y orgulloso rubio.

Sin duda podría pasarse todo el día nombrando y numerando todas las razones por las que era insufrible, asombrosamente insufrible. Pero no estaba dispuesta a malgastar ni un segundo de su tiempo en él, ni mucho menos.

Con el ánimo más tranquilo se acercó a la parada de bus, la cual ya estaba llena de hombres, mujeres y alguna anciana. Suspiró y sacó un libro de su bolso, dispuesta a alejar su mente de todo aquello durante los minutos restantes que faltaran para la llegada del autobús.

* * *

La campanilla con forma de snitch tintineó ante la acción de la castaña, quien abrió del todo la puerta y se internó en la tienda. Miró a sus lados, había bastante gente murmurando y señalando productos, mientras un niño de pelo azulado y sonrisa irresistible, saludaba a las clientas, produciendo suspiros enternecedores y frecuentes piropos.

-Se supone que venden artículos de quidditch, no corazones rotos, querido Teddy –dijo con cariño, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño, quien a pesar de su corta edad, se desenvolvía con bastante agilidad.

-¡Tita Hedmione! –chilló el pequeño, corriendo a los brazos de ella.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, elevándolo en los aires mientras Teddy reía.

-Dime, pequeño embaucador, de quién has aprendido esa sonrisa tan irresistible?

Él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, agarrándose con sus pequeñas manitas a los hombros de Hermione. Reposó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mostrando su carita más dulce.

-¡No tienes remedio! –suspiró y besó al pequeño, haciendo que éste chillara y riera.

-¡Me haced codquillads!

-¿Sí? ¿Cosquillas?

Hermione sonrió con malicia antes de comenzar a pellizcar su estómago con dulzura, provocando que Teddy se revolviera entre carcajadas.

-¡Socoddo! ¡Ed la bduja de las codquillas!

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Y esta bruja va a comerte a besos! –antes de que se diera cuenta, ella besó su barriguita, haciendo ruidosas pedorretas.

La verdad es que Hermione siempre había adorado a los niños y de niña soñaba con tener al menos tres. Pero el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y ya no se veía con nada, ni niños ni amor. Nada. Tal vez ése fuera su verdadero futuro.

* * *

Ginny y Luna no tardaron en llegar y las tres amigas se sumergieron en una estrecha conversación. No imaginaban lo mucho que añoraban eso, una charla entre amigas, sin presencias masculinas y con una cierta "libertad" para ser sincera.

Teddy acabó de dormirse en los brazos de Hermione, mientras ésta acariciaba su pelo con cariño, sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación.

-¿Siempre traes a Teddy? –preguntó Luna.

-No, no siempre, pero hay veces que lo veo demasiado aburrido en casa de Andrómeda y también es justo que ella descanse, así que lo traigo conmigo. Él se divierte probando las pequeñas escobas teledirigidas o persiguiendo las snitchs infantiles – contestó Ginny, mirando a Teddy con dulzura.

-¿Y tenéis pensado tener niños?

Ginny sonrió algo sonrojada, mientras Hermione y Luna reían.

-Bueno… Supongo que sí, la verdad es que no tenemos ninguna prisa.

-Yo sin embargo estoy deseando que mi niña salga, porque si tarda mucho más, no podrá ver los bellos almendros en flor de nuestro jardín –susurró Luna con tranquilidad.

-Seguro que los verá, Luna –contestó Hermione.

-Sí, claro que…

-¡Disculpe señorita! –le cortó una mujer regordeta, de cabellos oscuros y rostro cansado –.Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda…

Ginny asintió, disculpándose con ambas amigas para atender a la mujer.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás?

Hermione se removió inquieta por la pregunta, aunque respondió con calma y luciendo una discreta sonrisa.

-Bien –aseguró y se dispuso a encontrar otro tema de conversación antes de que la rubia indagara más de lo necesario –.¿Conoces a esa mujer? –preguntó refiriéndose a la clienta con la que Ginny estaba iniciando un pequeño debate sobre cuál debería ser el mejor casco para algún familiar suyo.

-No me suena, pero claro, tampoco puedes fiarte de alguien que ha estado tanto tiempo fuera –respondió Luna.

Hermione asintió sin hacer mucho caso, con la mirada fija en ambas, mientras Ginny parecía probarse uno de los cascos, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer y sus comentarios.

-Esta tienda está llena de Blibberings Humdingers… –aportó su amiga con voz risueña, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Hermione, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Se supone que dan buena suerte en los negocios ¿Sabes? Aunque mi padre asegura que muchos juntos pueden causar dolor de oído –aseguró ella con seriedad, mientras seguía observando algo que nadie más podía ver.

Hermione la miró con dulzura, porque en cierto modo echaba de menos a la antigua y risueña Luna y no le replicó la inexistencia de aquellas criaturas, pues la experiencia le había hecho comprender que ni una ni otra iban a cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Ginny volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con el gesto algo cansado y malhumorado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó, sentándose en el sofá con furia –.¡Me ha hecho probarme todos los puñeteros cascos de la tienda para no comprar nada!

-¿Ninguno? –Ginny negó –.Déjala, deber ser una mujer aburrida, que no tiene otra cosa con la que entretenerse –aseguró Hermione, calmando el enfado de su amiga.

Ginny acabó dándole la razón y su gesto cambió en unos segundos, volviendo a lucir esa sonrisa tranquila y verdadera, riendo de los comentarios de Luna y regañando a Hermione por su "cara larga"

-Por cierto, Harry me ha dicho algo esta mañana, por lo visto alguien ha entrado en su despacho.

Hermione la miró con mucha atención, instándola a continuar.

-¿Recuerdas el cuadro de Dumbledore de su despacho? –Hermione asintió –.Bien, pues colocó uno igual en la madriguera, para que Dumbledore le sirviera como mensajero en caso de peligro. Parece ser que alguien entró en su despacho anoche, pero petrificó y después oscureció el cuadro.

-¿Pudo ver quién era?

-Dijo que se parecía a una chica del departamento de Mensajería del Ministerio, aunque esa chica ya estaba en casa a esa hora, según dice.

-¿Y han cogido algo?

-Pues no, pero….

Entonces algo pasó, Luna dejó resbalar la taza de porcelana blanca que Ginny le había servido hace unos minutos, la cual se estrelló contra el suelo, formando un montón de trocitos.

Ambas la miraron sin entender, hasta que un líquido traslúcido bajó sus piernas, mojando el sillón y el suelo.

-Oh dios mío –balbuceó Ginny –.Has roto aguas… ¡Luna! ¡Has roto aguas!

Luna se quedó petrificada, notando el dolor punzante que surgía de la zona baja de su estómago, el cual cada vez volvía con más y más fuerza.

-¡Ginny, llévatela al hospital! ¡Yo llevaré al niño con Andrómeda y me reuniré con vosotras! –intervino Hermione ante la parálisis de ambas, cogió al niño, el cual ya estaba semi-despierto por el alboroto y se desapareció. Dejando a una Ginny nerviosa que intentaba cargar con una Luna aún más nerviosa.

* * *

Luna sentía el mundo girar con más fuerza. Los colores y las formas se distorsionaban a su alrededor mientras era llevada por los pasillos blancos de San Mungo. A su lado corría Ginny, quien la miraba con la tensión reflejada en su rostro y sujetaba su mano, fuertemente aferrada.

Ella se dejó llevar por los enfermeros. Casi no sintió dolor al notar el pequeño tubo unido a su vena, ni tampoco cuando el líquido transparente se interpuso en su organismo, durmiendo sus nervios y apagando un poco los focos dolorosos de las contracciones.

-No hay tiempo para empujar, señorita Lovegood. No está lo suficientemente dilatada, tendremos que hacerle una cesárea.

-Señora Nott –aclaró Ginny con firmeza –.Su apellido es Nott.

El doctor asintió con gesto indiferente. Pero Ginny sintió el apretón de agradecimiento que Luna le concedió antes de caer en los abrazos de la morfina. Pues aunque ambos no estaban casados, Luna había decidió renunciar a su apellido, porque lo amaba y quería recordárselo siempre.

* * *

Hermione decidió pasarse por su apartamento antes de ir al hospital, sabía que Draco tenía derecho de saberlo y no iba a negárselo. Por muy capullo que hubiera sido.

-¡¿Qué?!

Fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de correr hacia el despacho de Hermione como alma que llevaba el diablo. Al minuto apareció, con una hoja enrollada y sujetada por una anilla.

-Tenemos que avisar a Blaise –afirmó con seriedad, cediéndole el pergamino.

-En el hospital hay servicio de mensajería, podrás enviárselo allí –aportó ella, cerrando el bolso con todo lo indispensable y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Miró hacia atrás, donde Draco se había quedado algo paralizado. Al instante un sentimiento de compasión inundó el corazón de Hermione.

-Está bien –le aseguró con calma –.Seguro que la pequeña Pansy nacerá tan sana y bella como su tocaya.

Draco no dijo nada, no sonrió ni hizo el más mínimo gesto. Sino que se acercó a Hermione y abrió la puerta del todo.

-Démonos prisa.

El parto con cesárea no se hizo esperar y la pequeña niña nació sana y gritona, haciendo resonar las paredes de la habitación con sus altos chillidos que hicieron sonreír a más de una y uno.

Luna acarició a su pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, que mantenía sus pequeñas manitas cerradas y los ojos grises y claros, herencia materna, fijos en ella.

-Es preciosa –susurró Hermione.

Ginny asintió, corroborando el comentario, y secándose las lágrimas en un pequeño pañuelo.

Al otro lado de la cama estaban Draco y Blaise. Ambos muy callados y tensos observando la imagen con respeto. El moreno no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alegría cuando los ojos de Pansy se fijaron en él.

-Ambos decidimos que tú serías el padrino Blaise –dijo Luna, acercándole al bebé. Blaise esgrimió una mueca de terror al tener a la pequeña en brazos, pues temía que con cualquier movimiento pudiera caerse. Pero en cuanto ella agarró su camisa con fuerza, se relajó. Acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y tú la madrina, Ginny.

La aludida chilló de alegría, lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga, olvidando por un momento su estado.

Hermione observó a Draco, permanecía quieto pero calmado, observando a la niña y creyó ver cómo sus finos labios formaban una tenue sonrisa, que sólo ella notó, pero que le ahondó en lo más profundo de su ser.


	11. Mi verdad

-Puedes volver a casa, yo me quedo con ella –afirmó Hermione, observando cómo Draco cabeceaba sentado en la pequeña e incómoda butaca.

Draco se estiró, sin dejar de mirarla. Preguntándose el motivo de tanto interés y preocupación por su persona.

-No quiero ser maleducado, Granger. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que tengas mucha más experiencia con niños –respondió de forma mordaz, observando cómo Hermione comenzaba a esgrimir una mueca de enojo.

-Tampoco creo que tú tengas… –comenzó a replicar, pero al ver que Luna y la niña se revolvieron ante el sonido de su conversación se calló. Dirigió una última mirada de enfado al rubio y se sumergió en su libro, olvidándose de todos.

Draco no dejó de observarla. Aún no conseguía entender el motivo de que ella le produjera tanta expectación… Y dudas. Algo tenía aquella mujer, algo que le hacía quedarse embobado, mirándola sin pestañear.

Pero, ¿Qué era?

Bufó, sentándose de un modo más cómodo y permitiendo que su espalda ocupara todo el respaldo de la pequeña butaca. Entonces decidió observar a la pequeña niña. Estaba totalmente dormida, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos; el brazo de Luna la rodeaba, protegiéndola y dándole un apoyo cariñoso y, aunque Pansy parecía tener una mueca de enojo, no parecía incómoda de ninguna manera.

Sonrió y a su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando era pequeño. Todo era tan fácil y sencillo entonces. No había guerras, ni muerte ni dolor. Sólo la inocencia intacta de un niño, cuya única preocupación era mancharse los pantalones nuevos de barro.

Los ojos de Draco volvieron a girarse hacia Hermione, también recordaba a esa niña de pelo revuelto e indomable, la cual no era capaz de permanecer callada, porque parecía tener todas las respuestas antes de que se plantearan las preguntas. Tampoco pareció importarle mucho su… Situación.

"Sangre sucia" – esas palabras retumbaron en su mente y Draco no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su interior, como si alguien lo hubiera reprendido por pensarlo.

Pero, eso es lo que era, ¿No? O eso era lo que siempre le habían enseñado desde muy pequeño.

Recordó entonces cuando su madre se lo explicó, era un día caluroso y habían decidido ir al Callejón Diagón para entretenerse. Entonces se encontraron con una mujer ce cabellos castaños y mirada serena; Draco juró haberla confundido con Bellatrix aunque, algo había en ella que la hacía idéntica pero diferente, como dos polos opuestos de un mismo imán. Además aquella mujer no iba sola, sino que la acompañaba una niña, poco mayor que él, cuyo pelo rosáceo destacaba por encima de todo.

Jamás pudo olvidar la mirada de desprecio que su madre les dirigió, ni tampoco la sonrisa triste con la que le correspondió aquella mujer. Más tarde fue cuando Narcissa se lo explicó.

_-Verás Draco, en el mundo existen dos clases de personas, los magos y los muggles –comenzó ella, con voz tranquila pero severa –. ¿Y sabes por qué? –ante la negativa de Draco ella continuó –. Pues porque somos muy diferentes, dos clases tan distintas que jamás deben juntarse, porque entonces sería una aberración – Narcissa estrujó el pañuelo con fuerza, provocando que éste se rasgara por un extremo –. Por ello, aquellos de los nuestros que deciden juntarse con muggles, sólo merecen nuestro desprecio y odio. No son más que traidores a la sangre._

_-Pero… Padre me dijo que también había magos nacidos de muggles – susurró él. Narcissa lo miró y asintió –. Los llama sangre sucias… ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no se merecen otro calificativo, hijo mío, no son magos de verdad y por tanto no deberían recibir los mismo derechos que nosotros. Su sangre, está mancillada, sucia._

_Draco asintió, mientras intentaba ordenar toda aquella información._

_-Y esa mujer, ¿Quién era? –farfulló. En los ojos de Narcissa centellearon las llamas del odio._

_-Ella era mi hermana, hasta que se casó con un muggle –calló, notando como la voz se le quebraba y cogió el pañuelo para disimularlo, fingiendo un par de toses antes de recuperar su tono impasible –. Ya no es nadie, ¿Lo entiendes? Ni ella ni su hija son nada nuestro, ya no._

_El niño volvió a asentir y aunque en su cabeza se formularon decenas de preguntas, decidió guardar silencio._

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cierto cuidado, pero sin evitar producir un chirrido ante el movimiento.

Draco pegó un respingo al ser sacado de sus pensamientos, observó la figura de aquel hombre que tanto creía odiar pero que, ahora, lo único que le producía era profunda indiferencia.

Harry Potter se deslizó con sigilo por el fino suelo de madera clara, notando la mirada afilada de Draco en su espalda, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso y avanzar hacia su amiga.

-Hermione –susurró. La aludida levantó la vista del tomo y lo miró con cierta ilusión.

Draco percibió cómo su estómago daba un vuelvo al ver cómo ella lo miraba, pero no debía preocuparse, Potter estaba comprometido con la Weasley y… Espera ¡¿Y a él qué demonios le importaba cómo Granger mirara a un hombre?!

Esgrimió una mueca de desagrado e intentó apartar la vista. Pero en cuanto Hermione se levantó y caminó tras Harry, su mirada volvió a fijarse en ella. Preguntándose el motivo de que ambos decidieran tener una charla a solas.

"A ti eso te da igual" – le reprendió una voz en su interior. Draco soltó un bufido y se recolocó en la butaca.

* * *

Cuando ambos salieron al pasillo, caminaron sin articular palabra. Llegaron al ascensor y esperaron. El traqueteo del aparato inundó el espacio, cortando el tenso silencio de ambos amigos. Y sólo cuando la voz femenina y grabada anunció "Planta principal" emprendieron la marcha.

Por último traspasaron la puerta de cristal, se acercaron a un banco, situado lejos de cualquier mirada y tomaron asiento.

Harry rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta encontrar la pequeña y maltratada caja de cartón. Entonces sacó uno de los delgados cilindros y lo sujetó con la boca, mientras palpaba en sus otros bolsillos, en busca del encendedor.

-Ginny me lo ha comentado – comenzó Hermione, situando la vista en un punto sin importancia, el único sonido que recibió en respuesta fue e centellear de un encendedor, seguido del humo grisáceo que profirió su amigo ante la primera calada.

-Pero supongo que tendrás dudas – farfulló el moreno, fijando su vista en el mismo punto inexistente que su amiga.

Hermione se volvió hacia él. Bajo los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo se escondían unas profundas y negras ojeras oscuras. El color de su piel tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Harry bajó la mirada, sin atreverse aún a mirarla, mientras producía una humareda tras otra.

-Quien quiera que fuese, no buscaba algo trivial –comenzó, apartando el cigarro de él – Es más, no se llevó nada. Todos los archivos estaban en su sitio, las fichas de los detenidos, las coordenadas de las bases. No había cogido nada de eso.

-¿Y, entonces?

Entonces la miró y Hermione descubrió en sus ojos el brillo del verdadero miedo.

-Sólo había un cajón en el que todo estaba revuelto y era dónde yo guardaba las cartas y postales que me enviaba con Ginny y contigo.

Harry volvió a callar, centrándose de nuevo en el cigarrillo.

-¿Para qué alguien querría algo así?

-Yo sólo sé, que la única cosa que me falta es una foto que me mandó Ginny hace bastante, en la que salía su tienda, inaugurada –aclaró con voz trémula, tiró lo poco que quedaba del cigarro, expulsando al aire la última calada –. Tras ella había apuntado su horario y la dirección, pues quería que fuera a recogerla tras la apertura, para celebrarlo.

Hermione entonces lo comprendió, se irguió mirando con terror a su amigo, pero antes de que dijera anda su amigo se le adelantó.

-Va tras Ginny, Hermione. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para detenerla, tiene una coartada de hierro y decenas de testigos que aseguran su estancia en casa durante el incidente. Pero sé que es ella, lo sé.

Un silencio profundo se interpuso entre ambos. Harry se masajeó las manos, nervioso.

-¿Lo sabe Ginny? –logró preguntar al rato. Harry asintió

-Sólo le he dicho lo mínimo, pero la he puesto en aviso. Sabe que debe tener cuidado. Pero…No entiendo por qué… ¿Por qué querría hacerla daño a ella? ¿Por qué no a mí, que soy más cercano a ti? –maldijo con enojo, apretando con fuerza sus nudillos.

-Porque sabe que si algo le pasa a ella, tú acabarás por culparme –afirmó ella con tranquilidad –. No quiere matarme, quiere destruirme.

Harry volvió a mirarla, con seriedad.

-Hermione, eso no va a pasar – aseguró, agarrándola de los hombros. Acercó su cuerpo al de él, hasta que ambos estuvieron abrazados. Hermione continuó quieta, paralizada, extrañada ante aquel acto de cariño que recordaba tan lejano. Entonces Harry susurró cerca de ella –.Estamos todos juntos en esto, Hermione, no lo olvides.

Y entonces Hermione sonrió, notando como un calor recorría sus frías y oscuras entrañas. Alzó los brazos y correspondió a su amigo con fuerza. Porque sabía que ella no era la única que necesitaba apoyo. Sólo estaban ellos para protegerse y debían hacerlo, con uñas y dientes.

* * *

-Date prisa, Malfoy – lo apremió, mientras rebuscaba entre las estantería su pequeño cuaderno de tapa rojiza.

Draco maldijo ante el último intento de abrocharse la corbata, negra como el ébano, al cual contrarrestaba con gracia sobre la fina camisa de lino, arropada a su vez por la chaqueta de igual tono negro.

Estaba nervioso, claro que lo estaba. Y, aunque sabía que no era su juicio, sino el de su amigo, tenía una extraña sensación oprimiéndole el pecho. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no lo conseguía con Theo? ¿Cómo iba entonces a lograrlo con él?

Percibió entonces otra silueta sobre la superficie de cristal. Hermione lo observaba con interés, posando sus ojos en su espalda. Sonrió, permitiéndose escudriñarla de arriba abajo.

Hermione llevaba una chaqueta de azul marino oscuro, bajo los pliegues de la misma se dejaba entrever una camisa de seda gris, la cual dejaba un ligero escote al descubierto. Draco se sorprendió observando aquel lugar que enseñaba tan poco, pero que a la vez era demasiado insinuante.

Bajó la mirada, centrándose esta vez en la ajustada falda del mismo tono azul que la chaqueta, la cual ascendía poco más de por encima de las rodillas.

Sonrió, jamás vería a Hermione con algo que enseñara mucho más, al fin y al cabo no era el objetivo de la castaña.

Entonces se volvió de golpe, encarándola.

-Si ya has dejado de mirarme, Granger –comenzó a decir, satisfecho ante la ligera turbación de la chica –. Podrías ayudarme con esto… –dijo señalando la corbata a medio abrochar.

Hermione vaciló, meditando las posibles tretas que el rubio estaba intentando llevar a cabo.

-Cuanto más tardes en decidirte, más tarde llegaremos –le aseguró con picardía.

Ella suspiró, acercándose a él con tranquilidad. Draco se tensó al sentir las manos de ella sobre su cuello, amoldando la corbata con cuidado pero rapidez. La castaña notó la respiración de Draco contra su frente, se obligó a concentrarse, bajando el cuello de la camisa con un creciente temblor.

Pasó las manos por la fina corbata, pasando el extremo puntiagudo por sí misma y girándolo, hasta hacer un nudo perfecto. Entonces lo agarró y ascendió la mano lentamente, hasta desembocar en su clavícula.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con Draco. Sus piernas estaban a milímetros de tomar contacto y desde ahí podía sentir los movimientos constantes de su pecho, llenándose y vaciándose de aire.

Draco por su parte estaba en un estado de estupor. Sentía el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos y su cercanía no ayudaba. Sólo haría falta mover su brazo unos centímetros para poder rodear su cintura.

Pero en lugar de eso, bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello, notando el calor que éste irradiaba e imaginándose l tono rojizo que deberían tener sus mejillas. Sonrió y abrió la boca, satisfecho al notar el escalofrío que inundó a la castaña.

-Deberíamos irnos… –susurró con voz suave y algo pastosa. Sin embargo no se movió un milímetro, encontrándose muy a gusto tan cerca de su piel, que entonces le encontró apetecible.

Fue Hermione quien se apartó, justo antes de que Draco intentara algo más con su cuello. Lo miró con seriedad, manteniendo el rubor en su máximo apogeo.

-Tenemos prisa –aseguró –. Y creo que querrás ver a tu amigo libre, ¿Me equivoco?

Draco no respondió, pues ella se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, pues cualquiera diría que aquello no le había parecido un abierto rechazo.

* * *

La sala era extensa, con altos techos inalcanzables, en los que Hermione recordaba haber visto dementores en antaño. Era de una forma circular y estaba rodeada de varias filas de asientos, ocupados por brujas y brujos del Wizengamot.

En el centro destacaba el atrio de pintura dorada, sobre el que estaba Theodore Nott, de aspecto desaliñado y algo confundido.

Hermione avanzó hasta él, ignorando los murmullos y miradas acusadoras que levantaba a su paso. Es más, se encontró levantando la barbilla con relativa indiferencia, mostrándoles a todos lo "mucho" que le importaban sus opiniones.

-Buenas tardes, Hermione –saludó Theo con una ligera sonrisa.

Hermione correspondió con otra, sentándose al lado del exmortífago, como si ambos fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo ves el temporal? –murmuró él con nerviosismo, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Prometí a Luna que hoy le llevaría a su marido a casa –aclaró con firmeza. Theo alzó la mirada, incrédulo ante tal valentía –. Además hay una niñita que quiere conocerte.

Él sonrió, con verdadera felicidad y tuvo que controlar el deseo interno de abrazar a aquella mujer, la cual iba a arriesgarlo todo por él. Sin embargo sólo sonrió, sin dejar de hacerlo aún cuando el jefe supremo llegó y ocupó su puesto, mirándole con un muy poco disimulado desprecio.

Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada al verlo. No era Kingsley, a pesar de que eso sería lo más lógico. Y aquello podría complicar las cosas.

-En pie todo el mundo –anunció con voz amplia y grave. La papada le bailó ante aquel movimiento y sus ojos verde oliva escudriñaron a ambos con interés –. Yo, Gilterd Agmede Mickeon, me presento como jefe de este tribunal del Wizengamot –anunció con prepotencia, después sujetó una de las hojas que descansaban sobre su atrio y comenzó a leer –. Señorita Hermione Jean Granger, se presenta usted como abogado defensor del sujeto a juzgar; Theodore Nott –levantó la vista de la hoja y la miró con firmeza –. ¿Conforme?

-Conforme –respondió ella.

-Bien, que se lean los cargos.

Una mujer de aspecto cansado y túnica oscura se levantó, empleó su varita para conjurar un hechizo altavoz y promulgó.

-Este tribunal acusa al sujeto, Theodore Nott, de haber cometido delitos contra nuestra sociedad mágica, de haberse unido a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, de haber usado la magia contra inocentes, de haber herido, torturado y matado y…

-¡Protesto! –exclamó Hermione.

Gilterd no omitió su mirada de satisfacción al responderle.

-Señorita Granger, haría bien en enterarse de los cargos de su sujeto antes de, tan siquiera, plantearse defenderlo, ya que es la primera lección que todo buen abogado debería saber…

La grada se llenó de decenas de carcajadas hirientes, sin embargo ella sonrió, deslizándose por el palco hasta quedar por delante de Theo.

- Señor Gilterd, corríjame usted si me equivoco pero, ¿Acaso no narra la portada del tomo "_Abogacía mágica_" de primer año, Defended la verdad y protestar contra aquello que no sea cierto?

El palco se sumió en decenas de murmullos e insultos, pero fue Gilterd quien los acalló con un solo movimiento de su mano.

-Pero esa es la verdad que usted cree defender, Señorita Granger, al final sólo mi verdad será la que importe – afirmó con lengua viperina, concluyendo con una sonrisa malvada –. Continuad con la lectura de los cargos.

* * *

Las horas pasaron con extremada lentitud, Hermione no daba crédito a la cantidad de atrocidades que decían. Pero estaba segura que no ganaría nada quejándose. Aquel tribunal estaba muy bien entrenado y preparado para juzgar sin decencia a cualquiera que tuviera alguna relación con Voldemort.

-Y es por eso, mis queridos compañeros de este tribunal, que debemos cortar de raíz con todo rastro de oscuridad. Pues, ¿Quién nos garantiza que no vayan a volver a rebelarse contra nosotros? ¿Quién nos puede jurar que este… Este sujeto… Jamás vuelva a levantar su varita con fines infames? –terminó de promulgar un hombre de pelo encanado y lengua voraz.

Theo se levantó, dispuesto a protestar, cuando Hermione le sujetó.

-Déjame a mí – le advirtió, el chico asintió, volviéndose a levantar.

-Bien, abogado defensor, tiene la palabra –dijo Gilterd con desinterés.

Hermione se irguió, con la mente llena de palabras que sin duda resultarían, pero había algo que temía y era que, si las usaba con Theo, no podría hacerlo con Draco.

Suspiró y pensando en Luna, en su niña y en todo lo que ellos se merecían, comenzó a hablar.

-Sé lo que pensáis, os miro y comprendo vuestras dudas e inquietudes y aunque soy más joven e inexperta no vacilaré al deciros esto… Sin mí, ahora estaríais muertos, todos vosotros –afirmó, recorriendo con su mirada cada cara, para acabar terminando en el mismo Gilterd. Ellos se removieron inquietos ante tal afirmación y sólo Gilterd permaneció tranquilo –. Todos conocéis mi historia, no creo que necesite recordárosla. Pero si que veo que hay algo que habéis olvidado. Miradme, no soy sangre pura, ningún familiar mío ha sido mago y sin embargo aquí estoy – Entonces se fijó en el otro rincón, dónde Harry y Ginny asentían con solemnidad. A su derecha estaba Draco, mirándola con consternación – .Todos estáis vivos gracias a una… Sangre sucia –continuó, mirándole a él y sintiendo en sus ojos algo que no supo descifrar.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar –añadió Gilterd con voz cortante e impaciente.

Hermione se giró, volviéndole a mirar.

-Es sencillo, simplemente tenéis que haceros esta sencilla pregunta. ¿Por qué Hermione Granger, aquella que ha luchado con toda su fuerza contra las filas del Señor Tenebroso, aquella que ha visto caer a tantos amigos sin poder hacer nada y aquella que ha maldecido el mismísimo nombre de Voldemort hasta quedarse afónica… Defendería a un exmortífago?

Toda la sala se llenó de un silencio absoluto y hasta el mismo jefe pareció vacilar ante su pregunta.

-Os diré por qué –comenzó de nuevo, alzando la voz hasta apenas rozar el límite del grito –. Porque sé que este hombre es inocente, porque vi a su familia masacrada, torturada y colgada en su propia casa, porque todos cometimos errores en aquella guerra –su mirada volvió de nuevo a él y esta vez pudo percibir la lágrima solitaria y brillante que descendía por sus mejillas, describiendo un surco entre aquellos orbes plateados y el final de su barbilla. Hermione se obligó a tragarse aquella congoja que sentía y continuó –. Porque no todos podíamos tener la opción de decirle no a Voldemort.

* * *

Theo caminaba con cierta dificultad, apoyando la mayor parte de su peso sobre Draco. A pesar de eso ambos sonreían, comentando entre carcajadas la cara de todo el tribunal cuando Hermione finalizó su defensa. Pero, sobre todo, riéndose de la mueca que esgrimió Gilterd cuando tuvo que hacer válido el veredicto de inocente.

Tras ellos Ginny, Harry y Hermione entablaban su propia conversación. La castaña sonreía, triunfal, mientras Ginny le hablaba de algunos datos triviales sobre su cercana boda.

De repente Ginny se paró y se acercó a Harry, olfateó su camisa para después mirarlo con enojo.

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡No me digas que has vuelto a fumar! –exclamó. Harry abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir mientras Hermione reía –. ¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes!?

La castaña miró a su amiga con ternura, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas? A Molly…

Entonces Harry la acompañó en su carcajada y ambos amigos rieron con ganas. Ginny los fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a andar, adelantando a Draco y Theo.

-¡Iros a la mierda! –Gruñó, antes de desaparecerse.

Ambas serpientes se miraron, para después girarse ante Harry y Hermione, los cuales seguían ocupados en procurar que no se les desencajara la mandíbula.

-Oye, ¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Blaise?

Draco se giró ante la pregunta de su amigo.

-Ya lo conoces, no le gusta estar en un lugar tan concurrido, pero se lo haré saber en cuanto llegue a casa.

Theo asintió, sonriendo de nuevo al notar cómo la mirada de Draco se mantenía sobre cierta castaña.

-¿Draco?

-¿mm? –respondió él, sacado de su ensoñación.

-Nada… –sonrió con malicia –. ¡Oye Potter me gustaría volver a casa! –exclamó, esta vez dirigiéndose al moreno, el cual asintió, algo avergonzado –. ¿Sabes Draco? Hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta.

-¿Y es?

-Pues que hay personas que no… Saben disimular…

Draco curvó una de sus rubias cejas antes su mirada perspicaz.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo? –preguntó con recelo. Theo sonrió, desprendiéndose de su amigo para acercarse a Harry.

-¿Y tú? – respondió, antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí tenéis la ansiada liberación de Nott! :D

Me alegra decier que me ha salido largo, pero espero que no os haya aburrido mucho xD

Intentaré subir otro antes de irme de vacaciones, nos vemos pronto!

Un besote


	12. Etiquetas

Hermione estaba de buen humor, de uno excelente se podría decir. Y es que ella necesitaba ese sentimiento de felicidad desbordante, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y esa sensación empalagosa y dulce de que nada podría arruinar ese día.

Draco lo sabía, sólo tendrías que observarla unos segundos para notarlo. La castaña tarareaba mientras caminaba o pegaba dulces risotadas ante sus múltiples tropiezos; como si estuviera ebria, pero de algo mucho mayor que el simple alcohol, de la felicidad.

-¿Has probado alguna vez la comida asiática? –preguntó entonces ella. Draco negó suavemente –. Hoy no me apetece cocinar… ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo? Hay un restaurante japonés muy bueno cerca de aquí.

-Japonés… ¿Es picante?

-Más bien sabrosa, pero si no te gusta el picante será mejor que no toques el wasabi –afirmó, mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones de la encimera, en busca del panfleto. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos sonrió y, de un soplido, mandó aquel mechón rebelde a su sitio, lejos de su campo de visión.

Draco se encontró así mismo observándola y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por él. Sin duda él prefería a esa Hermione, feliz e imparable. Si hubiera sido así en Hogwarts, no habría tenido nada que envidiar a Pansy ni a su cuadrilla, ninguna otra chica, ciertamente.

Pero Hermione Granger era un diamante en bruto, acoplado aún a las más profundas entrañas de la tierra, esperando su momento para salir y brillar, como nunca antes había hecho.

* * *

Luna no podía evitar dar pequeños respingos ante los mordiscos de la pequeña, la cual había sacado un apetito voraz e impaciente. De ese modo mamaba, con fuerza y rapidez, provocando la risa de su madre, quien acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con dulzura, mientras de sus labios salía una canción dulce y tranquila.

Theodore Nott observaba la escena en silencio, sintiendo miles de emociones estallar en su pecho. Avanzó con sigilo, hasta quedar sentado en frente de ellas, donde podía admirar la belleza de madre e hija, su familia, su vida entera.

-Deberías irte a dormir –susurró Luna, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Pansy, hasta que lograba expulsarle los gases. Pero Theo no se movió, sino que amplió su sonrisa –. ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, posando sus ojos en él.

-Es sólo que aún no me lo creo –admitió, poniéndose en pie –. Aún me cuesta aceptar que estoy con vosotras…

Luna depositó a la pequeña en la cuna, colocó la manta de azul turquesa encima de ella y besó con cuidado su frente. Pansy comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que, al fin, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entonces ella se giró, quedando con Theo muy cerca de ella. Apoyó su frente en él y cerró los ojos.

-Estás en casa, ya estás a salvo –le aseguró. Él rodeó su cadera con cuidado, consciente de que esa zona aún estaría sensible, y la aproximó más a él, hasta que la cabeza de Luna descansó sobre su pecho.

Sus dedos vagaron por el vasto y suave cabello de su amada, rememorando cada bucle, cada mechón, el color y el olor, su olor. Y Luna alzó su cara con algo de timidez, portando esa sonrisa, sencilla y dulce, que no decía nada pero a la vez lo decía todo. Sus labios buscaron los de él, hasta fundirse en un beso que ambos necesitaban. No importó que él dejara desatar algo de ese deseo contenido, ni que ella respondiera con calma a su pasión. Porque ella era el consuelo que él necesitaba.

* * *

-¿No pretenderás que me coma eso, verdad? –espetó, mirando con recelo lo que parecía ser pescado crudo envuelto en algas –. Ya sé que no me tienes en mucha estima, Granger, pero esta forma de matarme no es muy noble.

-Eres un melodramático –bufó, trasladando los dos paquetes a la mesa de cristal, para después desenvolver cada plato y sacar los palillos. Draco continuaba apoyado en la encimera, ideando alguna excusa que le impidiera tener que comer "eso" –. ¿No quieres?

-No me agrada el pescado –resolvió él, restándole importancia.

-¿En serio? Alguien tan snob como tú… ¡No me lo habría imaginado!

-Tampoco es tan extraño.

-Ajá, y no será… Que tienes miedo, ¿Verdad? –Hermione sonrió con malicia.

Él alternó miradas de recelo entre ella y la comida, hasta que al final acabó desistiendo. Se aproximó a la butaca y se sentó, portando un gesto de reproche digno de un niño de cuatro años.

-No pongas esa cara, ni que fuera una tortura… - aportó, sacando los palillos de una bolsa de papel. Entonces los separó con un tirón rápido. Draco la observaba con detenimiento, preguntándose qué tipo de hechizo o enfermedad la había asolado, para cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana.

Hermione percibió su mirada gélida, por lo que alzó sus ojos para centrarlos en los de él. En un segundo la comida dejó de tener importancia para ambos. Se enfrascaron en una batalla de iris, una guerra en la que el cálido castaño pretendía fundir al pétreo gris.

Ella carraspeó, rompiendo aquella especie de conexión, para centrar su atención en la comida. Sin embargo sus dedos decidieron dejar de hacerle caso y los palillos se deslizaron con rapidez y Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se le cayeran.

Pero Draco no lo notó, pues su nuevo entretenimiento consistía en remover esa especie de sopa de fideos, la cual desprendía un olor interesante que provocaba algunos rugidos en su estómago. Con la mayor lentitud y calma que pudo se acercó hacia el cuenco, lo sostuvo con ambas manos y miró a Hermione.

-¿Esto cómo se come?

Ella respondió chocando los palillos entre sí, con una sonrisa tímida.

-No en serio, ¿Cómo se come? –volvió a repetir, temeroso de tener que tocar aquellos objetos extraños.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Cambió su posición hasta quedar al lado del rubio, separados tan sólo por la distancia entre butaca y sillón. El repentino acercamiento provocó un estremecimiento en Draco, quien se tensó al percibir su aroma.

-No es tan difícil –comenzó, acercando sus palillos al cuenco. Cogió uno de los fideos con habilidad, se lo acercó a la boca y sorbió –. ¿Ves?

Pero Hermione no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía que ambos tenían. Sus mejillas enrojecieron con violencia y se apartó, quizás con demasiada rapidez. Draco seguía fijando su mirada firme en ella, sin hacer ninguna mueca que demostrara su reacción. Entonces ella comprendió, posó su mirada en el plato y en él.

-Lo lamento –susurró –, Debí pensar en que… Te asquearía.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó él sin comprender.

Hermione quedó callada, sin saber cómo decir lo que para ella era tan claro. O al menos eso creía.

-Pensé que te molestaría… Ya sabes… He comido de tu plato y… –explicó con torpeza.

Draco frunció el ceño y asintió, comprendiendo al fin el motivo. La palabra "sangre sucia" revoloteó en su cabeza, recordándole aquellos tiempos, en Hogwarts, donde tan sólo estar sentado en la misma clase que ella le producía desagrado. ¿Pero realmente así era? ¿O tan sólo era algo que decía y no sentía? Fuera como fuese él ya no tenía esos pensamientos, pero por lo visto Hermione no los había olvidado.

-Escucha yo… –comenzó a explicar.

Pero Hermione colocó la mano delante, acallándolo para después añadir una triste sonrisa. Él captó la señal y guardó silencio, al igual que ella. Así, ambos cenaron en el más profundo y cortante de los silencios.

* * *

El pequeño reloj de cuerda sonó doce veces, dando a entender la llegada de la medianoche. Hermione bostezó con cansancio y se estiró. Acto seguido se dispuso a recoger los restos sobrantes de la cena. Draco antepuso sus acciones y se levantó junto a ella, llevando consigo su parte.

Hermione sonrió ante la acción y le señaló el lugar donde debía tirarlo. Después se acercó al lavadero y colocó los vasos, abriendo el grifo para limpiarlos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos reparó en el trozo de plástico que había caído sobre el suelo, transparente y deslizante, y, en cuanto Hermione se alejó del lavadero en busca de un trapo, su pie dio a parar justo sobre su superficie, provocando que la castaña patinara sin control con un objetivo fijado sobre el frío suelo.

Entonces unas manos la agarraron con firmeza de la cintura, sujetándola justo antes de que ella cayera. Hermione se tensó ante el contacto y permaneció paralizada. Pero Draco no la soltó, sino que aumentó el agarre, acercándose hasta que su espalda comunicó con el pecho de él.

-Gracias… –susurró, con torpeza –. Pero ya… Ya puedes soltarme.

El rubio hizo caso omiso y acercó su cara al cuello de ella. Provocando un estremecimiento en su columna en cuanto el frío aliento impactó contra la cálida piel de Hermione.

Draco no comprendía su actitud, no lograba entender el motivo por el que no la había soltado todavía y, por más que buscaba en su mente, no encontraba nada. Sólo que se encontraba muy a gusto de ese modo y, el hecho de que ella no se apartara, alimentaba una emoción desconocida en su interior, que nacía en su estómago y ascendía hacia la garganta.

-No confundas el pasado con el presente –afirmó él, sobre su oído.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –titubeó ella.

Pero Draco no respondió, sino que sus labios vagaron desde el oído hasta el cuello, sin rozarlo, pero marcando un surco con su respiración. Entonces ella se volvió, fue tan rápido que Draco quedó parado, mirándola con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy? –Sus ojos lo acuciaron con fijeza, intentando ver algo más en esa mirada gélida.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres poner etiquetas? –contraatacó él –. ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar, simplemente?

-¿Dejarme llevar? –le espetó –. ¿Por qué esa fijación con mi persona?

-Eres muy engreída, Granger.

-Tengo de quien aprender, ¿Sabes?

Draco sonrió, mostrando esa sonrisa fina y torcida, que provocaba la perturbación de la castaña. Acortó la distancia, hasta que sus narices de ambos se encontraban a milímetros de distancia.

-Podrías aprender otras cosas, aparte de eso.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Hipocresía, egocentrismo o algo por el estilo?

-Más bien pensaba en algo menos, frío.

-Pues ya me dirás que es porque…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, pues los labios de Draco aprisionaron los suyos, provocando un suspiro de sorpresa por su parte. Ella intentó deshacerse de su agarre, pero el rubio aprisionaba su nuca con firmeza, atrapándola como si se tratara de un gato y un ratón.

Con cada intento que él ponía por adentrarse en su boca, ella perdía cada vez más la razón, hasta que sus labios se abrieron para él, permitiendo que Draco ahondara en ella y la atormentara. Hermione se debatía entre el odio y algo peor, algo más fuerte e incontrolable, el deseo.

* * *

Draco no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto notó cómo sus barreras caían, mostrándole el lado más apetecible de Hermione Granger, decidió dar un paso hacia delante. Con un movimiento rápido, sus manos descendieron desde las caderas a la parte trasera de los muslos, elevándola hasta posarla encima de la encimera. Hermione soltó un murmullo de protesta, que acabó siendo acallado rápidamente por los labios del rubio. Situado entre sus piernas, al fin tenía una posición más cómoda y, abandonando los cálidos labios de la castaña, se centró en aquella parte que tantas veces había querido catar y que jamás había podido, su cuello.

La piel de Hermione ardía allí donde sus labios se posaban. Y aunque había un montón de alarmas en la cabeza de la castaña, aunque tendría cientos de razones por las que debería alejarse, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando un camino más cómodo a las caricias del rubio y permitiéndose, por una vez, dejar de lado aquella obsesión por comprenderlo todo.

Entonces algo llamó su atención, alguien estaba golpeando el cristal con suavidad y cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, lo vio. Un halcón moteado descansaba en el alféizar, sobre su pata destacaba un papel, enrollado.

-Draco… –logró balbucear ella.

-¿Mm? –respondió éste, alzando la vista levemente, pero sin que sus labios abandonaran su importante tarea.

Hermione resopló y lo apartó con crudeza, avanzando con paso firme hacia la ventana. El halcón entró con rapidez en cuanto la castaña le dejó sitio, extendiendo las preciosas alas negras para posarse sobre la mesa.

-¿Un halcón?

-Debe ser para mí –aportó Draco, acercándose hacia el animal. Con hábiles manos desenrolló el pergamino, leyendo cada palabra con extremada rapidez.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo de lo que preocuparse? –preguntó, acercándole al animal un cuenco de agua, el cual no tardó en atacar. Draco cerró el pergamino y negó suavemente.

-No, es mi madre. Quiere verme.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy había decidido "ceder" la vieja Mansión de los Malfoy. Había demasiados recuerdos y era muy grande para una sola persona. Por ello no se molestó cuando el Ministerio la reclamó después de la guerra. Hizo sus maletas y se mudó, a una casa más pequeña y acogedora cerca de la orilla de un lago. Donde disfrutaba de una vida tranquila y apacible. Rodeada tan sólo por la vegetación y dos elfos domésticos, los cuales habían decidido permanecer a su lado.

-Talis, ¿Has enviado ya la invitación? –preguntó con cariño, tantos años de miseria la habían hecho ver a esas criaturas con otros ojos.

-Sí, señora – respondió el elfo de caídas y blanquecinas orejas –. ¿Debemos poner otro cubierto, entonces?

-Pon dos más, confío en que no venga sólo –afirmó y cuando el viejo elfo se marchó, Narcissa se permitió sonreír. En su regazo se encontraba la edición matutina del profeta. Sobre su portada destacaba el título en negrita;

**Defensora de Serpientes**

**El exmortífago Theodore Nott ha sido declarado inocente y liberado de prisión. Su defensa ha corrido a manos de la famosa abogada y miembro del Trío de Oro, Hermione Jean Granger, la cual también planea defender a Draco Malfoy, acusado de asesinato y tortura.**

**¿Acaso esta gran heroína ha podido ver algo más en esos exmortífagos?**

**¿O es que ha perdido el juicio?**

**Nuestras fuentes confirman que…**

-Parece que no me equivoqué, después de todo –sonrió, cerrando el periódico para pegarle un último sorbo a su té con hielo.

* * *

Hermione miraba con impotencia la superficie del espejo, donde su reflejo claramente notaba una marca rojiza en la parte baja de su cuello.

-Maldito Malfoy –farfulló, mientras intentaba, sin mucho atino, tapar aquella marca con el maquillaje.

¿Pero qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él?

"Llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a otro hombre que no fuera Harry, debe haber sido eso" –pensó, avergonzada ante la idea de que estuviera tan… ¿Desesperada?

Bufó, tirando contra la mesa el bote de máscara, incapaz de taparlo.

"Y encima tengo que acompañarle a una comida con su madre. ¡Con su madre! ¡Ni que fuéramos pareja!" –Aquel pensamiento inundó su mente y al instante se ruborizó –. "¿Malfoy y yo? ¡No digas tonterías!" –se reprendió a sí misma.

-¡Oye Granger! –exclamó Draco al otro lado de la puerta –. ¡Cómo tardes mucho más voy a tener que entrar a buscarte! –Hermione palideció ante tal amenaza –. Estés como estés…

-¡No te atrevas a cruzar esta puerta! –advirtió ella, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue la risa sarcástica del rubio, seguida de unos pasos que indicaban su retirada –. Gilipollas…

Y es que no había vuelto a hablar de lo que pasó anoche, es más, ella había permanecido en su habitación y él en la suya. Saliendo sólo a desayunar y a destiempo, para evitar encontrarse.

En esos momentos Hermione agradeció la interrupción de Narcissa, de no ser así aquello podría haber llegado a más y… ¿Espera? ¿¡A más!?

Suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. Buscando entre sus pocos accesorios algún colgante que pudiera tapar esa monstruosidad. De nuevo maldijo a aquella mujer por haberlos invitado a comer en su casa, por haber parido a aquel individuo y por que estuvieran en mayo y no en octubre.

-¿Más vino? –Hermione negó, tapando la copa antes de que el elfo vaciara una nueva tanda de líquido rojizo en ella. No quería perder la más mínima partícula de su sobriedad.

Alzó la mirada hacia la mesa, en frente de ella se encontraba Draco, cuyos ojos la observaban con fijeza. Y, a su derecha, se encontraba Narcissa, bebiendo de la copa con extremada finura, desviando sus ojos azulados hacia ella cada poco tiempo.

Hermione se sentía observada y eso no le gustaba.

-He leído lo de la puesta en libertad de Nott –comenzó Narcissa, cortando aquel silencio –. Confío en que sepas usar esa misma habilidad e intensidad con Draco…

La castaña no contestó, consciente de que aquello podría ser una especie de amenaza y, estando donde estaba, prefería no tentar a la suerte. Simplemente asintió con solemnidad, centrando de nuevo su atención al plato.

-También he oído que ha tenido un hijo con esa… Lunática.

-Lovegood –corrigió con crudeza.

-Sí, claro, Lovegood. Perdona mi grosería –aclaró Narcissa con delicadeza –. Por lo visto es una niña, ¿No?

-Su nombre es Pansy –aclaró esta vez Draco.

-¿Pansy? Interesante…

Tras eso la anfitriona calló y el silencio volvió a imponer su tupido velo sobre la estancia. Hermione se atrevió a alzar de nuevo la mirada hacia él, el cual tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, especialmente sobre aquella parte de su cuello, donde un collar grueso de anillas intentaba tapar una marca indiscreta.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que no escondió.

-Bonito collar, Granger –susurró con malicia.

Hermione le respondió con una mirada cargada de odio. La siguiente vez que el elfo pasó por su lado si llenó su copa, hasta arriba. Necesitaba algo que calmara sus sentidos, a ver si así dejaba de pensar en ese estúpida, arrogante y manipulador Malfoy.

* * *

Narcissa aprovechó la incursión de Hermione al lavabo para acercarse a su hijo. Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia él, hasta quedarse a su espalda, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte tan bien –susurró ella. Draco sonrió y cuando la mano de su madre acarició su mejilla, él la agarró con cariño, para después acariciarla.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Draco. Estoy perfectamente… Y tú pronto lo estarás, ya verás –afirmó ella, aumentando la presión de su agarre –. Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes…

* * *

Hola a tod s! Lamento mucho mi tardanza (esta vez sí he tardado xD) Pero me fui a un pueblo de una amiga y como que no había mucha cobertura, je.

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo y… ¡Me vuelvo a ir! Lo sé, lo sé, alguien me va a acuchillar… Lo bueno es que adónde voy puede haber posibilidad de subir, aunque no os prometo nada. Sí es así, nos veremos la semana que viene… Si no… Pues a mediados de agosto vuelvo! :D

Para que me odies un poco más, voy a deciros que el siguiente es la boda de Harry- Ginny y va a ser muy Muy MUY impactante e importante… No podéis perdéroslo… ¿Qué tal si os hago sufrir un poco con retazos de lo que va a ser *muajajaj*?

* * *

_-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la pelirroja, notando como el miedo ahondaba en su pecho._

_Aquella mujer la miró con malicia, paseando la varita entre sus dedos._

_-Sólo he venido a hacerte una visita, no debes preocuparte –aclaró ella, con voz melosa, acercándose. Entonces se paró, acariciando el vestido de seda blanca –. Por cierto, enhorabuena – sonrió, antes de alzar la varita hacia ella, conjurando el hechizo con asombrosa rapidez. Ginny cayó al suelo al instante, con la mirada de sorpresa aún fija en su rostro –. Y no te preocupes, querida, yo cuidaré bien de tu amorcito…_

* * *

_Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, incapaz de pararlas, incapaz de moverse o articular palabra._

_-¿Hermione? –poco a poco giró la cabeza. Draco estaba de pie a su lado, mirándola con el rostro tenso. Entonces se agachó, hasta quedar a su misma altura. Permanecieron callados, Draco sin saber qué hacer o decir y Hermione ahogada por la pena._

_-Ya no me queda… Nada –susurró ella, con la voz quebrada._

_Entonces él la miró, vio su dolor y algo en su interior se rompió. Alargó sus brazos hasta que la rodeó y, poco a poco y con dulzura, la acercó a él, hasta que la larga cabellera castaña de ella quedó refugiada en su pecho._

* * *

Podéis hacer suposiciones, no pienso responderos *muajajajajjaj*

Un besotee


	13. La boda

**Advertencia; os aconsejo que tengáis palomitas, chocolate o gominolas; que vayáis al baño antes de empezar y que os cercioréis de que no os molesten. Este cap es largo, muuuy largo. (Como recompensa por la espera, je)**

**Y... Algo fuertecillo al final. Quedáis advertidos.**

ooOOoo

La fecha señalada se acercaba con rapidez, la boda de Ginny Weasley con Harry Potter era un acontecimiento esperado en todo el mundo mágico. Cientos de reporteros intentaron conseguir la primicia, sin embargo, la ceremonia sería privada y, por ello, se habían colocado las protecciones pertinentes para impedir cualquier intrusión molesta.

La Madriguera se decoró para la ocasión, levantando una nueva carpa, que nada tenía que envidiar a la que se colocó unos años atrás. Tenía forma de cruz, siendo la nave principal mucho más ancha y grande, provista de cientos de mesas redondas, con sus respectivas sillas. El brazo más pequeño permitía una abertura más cálida, para una pista de baile, que separaba la mesa principal, la de los novios y familiares cercanos, con el resto de invitados.

Todo había sido decorado con un color champagne o dorado, recreando así las raíces valerosas de ambos contrayentes. También se incluyó el color escarlata en los centros de mesa, sillas y servilletas. Cualquiera que no los conociera, sabría que ambos eran Gryffindors, que ambos eran leones.

* * *

Aquel día todo era un caos. La Señora Weasley intentaba organizar todo con destreza, mientras su hija le recordaba una y otra vez que ése no era su enlace. Sin embargo y, aunque no lo reconociera, la ayuda de su madre resultaba esencial para esos momentos, pues Ginny notaba cómo su nerviosismo crecía y crecía a medida que las horas pasaban.

Por ello Hermione decidió llevársela un rato. La sacaría de aquel ambiente de estrés constante para llevarla a alguna clínica de relajación. Invitaron a Luna, pero ésta estaba demasiado ocupada por lo que no pudo acompañarlas.

El salón de masajes "La ninfa calmada" les ofreció un sinfín de paquetes de relax. Ginny se acabó decantando por un baño de chocolate, masaje a cuatro manos y tratamiento exfoliante. Mientras que Hermione prefirió un baño de hierbas, masaje sueco y tratamiento hidratador.

Ambas amigas compartieron sala durante los tratamientos, por lo que la pelirroja pudo ponerla al día de todo. La ceremonia acabaría siendo al atardecer, en vez de por la noche. De este modo podrían disfrutar más del cielo estrellado durante el baile.

-Harry desapareció por la mañana, dijo que tenía que cerrar unos archivos y que vendría por la tarde –contó con voz pausada, disfrutando de las hábiles manos de la masajista –. Qué suerte tiene él, ¡No estaba nada nervioso!

-Ginny, por supuesto que estaría nervioso –afirmó Hermione con suspicacia –. Lo que pasa es que sabe disimular… Demasiado bien diría yo

-En eso tienes razón, siempre ha sido un buen mentiroso –corroboró entre risas, provocando que la castaña se contagiara y acabaran riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Por cierto, ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? –insistió Ginny, mirando a su amiga de reojo.

-Pues… Sí y no –concedió ella –. La verdad es que tener a Draco cerca haría las cosas más fáciles a la hora de vigilarlo… Pero no me parece bien que esté en vuestro momento…Es decir, ¿Qué pinta él ahí?

-Hermione ya lo hemos hablado, Harry y yo estamos de acuerdo. No nos supone ningún problema que venga. Además, también vendrá Theo, no estará del todo rodeado de leones.

-¿Y Zabini?

Ginny desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos un momento.

-También lo invitamos. Pero no respondió por lo que no sé si vendrá.

-Ya veo… Y no… No sé, ¿No te resulta raro? Vas a tener a tres serpientes en tu boda…

-¿Acaso has tenido algún problema con Draco? –acusó con mirada perspicaz.

Hermione no tardó en adquirir un tono rojizo en las mejillas. Ignoró a su amiga y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de escabullirse.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasado? –insistió.

-¡Nada! –chilló, sorprendiendo a su amiga y a ambas masajistas. Tosió con nerviosismo, recobrando su tono de voz –. Quiero decir… ¿Acaso tendría que pasar algo?

-No, supongo que no –concedió Ginny.

La castaña se tranquilizó, cerrando los ojos con una pequeña semilla de vergüenza en su pecho. Pero lo que Hermione no vio fue la sonrisa socarrona que apareció en los labios de su amiga.

* * *

Después de tanta tranquilidad y calma Ginny se sentía flotar en una nube. Sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro, disfrutando de la suave fragancia que desprendía el albornoz de algodón.

-Señorita, pase por aquí, por favor –susurró una de las masajistas, la cual estaba frente a una puerta.

-Pero… ¿No tenía que ir al fondo? –preguntó Ginny con confusión. Aquella mujer tenía algo que la incomodaba. Pues, si mal no recordaba, la chica que la había atendido le había insistido en el que la mejor sala de masajes era la del fondo del pasillo. ¿Por qué motivo la cambiarían ahora?

-No Señorita, la habrán informado mal –aseguró ella, con una sonrisa calmada.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que me habré equivocado –concedió, caminando hacia ella con calma. Al fin y al cabo ya tenía suficientes quebraderos de cabeza, como para molestarse por la sala de masajes.

Pasó por delante de ella y entró en la estancia. Pero, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la voz de alarma resonó en su cabeza. Aquella habitación estaba completamente vacía y a oscuras, sin ninguna cama o aparato que diera a entender que allí se diera algún tipo de masaje.

-¿Qué significa es…? –Pero no terminó la frase, pues recibió un impacto en la nuca que la hizo caer de bruces. Sintió un pitido constante en su oído y un dolor acuciante en la nuca. Con torpeza, y algo de inestabilidad, se intentó levantar. Encarando a aquella mujer que la había agredido.

Ella sonreía con malicia y, entre sus delgados y finos dedos, se deslizaba una varita de madera oscura. La pelirroja palideció, palpando los bolsillos del albornoz en busca de su varita pero, antes de que consiguiera sacarla, ya había volado hacia la mano de aquella mujer.

Entonces observó sus ojos verdes, con una chispa malvada en ellos, y ese cabello castaño y tan bien cuidado.

-¿As…? ¿Astoria? –balbuceó, caminando hacia atrás.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que los Weasleys eráis más tontos que los squibs! –aportó con sorna, mientras conjuraba un hechizo_ muffliato _al pasillo, cerrando después la puerta. Ambas se rodearon de una profunda oscuridad, hasta que Astoria accionó el interruptor de la luz, encendiendo la pobre lámpara del techo.

- Al final has resultado ser alguien escurridizo, la verdad es que me ha costado pillarte el punto –continuó, sopesando cada palabra con placentera malicia.

-¿El punto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sí, yo me tomo en serio mis… "papeles" – Ginny enmudeció al ver cómo Astoria hacía aparecer un recipiente alargado, provisto de una poción incolora y burbujeante –. No creas que doy uso la poción multijugos como si fuera una estúpida primeriza. No. Por eso tuve que practicar, que no te sorprenda si de pronto recibes algunas… Órdenes de arresto…

-Es… Es imposible… – balbuceó, notando la presión en su pecho.

- La verdad es que no es muy difícil sacarte algunos pelos, querida, eres alguien fácil de engañar.

Los ojos castaños de Ginny se abrieron con horror. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida al no darse cuenta?

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eras aquella señora insoportable de la tienda!

-¡Oh! ¡Tenía que haber tenido en cuenta tu intelecto! –exclamó con sarcasmo –. Pero no te preocupes, que nadie notará tu ausencia –. Dicho esto se acercó a ella y, con un movimiento rápido de varita, cortó uno de sus mechones, lo cogió al vuelo y lo introdujo en la poción, la cual se tornó de un color escarlata brillante.

-¡Si crees que los demás van a creer que tú eres Ginny estás muy equivocada!

-¿Sí? ¿Quieres apostar?

-Todos te inculparán en cuanto se den cuenta –afirmó con voz temblorosa. Sabía que aquello era poco probable, pero debía de entretenerla, tal vez si lo hacía tendría una oportunidad…

-No lo creo, de eso te encargarás tú, querida – aportó y, antes de que Ginny pudiera replicar, hizo aparecer un segundo frasco de contenido verde oliva. La apuntó con la varita y susurró –. Sé una buena chica y abre la boca…

Ginny no pudo resistirse, pues el encantamiento de Astoria obstaculizaba su boca, impidiéndole cerrarla. No le costó mucho deslizar el líquido por su garganta. Y, en unos segundos, comenzó a cambiar. Aumentó su altura y su cintura se estrechó, el pelo se le volvió castaño y los ojos, verdes.

-Mírate, yo veo a una perfecta Astoria. No podrás quejarte, jamás tendrás un cuerpo parecido, querida.

Ella se masajeó la cara, perpleja. La miró con profundo odio, temblando con impotencia.

-¡Por mucho que me parezca a ti jamás harás que sea cómo tú!

-Mira que eres estúpida, Weasley –inquirió, dándole pequeños toquecitos a la superficie de su varita–.Dime, ¿Te crees capaz de repeler un_ Imperius_? No creo que ni tu querida amiguita, la rata de biblioteca, pudiera hacer tal proeza… Mucho menos tú, ¿Cierto?

Ginny no respondió, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Sólo la miró, deseando que su mirada pudiera atemorizarla o hacerla retrocedes. Pero era imposible, Astoria jamás se detenía por nada. Ni nadie.

Su varita volvió a alzarse y el hechizo silbó entre sus labios de serpiente. El haz de luz verde cruzó la estancia entre ella y su víctima, acertando en pleno pecho.

Al instante la mirada de Ginny se tornó vacía, falta de vida y de voluntad.

-Bien, calladita estás más guapa – concedió con una amplia sonrisa, hizo desaparecer el bote verdoso y cogió el que contenía la poción escarlata. Sin tardar un instante, la bebió, hasta quedar convertida en una segunda Ginny, con una ropa algo amplia –. Ahora, cámbiate y coge mi ropa – ordenó, observando como la "falsa Astoria" obedecía sin rechistar y comenzaba a vestirse –. Bien, ahora quiero que escuches con atención y cumplas el plan al pie de la letra. Te vas a desaparecer e irás al Callejón Diagón. Una vez allí, pasarás la tarde de compras, un elfo irá a acompañarte. Cuando sea de noche te presentarás en Wizard´s , donde mi odiosa hermana te acompañará en la cena. Tras todo eso estarás en casita con una perfecta coartada ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió débilmente, terminó de vestirse y extendió la mano. Astoria le tendió su varita, quedándose con la de Ginny, y vio cómo se desaparecía.

Entonces cogió el albornoz que la pelirroja había dejado. Se lo colocó con desprecio, notando aquel olor, para ella nauseabundo, que destilaban los Weasleys.

_Asqueroso_ –pensó.

-¿Ginny? –La voz dulce y firme de Hermione sonó al otro lado de la puerta –. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola?

Astoria sonrió, las cosas no podían haberle salido de mejor forma. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, saliendo al vestíbulo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Estoy aquí! –exclamó, copiando a la perfección el tono de Ginny. Los ensayos estaban dando su fruto.

-Al fin te encuentro... –sonrió, aliviada, caminando hacia ella –. ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Masaje, recuerdas?

-Ya… Pero dijiste que lo tenías al final del pasillo, ¿No? –insistió, observando con recelo la puerta por la que había salido.

-Sí, bueno, pero decidieron que esta sala estaba mejor condicionada. Ya sabes, soy una novia con un alto nivel de expectativas –resolvió, intentando emprender el camino de nuevo. Pero, para su horror, Hermione estaba cerca del picaporte, dispuesta a ver la sala –. ¡Hermione! –chilló, provocando que la aludida diera un respingo y la mirara con más dudas que antes.

_Mierda, tengo que actuar con inteligencia… _–se reprendió a sí misma, no podía permitir que ella la descubriera… No podía.

-¿Nos podemos marchar ya? Hay muchas cosas que aún debo hacer y… No… No me fio de dejarlo todo en malas manos.

La castaña soltó el picaporte, esgrimiendo una sonrisa dulce.

-Creo que tienes una mala idea de tu madre, Ginny. Seguro que lo está haciendo bien.

Astoria sonrió, contenta con aquel triunfo.

-Ya pero nunca sabes si va a hacer algo…O a cambiar algo… ¡En serio, no deseo estar mucho más alejada! –balbuceó, aparentando nerviosismo.

-Bueno, vale – suspiró, abrazando a su amiga con cariño –. ¡Pues vámonos! ¡Que no digan que no trato bien a la novia!

Astoria volvió a sonreír, forzando su cara para no descubrir el verdadero asco que estaba sintiendo al ser abrazada por aquella…Sangre sucia. Pero cumpliría con su plan. Claro que lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Draco miró a los lados con profundo sopor. No podía creer que Hermione le hubiera arrastrado a esa boda… Llena de Gryffindors… ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Sí, seguramente todo aquello fuera fruto de una terrible pesadilla.

-Voy a ir a cambiarme. Procura no enfurecer a nadie en mi ausencia. ¿Crees que serás capaz?

Miró a Hermione con la ceja alzada y levemente fruncida.

-¿En serio, Granger? ¿De verdad?

Pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione le mostró una sonrisa burlona. Aquel gesto tan confiable lo dejó descolocado. Bueno… Hacía ya varios días que se encontraba descolocado.

Observó cómo la castaña caminaba hacia aquella la casa. Si es que a ese montículo inclinado y deforme se le podía llamar casa. Realmente parecía que se iba a caer, de un momento a otro.

-Yo voto que tardará sólo unas horas en caerse –afirmó una voz a su espalda, robándole el pensamiento.

-Pues yo creo que durará menos. Es más, puede que se caiga cuando Potter dé el _Sí quiero_ –discutió una segunda voz.

Draco sonrió, girando la cabeza levemente hacia sus dos compañeros. Los cuales observaban la estructura con firmeza. Theo llevaba un traje oscuro y sencillo, bajo sus ojos ya no había más ojeras ni marcas de cansancio. No. Aquel Theodore Nott sonreía, feliz y lleno de vida.

Blaise se había decantado por algo más formal y, probablemente, de más alto _standing_. El chaqué negro culminaba con una brillante corbata verde esmeralda. Él también sonreía, si es que aquella línea ligeramente inclinada se le podía llamar sonrisa… Sin duda se parecían mucho.

-Ojalá se derrumbe antes de que empiece. Puede que nos podamos ir a casa antes de tiempo –resolvió Draco.

-Habla por ti, Malfoy. Cuanto más tiempo esté lejos de los berridos de mi pequeña Pansy, seré más feliz.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién decía que la paternidad era una bendición? –le espetó Blaise.

-Es una bendición –aclaró –. Pero lo sería aún más si Luna me dejara dormir a la niña por métodos más… Rápidos.

-¿Rápidos?

-Pociones de sueño… ¿Qué? Mi madre me la daba de pequeño y no he salido raro… Blaise deja de reírte, ¿Quieres?

-No es que seas raro… Más bien eres… ¿Poco común? –dijo Draco, mientras intentaba que Blaise no se cayera al suelo.

-Vaya, gracias –gruñó Theo –. Pues puede que sea raro, pero yo al menos tengo a alguien que me aguante ¿Qué decís a eso?

Blaise y Draco se miraron y esbozaron sendas muecas de superioridad.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo tengamos?

-Ya, sí, claro. Blaise tendrá a su querida secretaria de pelo rojizo, a la cual sigue poniéndole la cara de cierta mujer inalcanzable, ¿Me equivoco? –Blaise apretó la mandíbula ante su comentario y cruzó los brazos, ofendido –. ¿Y tú, Draco? Que yo sepa estás encerrado en una casa prácticamente todo el día y a no ser que tengas un romance secreto con la nevera… Yo diría que te refieres a Hermione Granger…

-¡¿Granger?! – exclamó Blaise, transformando su mueca de enojo en una de burla –. ¡Y yo que pensaba que Draco acabaría detrás de una chica sin cerebro, voluntad y mucho dinero!

-Por no hablar de que fuera sangre limpia –aportó Theo.

-¿Y qué más da? –gruñó, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ellos. Sin embargo sus amigos lo siguieron, mirándolo con malicia.

-Dime, Draco ¿Qué se siente al tener tamaño triunfo en tu lista de conquistas, eh? –preguntó Blaise –. Al fin y al cabo… No todos los días se consigue llegar a la cama de Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí lo he hecho? –inquirió él.

-Oh, ¿En serio? Me decepcionas, Malfoy… Yo que pensaba que te había enseñado bien…

-No lo juzgues, Blaise, está claro que nuestro "Gran Rompecorazones" está de capa caída últimamente –aportó Theo.

-Cierto, no es culpa suya que haya perdido esa… Habilidad…

-No la he perdido –aclaró –. Y de todas maneras, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría algo de Granger?

Blaise y Theo sonrieron, mirándose con complicidad.

-Me temo que lo hemos perdido, Blaise, quien lo hubiera dicho…

-Atrapado en las garras de una Gryffindor…

-¡¿De qué cojones estáis hablando?!

-Tal vez debamos dejarlo, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, Theo.

-Cierto, Blaise, me temo que está muy lejos de ser rescatado.

Draco se frotó las sienes, cansado de aquel juego estúpido.

-¿Podéis dejar de decir estupideces?

Pero Theo y Blaise no le escuchaban, pues ya habían emprendido el camino de vuelta. Dejando a un Draco sólo, confuso y aún más perdido que antes.

* * *

Astoria observaba la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Por una vez los Weasley había tenido algo de gusto a la hora de elegir el vestido. Era una pieza sencilla, pero a la vez regia. Con un escote en forma de barco que le permitía lucir la piel de cuello y hombros. La bajada de la tela se estrechaba en la cintura, para caer de forma lisa hacia el suelo, creando una cola en la parte trasera.

El rojizo cabello estaba atrapado en una especie de recogido, el cual dejaba un par de mechones libres, situados delante de ambas orejas. Por último el velo, enlazado a su cabeza por medio de un broche, de plata y amatistas.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y, entonces, un extraño sentimiento acudió a su pecho. Miró con odio a aquella mujer reflejada en el espejo, la envidia tiñó sus ojos y el odio ahondó en su pecho. Debía de ser ella la que tendría que vestirse de novia. Tenía que estar ya casada, con el apellido Malfoy en su persona. Y en cambio…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos. Esperó y se quedó quieta, procurando que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

No. Draco ya había decidido, no le daría más oportunidades. Él había movido ficha y, ahora, éste era su turno.

Su mirada volvió al espejo, a aquel lugar donde descansaba la varita de Ginny, detrás de ella, a su derecha. Entonces se giró, caminando hasta alcanzarla. Rodeó con los dedos su superficie, murmurando unas palabras mientras hacía algunas florituras.

Al instante, apareció un objeto, alargado y rodeado de un pañuelo blanco. Astoria dejó la varita en su sitio, dejando ambas manos libres, con las que agarró el objeto y tiró del pañuelo, descubriendo lo que de verdad era. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la superficie afilada de la hoja de metal, llegando hasta la empuñadura, de cuero negro y adornos de hierro puro. El cuchillo era un objeto extraño, curvado y con aspecto peligroso.

Miró hacia atrás, donde descansaba otro cuchillo, de plata y oro, destinado a cortar la tarta.

-Vamos a tener que cambiar tu aspecto. Pero no te preocupes, el efecto será el mismo –le susurró al cuchillo. Después, cogió de nuevo la varita y promulgó un nuevo hechizo. A medida que el haz de luz se posaba en la hoja negra y afilada, ésta cambiaba, hasta portar el mismo aspecto que un cuchillo normal, de plata y oro.

* * *

Harry Potter observaba la caída del sol con cierto nerviosismo. Si era verdad que había acudido al ministerio por el único motivo de alejarse de aquel ambiente. Pero no tenía dudas, de eso estaba seguro. Es más, aquello era lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que la congoja y los nervios inundaran su corazón.

Suspiró. Era en aquello momento cuando verdaderamente echaba de menos a Ron. Seguro que su amigo lo habría entretenido con sus amenazas protectoras.

Entonces unos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Una cabellera castaña que, aunque había sido alisada, seguía teniendo aquel gesto salvaje, asomó la cabeza.

-Hola… ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose más relajado con la presencia de su amiga. Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo miró, sonriendo con calidez.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Con sinceridad? Estaba menos nervioso cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que Voldemort no tenía que envidiarle a uno de los cabreos de tu futura esposa –afirmó ella. Ambos rieron, contentos de tener aquel momento de compañerismo.

-¿Te ayudo? –preguntó, señalando los dos gemelos, de gemas rojizas, que aún estaban sobre la mesita.

-Te lo agradecería mucho… Llevo veinte minutos intentando colocármelos…

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras Hermione abrochaba cada gemelo con sumo cuidado y eficacia.

-Y… ¿Al final has venido con Draco?

-Sí… De verdad que lo lamento…

-No tienes porqué, no creo que haga nada contigo al lado –Hermione sonrió en respuesta –. Por cierto… Sobre lo que me mencionaste de los recuerdos de Snape…

-Harry, en serio. Lo entiendo, tienes una familia que proteger, bastante tienes ya con lo que tienes –le interrumpió, tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Algo se me ocurrirá, de verdad, no te preocupes. Sé lo que me hago, ¿Sabes?

-Jamás dudaría eso –afirmó, sonriendo.

-Bueno, debo ayudar a Luna con el recogido, te veo luego – añadió, terminando de abrochar los gemelos y dándose la vuela. Abrió la puerta y, antes de irse se giró –. Por cierto Harry, llevas la camisa al revés.

El aludido enrojeció, susurrando un "gracias" antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Suspiró, mientras se disponía a arreglar el problema. Cuando su mirada se volvió hacia la mesilla, sobre la cual descansaba su varita.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo. Añorando de pronto la presencia del viejo director, seguro que él sabría darle una respuesta.

* * *

El sol amenazó con esconderse tras las montañas. Por lo que la ceremonia comenzó, sin tardanza. Hermione tenía que admitirlo, aquel paisaje florido, rodeado del aura anaranjada que portaba el atardecer era maravilloso.

Avanzó tras de Luna y Theo por el pasillo que llevaba al arco nupcial. Agarrada al brazo de Neville Longbottom. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía. Neville había dejado atrás sus rasgos juveniles. Su mirada observadora y atenta dejaba ver la verdadera personalidad que de verdad tenía.

Observó con expectación la aparición de Ginny. Lucía verdaderamente hermosa, con ese vestido y su propia belleza. Además parecía que flotaba, brillando con luz propia. Su amiga sonreía de una manera que ella no sabría identificar, pero que, sin embargo, cautivaba a todos. Arthur Weasley estaba henchido de orgullo, acompañando a su hija al altar.

La mirada de la castaña se desvió de la pareja durante unos minutos, en los que se dispuso a encontrar a Draco entre la gente. Pero no fue muy difícil, pues aquellos ojos gélidos la acuciaban con intensidad y, como si se tratara de dos polos distintos, había acudido a ellos sin poder remediarlo. Se permitió sonreír y pensó que aquello lo turbaría. Sin embargo, Draco lució otra sonrisa, retándola en silencio.

Ella acabó por devolver la mirada hacia el altar de nuevo, donde seguía celebrándose el enlace, consciente del tono rojizo que debían de tener sus mejillas.

* * *

Los aplausos acallaron el sonido de los grillos cuando ambos esposos se besaron, sellando su enlace. Hermione se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Al fin y al cabo, sus dos mejores amigos iban a ser felices, al fin.

-¡Atención! ¡Pasen todos a la carpa, por favor! –informó la Señora Weasley, utilizando su varita para que su voz se ampliara.

Nadie rechistó ante ello y, poco a poco, comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos en la enrome carpa nupcial. Hermione estaba dispuesta a buscar su sitio, cuando una mano tiró de su muñeca, girándola.

Ahogó una exclamación al toparse con aquellos ojos grises, y el dueño a los que pertenecían.

-No te vayas a separar de mí, Granger. No quiero perderme en una marea de Weasleys.

Hermione asintió, comenzando a andar. Pero entonces notó que la presión en su muñeca no cesaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió ella.

Draco sonrió, acortando distancias hasta quedar ambos a pocos centímetros. Agachó la cabeza, hasta llegar al oído de la castaña.

-Estás preciosa –susurró, provocando un remolino de emociones en ella. Luego se apartó, soltándole la muñeca y avanzando hacia la carpa –. ¡Vamos, Granger! ¡No te quedes dormida!

Hermione bufó, rezando para que su tono de piel siguiera igual que antes, mientras procuraba alcanzarlo.

* * *

Astoria maldecía lo despacio que pasaba el tiempo. Además Potter no dejaba de decir estupideces o la besaba de una manera que Astoria consideraba aburrida.

-¿No comes nada? –preguntó él, señalando su plato, prácticamente intacto.

-No creo que mi estomago me permita comer mucho hoy –respondió con inocencia –. Por lo que voy a reservar mi poco apetito para el pastel…

Harry sonrió, mientras se llevaba el tenedor de nuevo a la boca. Por lo visto él tenía estómago de sobra.

Su mirada se paseó por la carpa, observando cada mesa, a la espera de encontrar a alguien interesante. Entonces lo vio, Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar, seguida de una enrojecía Hermione Granger.

¿Qué hace él aquí… Y con ella?

Notó entonces la mirada que Draco le dedicaba… Ella reconocía esa mirada ¿Acaso estaban teniendo alguna clase de relación? Pero eso era imposible, Draco jamás tendría nada con alguien como ella… ¿No?

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

_¿Pero es que no me puede dejar en paz un segundo?_ –pensó.

-Emm, sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, estabas algo pálida.

-Oh, no es nada – resolvió y se acercó a él, besando sus labios con delicadeza. Tal vez ése fuera el único modo de que permaneciera callado.

Pero sus ojos no se apartaron de aquella mesa, observando y analizando cada gesto, dada suspiro y mueca. Nada se le escaparía, nada.

* * *

Draco odiaba su situación. Es decir, sí, podrían haberlo puesto en cualquier otra mesa llena de pelirrojos pecosos y sí, aquello hubiera sido mucho peor… Pero odiaba cómo Theo y Blaise intercambiaban miradas de complicidad entre ellos. Suspiró, intentando poner atención a lo que fuera que Neville estaba contando.

-… Y claro, llegó un momento en que todos acabaron llenos de pústulas rosadas y pringosas, ¡Aquello era digno de verse! Aunque claro, ¿A qué clase de estúpido se le ocurre enfurecer a una _Enredadera Urticante_?

Una chica de cabello castaño y rostro calmado rió ante la historia, palmeando ligeramente el hombro de Neville.

-Lo mejor fue cuando vino a casa, ¡Estaba lleno de una especie de jugo morado! –continuó ella. Por lo visto ambos compartían piso y alguna especie de relación –. Neville quería irse a dormir y yo le amenacé con llamar a su abuela como se le ocurriere meterse en la cama… Y funcionó.

Una carcajada general se adueñó del grupo. Incluso Draco esgrimió una débil sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó Luna.

-Bueno… Digamos que tuvimos que comprarnos otro sofá... –dijo Neville.

-Ya lo creo, mi gato se quedó pegado al respaldo cuatro días, luego no me extraña que te salte a la cara, cielo.

-Hannah, ya lo hacía antes de eso –gruñó, señalando una pequeña cicatriz, bajo la mandíbula.

-¿No decías que eso te lo había hecho una _Atrapadedos Gigante_?

-Bueno, eso es lo que le digo a los alumnos… Ya sabes, para intimidar un poco…

-McGonagall no se inventaba proezas –afirmó Theo –. Y sin embargo a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurría cabrearla.

-Pero McGonagall tenía esa cara de enojo infinito que acobardaba a cualquiera… – añadió Hermione.

-Ya lo has oído, cielo. Necesitas una mirada de cabreo, no cicatrices.

-O puedes ponerte un ojo de esos que usaba Moody –inquirió Blaise. Todos se volvieron hacia él con sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo Blaise no había abierto la boca en toda la cena, igual que Draco –. ¿Qué? A mí me daba un miedo de cojones con esa cosa ahí… –gesticuló, dando vueltas con su dedo –. Girando…

Neville comenzó a reír y a él se sumaron todos. Hablando de profesores, Hogwarts y tiempos pasados pasaron el tiempo. Ninguno de ellos mencionó la Guerra, no hizo falta. Todos pasaron un momento agradable, rememorando sólo los buenos momentos.

Blaise accionó el mechero, al instante una humareda grisácea, con olor a hierbas, inundó la mesa. Neville lo imitó y ambos comenzaron una charla trivial sobre los mejores puros.

Theo y Luna se levantaron y acudieron a la pista de baile, la cual comenzaba a llenarse con algunas parejas. Luna apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, dejándose llevar por la dulce música que producía la pequeña orquesta.

-Dime Hermione, ¿Qué tal os va en el bufete de abogados? –preguntó Hannah.

-Oh, bien... Bueno, últimamente no he pasado mucho por ahí… –concedió, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Draco, supuestamente discutiendo con Blaise y Neville –. Pero creo que en cuanto acabe con… Lo que tengo entre manos, me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones –añadió, mientras se llevaba la copa de champán a los labios.

-Ya veo, ¿Y piensas llevarte a alguien a esas merecidas vacaciones?

Hermione se atragantó con el champán, comenzando a toser como si no hubiera un mañana. Al instante una profunda tonalidad roja cubrió sus mejillas.

-Em, no… No creo – balbuceó –. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, por nada – respondió Hannah, mientras apuraba el contenido de su copa. Entonces se giró hacia su pareja –. Neville, cielo, sé que quieres seguir hablando de puros con estos dos caballeros. Pero tu novia quiere bailar un poco, ¿No vas a acompañarla?

-No se me ocurriría negártelo, Hannah –afirmó él, mientras se despedía de los restantes y le concedía su brazo. Ella sonrió, agarrándolo, y juntos caminaron hacia la pista.

* * *

Hermione intentó mantener su atención sobre la copa de champan, consciente de que estaba sola, sentada con dos serpientes. Pero la cosa podía empeorar, por supuesto. Y Blaise no tardó en levantarse.

-Voy a ver si hay alguna mujer hermosa que no haya traído pareja. Draco, Hermione –se despidió, adentrándose en una marea de invitados pelirrojos.

La castaña giró su rostro, Draco estaba sentado a su derecha. Con la vista fijada sobre la servilleta. Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho. Pero… ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? ¡No podía creerlo!

Suspiró, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Ella jamás actuaba de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando tuvo la edad para hacerlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquellos ojos gélidos, que no dejaban de mirarla.

-Ejem… Bueno… ¿No ha sido tan malo, verdad? –se atrevió a murmurar.

-Supongo –concedió él –. La verdad es que Longbottom ha cambiado mucho y esa chica… ¿Hannah, no? Es simpática.

Hermione sonrió, asintiendo.

-Es una boda preciosa –susurró, mirando a su alrededor.

Draco enarcó una ceja, esgrimiendo una sonrisa divertida.

-¿En serio, Granger? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

-¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? –inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya… No pensaba que fueras de ese tipo de mujer la verdad… Me he quedado a cuadros…

-¿Ese tipo de mujer? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Él se acercó, acercando la cara hasta que ambos quedaron a unos centímetros.

-De ese tipo que besan a alguien e intentan olvidarlo… ¿Acaso tienes otro hombre por ahí, Granger? ¿O es que tan sólo buscabas algo de mí?

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¡¿Pero quién cojones te crees tú?! –chilló, poniéndose de pie.

-Alguien que te ha besado ya, varias veces y que no ha encontrado ninguna resistencia por tu parte…

-¡Eres un…! ¡Argg! –gruñó, comenzando a caminar hacia las afueras de la carpa.

Pero Draco no la iba a dejar escapar, aún no había respondido a su pregunta. Se puso en pie, caminando con agilidad para alcanzarla entre la marea de gente.

Hermione salió de las lindes que cercaban la carpa, encontrándose con un cielo estrellado y brillante. Allí afuera no llegaba la música del interior, por lo que sólo se oían los grillos y demás insectos nocturnos. También escuchó los pasos a su espalda.

-No sé lo que quieres de mí, Draco… –Él se quedó petrificado, otra vez lo había llamado por su nombre –. Tampoco sé lo que yo quiero… Pero, sí algo sé es que esto no es normal.

-¿Esto? –preguntó, poniéndose a su vera. Ella lo miró.

-El hecho de que tú me beses, que yo te responda, todo en general –susurró –. ¿Qué es eso para ti?

Draco no respondió, estaba perdido en aquellos ojos, oscurecidos por la noche, que reflejaban tantas cosas y a la vez escondía tanto. Alzó la mano, acomodándola en su mejilla.

-Draco yo… –balbuceó ella. Pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándola. Se acercó, acortando con la distancia que había entre ellos. Quitó entonces su mano, pasándola a una posición más cómoda en su nuca. Los labios de Hermione estaban ligeramente abiertos, ofreciendo una pequeña invitación al rubio. Sonrió, acercándose más. Hasta que notó como sus alientos se mezclaban, como las respiraciones de ambos adquirían más y más velocidad.

-No hay nada que explicar, Hermione –susurró él contra su boca. Acabando con aquella tormentosa espera y sellando sus labios con los de la castaña.

Hermione creyó que perdería la consciencia, tuvo que alzar ambas manos a sus hombros y apretarlos para no caerse. Draco la rodeó por la cintura con su otro brazo, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan pegados, que no se podría haber metido ni un alfiler entre ellos.

Pero Hermione no estaba conforme. Sabía que aquello sólo era una estratagema para que cerrase la boca, había visto cómo algunos chicos la utilizaban. Así que obligó a su cuerpo a obedecer, comenzando a oponerse ante las caricias del rubio. Abrió los ojos, mientras procuraba aporrear su pecho. Draco acabó por darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se separó de ella, enarcando su ceja.

-¿A ti que te pasa? – explotó ella –. ¿Acaso crees que soy como tus múltiples ligues? ¿Alguien a quien puedas acallar con un beso?

-No he visto que te disgustase mucho –contraatacó.

-¡Te he pedido respuestas! ¡No besos! ¡¿Y ahora dices que no hay nada que explicar?! Eres un…

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Granger –gruñó él, acercándose de nuevo con enfado.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme, eh? –le retó ella –. Te recuerdo que yo soy la que tiene varita aquí y dependes de mí –afirmó, apartándolo de un empujón –. Como vuelvas a intentar besarte te pondré de patitas en la calle.

Draco apretó los puños, esgrimiendo una mueca de enojo.

-¡No te preocupes, Granger! –gritó, cerciorándose de que ella lo escuchaba –. ¡Acabarás rogándome por un beso!

Observó como ella se perdía tras la puerta de la carpa. Maldijo en voz alta y pateó el suelo.

* * *

-¡Atención! –la voz de Harry reverberó por toda la carpa –. ¡Vamos a proceder a cortar la tarta! ¡Pueden acercarse al ala norte, por favor!

Astoria sonrió, por fin todo aquello llegaría a su fin. Se acercó a la vera de Harry. Delante de ellos se levantaba el enorme pastel, de cubertura blanca y borlas rojas. En la parte superior había una figura de una pareja, subidos a una escoba, la cual no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Esperaron a que la gente se agrupara en la pista. Todos los miraban, sonrientes. Astoria no podía haber deseado un número mayor de testigos. Todo iba según el plan.

Entonces la orquesta dejó de tocar. Harry cogió el cuchillo y se lo tendió a ella. Astoria agarró la empuñadura y se acercó al pastel. La hoja cortó la primera porción, la colocó en un plato y se lo tendió a su esposo. Harry cogió el tenedor y partió el trozo, acercándoselo a su boca, con delicadeza.

Astoria se obligó a tragarse aquel trozo, a pesar de que su estómago estaba fuertemente cerrado. Cuando llegó el turno de ella, Harry cogió el plato, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Tal vez si hubiera estado más atento se hubiera dado cuenta de que el cuchillo seguía en las manos de su esposa. Pero nadie lo había notado, pues estaban pendientes de su acción. Ella cogió el tenedor y repitió la acción.

Pero, cuando Harry ya había tragado su trozo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. El plato se deslizó entre sus dedos, mostrándole el causante de aquel dolor. El cuchillo, estaba hundido hasta la empuñadura en la carne. Miró con horror hacia su esposa, ella sonreía, alzando la mano llena de sangre, su propia sangre. Se acercó a él, besando tiernamente la comisura de sus labios.

-Dale recuerdos a Dumbledore de mi parte –susurró, con una voz viperina y pausada.

Al instante el cuerpo de Harry cayó, desplomando la mesa en la que estaba levantado el pastel. En la carpa cundió el pánico. Todos miraban el cuerpo del _Niño que sobrevivió_, tendido a los pies de la novia, la cual esgrimía una sonrisa malvada.

Astoria no tardó en reaccionar. Sacó su varita de entre los pliegues del vestido y la apuntó hacia su garganta.

-Siento tener que irme tan pronto, pero comprenderéis que una novia no quiera estar cerca del cuerpo moribundo de su marido… Es demasiado… Duro… –lloriqueó.

Todos permanecieron quietos, paralizados por aquella escena, incapaces de encontrarle sentido. Fue Hermione la que corrió hacia ella. Pero, antes de que llegara, Astoria se desapareció, dejando una humareda grisácea tras ella.

La castaña cayó de rodillas, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se acercó a rastras hacia Harry, el cual respiraba con dificultad.

-Harry… –susurró, con la voz turbada por los hipidos –. Harry, ¿Me oyes? Todo va a estar bien Harry… Ya verás…

Los Weasley al fin reaccionaron e hicieron que los invitados se desaparecieran. George se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Está…? –preguntó.

Hermione negó suavemente, apartando el cabello negro de su cara. Harry la miró, pero cuando intentó hablar, su boca se llenó de un líquido pastoso y negro, el cual cayó por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Por favor… Por favor no me dejes… Harry no puedo seguir sin ti, no puedo… No me dejes sola –murmuró, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, para no ver la macabra escena –.No me dejes sola…

-Hermione, no tiene solución… –afirmó una voz a su espalda. Notó como Draco se arrodillaba a su derecha –. Es una hoja envenenada, no hay nada que podamos hacer… –insistió, intentando tirar de ella.

-¡No! ¡No me iré, no lo dejaré! –chilló, agarrándose al cuerpo de su amigo. Notó entonces que él comenzaba a convulsionar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Será mejor que te la lleves, muchacho –afirmó Arthur Weasley a su espalda. Su semblante estaba pálido y temblaba débilmente.

Draco asintió, agarrando a Hermione de la cintura, mientras ésta pataleaba y chillaba.

-¡NO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME!… Déjame… – pero sus gritos se vieron cortados por la congoja y calló, llorando desconsoladamente.

Draco la giró e hizo algo que jamás había hecho en la vida. Sus brazos la aprisionaron con fuerza, abrazándola. Hermione sollozó sobre su pecho, temblando contra el cuerpo del rubio.

La mirada de Draco se posó en el cuerpo de Harry. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban blancas, faltas de vida. El líquido negro ahora también brotaba de su nariz y manchaba la camisa blanca de su túnica. Pero el pecho de Harry Potter estaba quieto, indicando que hacía ya minutos que él había dejado de respirar.

-Llévatela a casa, Draco –dijo Theo a su espalda.

Él asintió, viendo cómo Luna lloraba contra el hombro de Theo, así como Neville abrazaba a su novia, con la mirada paralizada.

Comenzó a andar hacia al punto de desaparición, aún abrazando a Hermione.

-Ya no me queda nadie… –la oyó sollozar. Draco notó como su corazón se encogía ante aquellas palabras. Entonces notó como la presión sobre su pecho disminuía y vio, alarmado, que Hermione se había desmayado.

Murmuró una sarta de maldiciones mientras cargaba a la chica en brazos.

ooOOoo

**Bueno, quiero disculparme (otra vez) por la tardanza, la verdad es que Agosto no va a ser un buen mes para actualizar y, dicho esto y con la certeza de que me vais a tirar tomates, so digo que me vuelvo a ir, otra semana. Volveré el lunes y conmigo otro cap.**

**De verdad que lo siento, la ausencia de internet coincidió con la sequía de inspiración y me ha costado tres días escribir este cap (con casi 7000 palabras, no os quejaréis)**

**Termino agradeciendo a todos los que sigáis esta historia, aguantándome. Y a aquellas que comentáis, dándome ánimos o metiéndome prisa xD**

**¡Se os quiere!**

**Un besote.**


End file.
